What you don't know
by Nikkolet
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen two medical students that meet and share one night they will always remember. After losing touch, fate brings them back together. Will life turn out the way they plan. -Please give it a chance, typical story but different.
1. Chapter 1 Moving

**Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

**This is my first fanfic. Let me know what you all think. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Moving**

Moving

I hate moving. It sucks massive balls.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm moving from Maryland to the state of Washington. I'm currently in my studio loft apartment surrounded by a bunch of crap…you heard me right crap otherwise known as mementos from my life here in Baltimore. Despite my comment, I'm pretty proud of the life I've created here. Baltimore was my first real home and it holds so many memories.

Huh…I'm getting all chocked up again.

Damn, I need to use the restroom. I've been holding it in for an hour, because that's when I realized I had boxed myself into a tiny corner of the living room. Tiptoeing through the masses, I wonder how I accumulated so much stuff in the past five years. I'm a type of person who likes to settle down, or in other words stay put. I've experienced my share of moving from the age 7 to 16 years old. My mom was a huge flake, who dragged us across the continental USA!

I was born in Forks, Washington; my parents were high school sweethearts at Forks High. My dad was the quarterback and my mom the cheerleader. They were married quickly and my dad decided he wanted to be a cop and my mom got her teaching degree, I came soon after. My mom hated the small town she grew up in and my dad was still the town's prized boy so he refused to move. So you can guess correctly…she left my dad high and dry dragging me along when I was seven. Then she proceeded to move us around from one big city to the next until I was sixteen years old. New York, Phoenix, Dallas, Houston, Arizona, Orlando, Charlotte, you name it we lived there; my mom was a school teacher and she always adjusted quickly to our multiple homes. That was until she met Phil Dwyer; generally I thought he was a great guy and was really nice to me. I assume he had money he bought me plenty of things but I could still tell he was real genuine guy, not someone try to pretend he cares or buy my affection. He treated my mom like a queen, so I couldn't really ask for anymore for her. He played major league baseball for the Chicago Cubs and was younger than she was. I was happy for her; lord knows I had seen too many of her failed relationships to turn me off to "boys". We moved too often for me to ever make friends. I've always been alone or often times sweep up in my mom's random activities. I was never in a school longer than 4-6 months at a time, and I didn't even want to try and make friends. I'm not good at relationships, of any nature.

Anyway, she got married and wanted "alone time" with her new hubby. Meanwhile, I was shipped of to Forks and the father I barely knew. I wasn't scared or worried; even though Charlie was a stranger to me. After mom left him, he kept in contact for a year or two afterwards then an occasional phone call around Christmas or my birthday, if he could find us.

When I got to Forks at sixteen I was itching to get away from either parent. I did my time in Forks keeping my nose in my books, so I could get into a great school and get the heck out of the small rainy town. I hated the weather there; I hated the small town where everyone was so damn nosey. My dad was a homebody, unless he was fishing, he was always home. I was use to living with my mother who was never home so I had plenty of privacy. She spent her evenings on dates and weekends doing on her many hobbies or visiting socialites. Living with my dad, who had no emotion what so ever… was like a prison. He came home after his shift as the Police Chief, to sit and watch ESPN. Then on the weekend if he had off, he go fishing with his buddies.

After graduation I moved from Forks, I hoped to start a new independent life and was looking forward to staying put. That didn't happen but that's an even longer story.

Though, now here I sit packing again to get ready to move for the third time since I left Forks. The sadder part was I was moving back to Washington.

I wasn't really going to miss Baltimore, it was a nice city but it never quite fit. Either way I had tons of happy memories here.

"BELLLA…...BELLA BELLA BEL-LA"

My best and only friend in Baltimore came rushing in to my studio apartment.

"He proposed….He proposed I had no idea" She was the happiest I'd ever seen her. She was actually squealing, I'm never seen her so happy…I smiled to myself.

"OH…Angela, I'm soo happy for you"

"You don't sound surprised. Man…did you know he was going to propose?"

I couldn't fake…darn it "Yeah, he wanted my help picking out the ring. What do you think?" Looking at the ring I had seen before.

"Awww…that was considerate of him. I love it! Not too small, but not bulky looking either. I hope he didn't spend too much."

"I don't know…I'm sure it fit thin some type of massive budget planner he has" I joked. Ben Cheney was an accountant and he was always trying to do financial planning consulting on the side. He had tried to corner me one too me times. I was just too stubborn to seek any help.

"You're probably right, but I love him. You have to come back for the wedding you're going to be my maid of honor" I just smiled, I didn't want to make any promises and it would depend if I had the money to come back.

"So…Where are my loves?... buried under these boxes?"

"Ha ha ha, no they're napping…SO please stop shouting!"

We both laughed neither of us were loud people. Angela and I were so a like it was scary. I met her seven months after I moved to Baltimore. I was pregnant and in labor and she was my attending nurse. I knew she felt sorry for me that day. I was 21 in labor and alone. She didn't turn her nose up at me or look down on me as so many people did and still do. She was comforting and I was scared shitless. After I had my twins we talked and found out we had so much in common books, movies, music. Plus she never pried as to why I was all alone or about the father; I wasn't ready to venture down that part of my past, with anyone. Lord knows many questioned. My twins were just too gorgeous to be all mine. During our five year friendship I never mentioned my parents or anything about my past. In my opinion there was nothing there to talk about.

Either way it was the happiest day of my life when we met. That was the same day I met Gabriel Anthony and Mathew Edward Swan. They're all I need in the world my everything. They're fraternal twins, Gabriel takes after me with my brown- mahogany hair and he has my nose. Mathew on the other hand…he's a little replica of a man I barely knew. Both had the most unique hair color I ever seen. Its copper mixed with a little red and it's all over the place, I can't seem get it to stay put. I have to go to war with both my sons' hair, but it is useless. I remember the grown-up version and I can't say that, the sexy hair wasn't a part of my initial attraction. Then there were their eyes bright green emeralds eyes, it was hard looking at my sons sometimes.

They were my light at the end of the tunnel.

I looked over to see that Angela had started to help me pack; I knew she was really sad to see us go. We're like family, sisters.

I sat back down in front of my small TV stand and started packing away the boys DVDs. I was hoarder; I have DVDs that go back to their Baby Einstein days. I couldn't help it; I was sucker for keeping anything remotely sentimental. I knew that I needed to place more of my items in the trash or donate boxes. There won't be room for it all where we're going.

I couldn't help drift back to their father. It's been five years but it still hurts like it was yesterday. He was gorgeous and really sweet.

I was never that into boys in school they just weren't that interesting. I really never had admires until I went to Forks High. I guess I saw a little of what they had been attracted to. I had plain brown hair, but the tints of red in it was the only thing I like about my hair. I've always been tiny even after my boys were born. I have more curves since them but I still wouldn't consider myself "hot". My face is plain, I never wear make-up it's too much trouble. I'm not looking to attract much attention from the opposite sex, even if a guy was interested in dating a single, my boys consume all my time. Angela tried one-time to set me up on date and it ended in disaster. She knows I like geeky guys, but this guy was beyond abnormal and I'm convinced he was also not of a sound mind. Sitting in the restaurant he stands up to act out some Star Trek scene when I mentioned I wasn't a Star Trek fan. Apparently that was enough of insult for him, after I was embarrassed to no end in the restaurant he promptly left since I was not a "treky". She has not tried to set me up again since then.

There was Mike Newton, he was the star of Fork High's…baseball, basketball, football teams. The town loved him and he loved to harass me. He was like my dad and my dad encouraged his courting of me. There wasn't a day that went by when he wasn't all up my butt! I never gave him the time of day. He was way too cocky, talkative and umm… what could you call it.. hmmm a little self-involved. I avoided him and the other many admires I had. I went to prom with my dad's best friend son…hot right! Nope!...Well he was hot! He was tall and had muscles to die for. When I came down the stairs of my dad's small house I was stunned to see my dad picked a winner in the looks department. His hair was long and shiny hanging down on his broad muscular shoulders. The tux he wore sculpted to him perfectly and I could just imagine the abs hiding beneath his shirt. When he took my hand I had felt warm all over and blushed I'm sure all over my body as I thought about his long figures wrapping around me. At first I was worried it would be awkward… a set-up pity date from my dad. But Jacob was hot and actually pretty fun, he didn't go to Forks High. He went to school on the small reservation near Forks. We spent the whole night cracking jokes about my classmates and it was the best time I ever spent in Forks. At the end of the night he walked to me to my door and gave me my first kiss. It was a little too wet for me and then he got grabby, until I pushed him away. He apologized almost immediately; he thought we had hit off. I just wasn't ready to take that step just yet. I didn't hear from again after that night, but that was understandable as that night was one of my last weeks in Forks, before leaving for summer session of college.

I dated a little in college, mostly hook-ups from my roommate. By the time I was a junior I was tired of being a virgin and I hadn't kissed a guy since Jacob.

I was interrupted from my memories by my two angels….well I like to call them angels, but judging by the familiar sound of glass breaking I don't think so.

Angela was the first to pop and take off towards the kitchen, while my clumsy ass tripped over boxes that were in my way. By the time I made it to the kitchen the boys had on their sweetest sad face, they knew how to get me to crumble. I glanced at Angela who was clutching her stomaching laughing at my cookie monsters trying to nab snacks before dinner time.

I took my strong mother stance that I've perfected to fight against my boys damn cute button faces."Don't even give me those faces; go to your room while I clean this up."

"Sorry, mommy… it's his fault" my twins said together, then proceed to grumble blame as they retreated to their room. Once they rounded out the kitchen I could hear them take off in a run, as I shouted a reminder no running in the house. My apartment was considered a studio but it had a small loft area that I set up as the boys' room. I slept on the pull out couch in the main room.

When you walked into my place it's a very wide open space. I loved the kitchen it's a rectangular shape that you have to walk into from the main area and then turn into the clove for the kitchen. The only bathroom was on the main level and I had done it in a Toys Story theme. There were stairs that leaded up to the small loft area. It is the perfect size for my guys, and I would give them anything to make their lives a little easier.

I couldn't fight the smile that graced my face once the boys left. I hit Angela on shoulder to get her giggles to cease. I cleaned up the chocolate chip cookies scatter across the floor and looked at the broken cookie jar. It was actually a sesame street cookie monster jar. I found it on eBay and instantly bought it, before my parents' divorce my mom use to record Sesame Street episodes so she could put them in VCR, when she needed time to herself. I loved the show. My boys weren't that interested, but it was classic and I wanted to share my childhood with them.

"How did we miss the cookie snatchers coming down here?"

"We were in deep…what's the plan? How are you getting all this crap to Seattle?"

"I rented a U-Haul"

"You're taking the twin 5-year olds terrors on a weeklong car ride…I don't believe it"

"You know it's all I can afford"

"I would offer to help, but I know that would only end in a fight. Let me help you get this up"

"You know me best"

I knew Angela was joking; they weren't terrors, but very sweet boys. Though I knew they would be terrors on the week long car trip. I could barely afford this move, and knew we'd have to sleep in the truck during some of our week long journey. Times were hard.

This wasn't how I expected my life to go.


	2. Chapter 2 My Sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you for those that read the first chapter. The story will probably be about 30 chapters. I have 14 chapters written so far and will try and post once a week. I also wrote another story about a teenage son of Bella and Edward, searching for them. I've written a few chapters on that one so far, but will wait until I have more written before posting that story.**

**I'll try not to make Author Notes long. I should also mention I don't have a beta, I do proofread my stories over and over again before posting. So if any interested betas are out there let me know. **

**Now-On to the story**

**This is chapter two, but the story will pick up more in chapters 3 & 4. **

**Chapter 2 **

**My Sister**

Ben and Angela helped me pack the truck up and strap the boys in. I could see her fighting the tears away. I never really cried often, but I was struggling as well. Angela had become my sister and life line over the past five years.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting in my new studio loft apartment in Baltimore. I just got settled after moving here a couple months ago. The place was tiny, but this was my first place…my own place. I was in the kitchen making one of my latest craving grilled cheese...yumm. I had been having extreme back pain all day, it hurt like hell. What can you expect when you're carrying two watermelons under your shirt. I wasn't due for another two weeks. _

"_OH SHIT" I looked down to see the small amount of water on the floor and my soaked cotton shorts, I shut of the stove, and waddled my ass to my closet to find sweats for the hospital. _

"_I'm early… and I'm early"_

_Control Bella… the doctor said you might would deliver early…RELAX…I chanted to myself. _

_Truthfully, I was shaking. I had been terrified for seven months now since I saw the two pink lines….how can I take care of two babies, NOT ONE…BUT TWO!_

_I'm only 20; I barely had a mother…how will I even know how to be a mother. I don't feel any mother intuition kicking in. I was five months pregnant when I tracked down my own mom to tell her the news, hoping she would care. Nope …_

_ "Hi Mom"_

_ "Who is this"_

_ "Bella…how many daughters do you have?" Come on now_

_ "What a surprise? How are you Bella? How's Charlie?"_

_I didn't even want to broach the subject of Charlie. "I'm okay, I just moved to Baltimore. I've been trying to find you"_

"_Oh…well you know how it is. Phil is so busy and we travel all the time and we had a baby a few years back."_

"_A baby! When? I have brother or sister…why didn't you ever call me"_

"_Well sweetheart, I just thought it was time we moved on to our different lives. I have Phil and Raina, and you have Charlie for family now. I think things are better this way. Let's move on"_

"_What the hell…you're my mom! What's with the move on crap?"_

"_Don't be so high strung…it's just that you're my past and my new family is my future"_

"_SO what is this a forget you message to your daughter…I'm not family"_

"_Okay, Listen I don't have to listen to all this negativity, it's bring down my spirit… why did you call"_

"_I JUST THOUGHT YOU LIKE TO KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE GRANDMA! Congrats" Did I mention I'm a little sarcastic. _

"_Oh um" there was a brief pause before she blurted out "you should get rite of it. Trust me if I could have a due over I would have aborted you. Trust me your not ready for motherhood, I thought I could do it at the time too, but it's better to wait till your older. Enjoy your youth longer.'"_

_I couldn't even comprehend this being the same women that raised me. I was already in tears. First Charlie and now Renee. I just hung up I couldn't deal with that. _

_A couple hours after the call, I felt my resolve immediately even in my hormonal state. I couldn't sit and wallow. It was just me and the twins. _

_Let's just say I haven't tried to call her since. I'm going to do this alone. I had on my sweats it was spring and warm outside so I went without a coat. My building didn't have an elevator and I was on the top floor of the three story building. Getting down the stairs seems to be a little trouble, my contractions weren't that strong yet, but my back kept feeling like it was going to give out with every step. By the time I made it downstairs and standing on the curb outside, I was a mess. Tears flooded my eyes and everything was a little blurry…damn hormones. I had apartment keys and purse with me but no cash on me. Not a dime on me…and I had very little in my bank account. I had mostly walked or taken the bus everywhere. _

_There was no way I was getting on a bus in labor and my contractions were starting to get stronger. _

_I'm already failing my twins; I should have had this planned better. I had the pack-n-play with bassinets, bottles, diapers, wipes, stroller. I hadn't thought of this though, and it only made me cry harder. _

_I'm sure I'm disturbing the citizens of Baltimore. _

_So I decided the quickest way would be to walk to John Hopkins Hospital. I always knew I wanted the twins to be born there, it's a great hospital. I didn't want to go back up stairs to get the emergency cash I had. My back just didn't feel like I could handle another round with the stairs. _

_The contractions caused me to stop all along the way, I got odd stares, and some eyes were concerned but never offered to help. Not that I would take them up on it…on second thought maybe so, this shit hurt! DAMN!_

_I didn't have a doctor; I went to free clinics for my check-ups and ultrasounds. My pregnancy for the most part was smooth sailing. Except for that appointment during my 5th month, it's what drove me to try and track down Renee, for hope. The doctor had no idea that my previous bull-shit doctors prior to that apportionment had not informed me I was carrying twins. _

_I read all the pregnancy books, the only thing I noticed was I showed earlier than expected. _

_The doctor said I was still pretty small for twins. The doctor wasn't that alarmed when I started yelling. Frightened about caring for TWO BABIES! Up until that I had come to terms that I was pregnant and alone and I could perhaps do this. But two babies were different, how would I survive. I had my college degree my only saving grace. Even with the economy so bad I found a decent job here in Baltimore. _

_I was pre-med in undergrad, my degree was in Chemistry with a minor in Business. I found a job with a research lab at John Hopkins, so I made decent money. But with buying two of everything my funds were depleted. I didn't want to buy a car when I lived in a city and I wasn't sure how I was going to manage with the twins. _

_Finally, I reached the hospital and collapsed into a chair, and could not find the strength to head over to reception. After another contraction died down I got on my feet to make the trek to the desk. _

_Why did all of sudden the desk seem a mile way. _

_The big-boned woman gave me a wary look when I stood in front of her panting and sweaty. My hair sticking to my face…I guess I would be scared too. _

"_I'm in labor I need doctor"_

"_Have you contacted your OB/GYN?"_

"_No, I don't have one."_

"_Your insurance"_

"_This isn't covered, but I'm about ready to pop…lady get me a damn doctor"_

"_Have your husband fill this out, I'll page a doctor"_

"_I have no husband, I'll be filling them out" I tried to ignore the look she gave me now…you know the white trash look._

_I sat back down and filling out the forms. When I was approached by a lady in scrubs, she was young I would say about my age, dark my hair and the sweetest smile."_

"_Hi! I'm Angela, I'll be your nurse. I have a wheelchair I can help you get set-up." _

_I sat and stared at the chair, as my panic set in. This is really it, once I get in that chair, the next time I get in that chair I will be taking two babies back to my apartment. I chewed on my bottom lip…I'm not ready. I started shaking my head. _

_I guess Angela could sense my inner turmoil and sat down next to me. She smiled and simply said "I'm not going to lie, this shit is not a walk in the park…child birth is motherfucker, but everything's going to be alright. Dr. Snow is the best, trust me" Something about her made me laugh and move to the chair. She took me to the maternity ward helped me get changed and actually stayed to help me through the contractions. _

"_Do you all normally stay with patients all this time?"_

"_Umm…no" she giggled. "It's just slow right now and I can keep you company"_

_So she did and we talked about books, music, hobbies and it was a nice distraction from the contractions…but let's face it the shit hurts. She never asked me about the father or family…so I assume the receptionist had told her I was alone. But she never gave me the pity look and for that I was thankful. _

"_Do you know what you're having?"_

"_Umm… I wanted to be surprised. It's twins though"_

"_Really…I have twin brothers. I spent most of my high school days with them…may have not improved my social life but they are great and full of life. Even though now they feel like my bodyguards and treat me like I'm there little sister" She was quiet for a while through my contraction. "You know they say twins have special connections…I'm a firm believer. My brothers even had their own language growing up. I was little jealous at times but hey at least I didn't have to share my room. I love my privacy"_

"_Me too"_

_Then the doctor walked in. "I'm Dr. Snow, Isabella is it?"_

"_I go by Bella"_

"_Oh, okay Bella, I like that" I gave a genuine smile. "Can you give me more information about your prenatal care?" Dr. Snow asked_

"_Umm…well I moved here already pregnant so I've been going to free clinics to get checked out. I work part-time in one of the University research labs, and they don't provide insurance for part-time employees. The insurance I currently have wouldn't cover my pregnancy since it was a previous condition." That was the only thing that sucked about the job, good pay but no benefits. _

"_We'll let's look at where we are" She placed the gloves on her hands and went down under. I still wasn't comfortable with amount of hands that had been down there…well with the exception of one set of hands that belong to him, but let's not get into that. "Oh…you must have been in labor for a while. Your already 8 centimeters, this is going to be quick"_

"_Thank God" They both laughed at my minor but loud outburst. "So sorry, I just heard so many horror stories about women being in labor for hours on end." _

_She had a good laugh before continuing. "Well I'll be back in half an hour to check on you, okay."_

"_Okay, Thanks"_

_Angela was bouncing up and down on my right side "Aren't you soo excited, two angels."_

_I took a moment from my nervousness to smile; yeah I would have two angels. I would have my own family. _

"_What are the names you're thinking about?"_

"_Umm…well. I'm not huge on religion but I'm a Christen and I want them to have a foundation and have strong names. Plus considering my situation I was thinking about Gabriel for a boy and Mary for a girl. Also, I like the name Joseph and maybe Elizabeth."_

"_Wow…those are strong names…I like them"_

_I laughed thing about my the names "I just hope if there is a Gabriel, he doesn't think his name sounds to wimpy" _

"_Oh, no…I think it's great. It's not as common right now but I think he'll appreciate…well if there's a "he". What are you hoping for?"_

"_Ummm..well considering these will probably be the only children I ever have I kind of want one of each."_

"_We'll keep our fingers crossed"_

_She spent the next hour helping me breathe and getting me ice chips, until it was time to push._

_She didn't complain holding my hand as I squeezed down on her petite fingers…nor did she seem alarmed by my shouting that I'm sure was heard outside the hospital walls. _

_Dr. Snow was a great encouragement too, coaching me through. _

_Then I saw him just beautiful. The first boy cried on the spot, Angela was kind of enough to check on him while I got ready to push again. Then Dr. Snow pulled out my second son and placed him on my stomach. Man they were beautiful...and a little gross._

_Only the new mother side of me thought they were beautiful. _

_My heart swelled ten times over with love. They cleaned the boys off and took them out the room. I protested greatly, while the other nurses tried to clean me up after the placenta passed through. _

_They moved me to recovery and Angela had to get back to work. I was really grateful for her going beyond her duty. I passed out from exhaustion after that. _

_Then I was alone again when I woke up. I was in a room with another woman, but she was busy talking with who I assumed was her husband. I looked around for any button that I could use to get a hold of a nurse. I wanted my babies. _

"_Excuse me do you know how to call the nurse." The gentleman answered by pointing out the similar set-up in his wife's bed. _

"_Thanks" _

_It took about a minute for a nurse to come in, where I kindly demanded my boys. I think my look scared her as she scampered away. _

_Then Angela walked in and had on plain clothes_

"_Hey, you're up"_

"_Hey, yeah…trying to get my boys. Are you off the clock?"_

"_Yeah, but I couldn't resist coming to check out those awesome boys. You make gorgeous babies"_

_I blushed ten shades of red. She knew how to compliment a new mom. My boys were gorgeous from what I saw. I was just about to comment, that it was probably all their father/sperm donor when…the nurse from before wheeled in the plastic carts. _

_My boys were sleeping bundled up. It felt like we were the only three in the room. They were just as I remember one full of brown hair and the other was copper. _

_Angela turned to me. "May I"_

"_As long as you bring me one" I laughed. _

_She picked up my son with the brown hair and placed him in my awaiting arms. "He looks just like you" He did look just like me…only boyish. _

_I could barely hear what else she was talking about. I was too fascinated by the miracle in my arms. Man I hope they have their father's eyes. Mine are boring brown; his were green, but not any green. They were shinning stunning green emeralds. _

"_So what are their names?" Angela faced me holding my other son. _

"_Umm…I don't know I haven't thought of it yet." I looked down in my arms. "Let's see little guy do you want to be Gabriel." I took his silence as acceptance. "Now for a middle name" I liked the name Gabriel Mathew but I really liked Mathew as a first name rather than middle. Then an idea struck me, I wanted names that meant something. _

"_Angela what's your last name"_

"_Umm...Anthony"_

"_Well here we have Gabriel Anthony Swan" I smiled and got a wide grin from my new friend. _

_I looked at the boy in her arms and "That's Mathew you're holding" Then I tried to find something to go with Mathew. All I saw looking at him was his father same crooked nose, bright copper hair, and same face structure. It was scary how much he looked like him… I didn't really know much about their father. Other than his first name was Edward, perhaps my son can carry a little more of his father with him. _

"_Mathew Edward Swan….what do you think?"_

"_I think he likes it" Angela said_

_Angela stayed with me as we admired the boys. Mathew got a little fussy but quieted down in my arms. Angela said it probably had to do with him recognizing me as safe and their mom and they remember me and my voice. It made me feel a little special._

_Angela visited me during and after her shifts for my two-day hospital stay. When I was discharged she arranged to borrow her parents' car to give me a ride home with my boys. She also stopped by the bank to get my money and take some of it to buy the boys car seats. For some reason, I don't think my pregnancy book did a good job getting me prepared. I mean I knew I needed car seats, but why did I wait so late to purchase them. I knew I didn't own a car, but I should of purchase them still. _

_I planned on packing a bag to bring to the hospital like my instructors suggested, I just thought I had more time. _

_When I got home, with Angela's help it was Tuesday. I missed work on Monday. I called yesterday morning and explained to Dr. Abrem, who ran the project that I had the babies. My job was always really nice about my situation, but they couldn't guarantee my job would be there when I was ready to come back. The research may be concluded by then. They offered my job to me as part of my acceptance to John Hopkins Medical School, at the time that was my dream. I had to drop out of medical school because I knew that with no help I wouldn't be able to attend classes after the boys were born, but they let me keep my research job. They can't exactly fire me though, but I know they will probably give another med student my job but I have a new dream now to be a good mother. _

_It was hard the first couple months with the twins, sleep was non-existent. When one was up the other was sleep vice versa. I tried to do everything the books recommended but I was frustrated and sleepy and taking out my anger on the twins. Angela was a godsend. She really pitched in to help, and I don't even want think what wouldn't have happen if she didn't help me. I don't think I would have made it, and the boys meant everything to me, so I gladly accepted her help. _

_I knew needed to get back to work when the boys were four months, but I didn't have enough saved to afford childcare. I had started placing in applications at businesses, labs, and even schools. Angela asked if I wanted to stay in the medical field, she knew a nursing program I could enter and work while attending classes and plus I had the pre-med background. It was perfect. I loved being a nurse. I stared the boys in daycare and Angela's parents or Angela if she wasn't working would watch the boys while I was in class. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So yeah "Damn the tears" bring them on.

I was moving across the country from my sister. She was there when no one else was.

I knew she would be alright. She had Ben and I was happy for her, she deserved the white picket fence, husband, 2.5 children, and dog. She met Ben about a year ago, and they had the greatest relationship I ever saw. I never knew someone could love like they did. The boys adored Ben, and he was actually pretty great with them. Taking them places doing the male bonding thing, I knew he was perfect for Angela.

I didn't want to lose touch but I knew it was going to be hard not to miss this place. I turned my key into my landlord and hugged my best friend tight until we started hurting each other. There were no words, just too many tears.

Ben grabbed Angela around the waist crashing her to his body and strolling their way to the car. I got in with the boys who also had tears in my eyes. I was glad they didn't say anything. I needed a moment and we left Baltimore.

**Please review. I'll post faster if I get some reviews. Good or Bad? Should I scrape the story?**


	3. Chapter 3 Road Trip

**I don't own Twilight.**

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO LEFT ME A REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY. **

**Okay, I'm sorry I couldn't post sooner. I spent weeks trying to get some of my friends to proofread the chapter before I posted. They never really got back to me and then time kept getting away from me. I'm sorry. **

**Also, I really wanted to add a little drama in this chapter. I'm a fluffy writer…just so you all know… there is not going to be a lot of drama in this story but I want to keep the story interesting. I didn't have time to write in any additional drama. Anyway, here is the next chapter it may have a few grammatical mistakes. I apologize in advance. **

**THANKS AGAIN…It really means a lot to know people are reading the story. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Road Trip**

We had been on the road for almost 15 hours heading across the country. I stopped a lot to keep the boys up and make sure they had a chance to run out some energy.

I had researched campsites along the way to Washington, so I wouldn't have to pay for hotel rooms during this road trip.

"We're here boys. Are you all excited about camping?" I asked as I took the exit for Great Angles Campsite.

"No, why do we have to sleep outside." Mathew said to me. Gabriel hadn't said much since we left Baltimore; I know he was taking the move a lot harder than Mathew was. He was going to miss Ben.

"Sleeping outside if fun guys. Please…come on give it a try"

They both looked out the window into the dark and turned back to me.

Gabriel's green eyes were starting to water "Who's going to protect us from beasts"

"Anthony there are no beasts out there, we don't need protection. I know you guys are worried, but we can get through this. right?" I called Gabriel—Anthony a lot because it rolled of my tongue easier and I wasn't a fan of the nickname Gabe.

"I'll protect us…I'm the man" Mathew always looked out for me and his brother; he was very protective of us.

"Alright boys stay in the car, I'm go check in"

"NOOOO, Mommy please don't leave us" cried Gabriel. I could tell Mathew was scared as well, but he would never voice it. Hearing the fear in my son's voice was not something I was use to. It hurt me, but we weren't moving under the most ideal circumstances. I didn't want to leave them in the car at all, I'm not familiar with the area and it scares me whenever I'm away from my boys.

"Alright boys, let's all go check in" I got out first and walked around to the other side of the truck and let the boys out of their booster seats. They both clung to my legs the moment they were out. I made a mental note that I was going to have to start arriving at these campsites before it got dark, so the boys wouldn't be so frightened. That would mean we couldn't keep stopping so many times during the day. I went into the truck to grab the tent and duffels bags I had packed for us. It took a while to reach the check in cabin. The boys clung to my arms so that I could walk.

When I got inside I was immediate frighten by a large man standing behind the desk. Even with the friendly smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Felix are you checking in?"

"Yes, I reserved a site. The reservation should be under the name Swan."

He took a moment to look at his log. "Okay, I see you. You're at site 12, let me show were to set-up, follow me" He grabbed a large lantern and I was little scared to follow him. I'm single female with two small children traveling alone….come on, that's straight out of a horror book.

Once he showed us the site he was nice enough to set-up my tent for us and he talked to the boys about toy story when he noticed their woody and buzz bags. He said he ran the campsite with his wife and he had two daughters. He turned out to be extremely nice, but it still didn't make feel completed at ease. I'm a mother who worries constantly about my boys.

When he left, I got the boys in their pajamas and in the sleeping bags. They were still scared so I wrapped my arms tightly around both of them singing to them until they fell asleep. They loved when I sung to them and it was an instant way to put them at ease.

Sleep didn't come so easy for me, it never did. I stayed up staring at my boys wondering what I was going to do.

All the money I had saved was being used to move across country to a man that kicked me out of his life.

MY DAD

I thought back to four weeks ago, when I received the call that sparked all of this mess.

_RING RING RING _

_It was late evening while I was packing the boy's lunch and my cell phone started to ring._

"_Hello"_

"_Yes, may speak with Miss. Isabella Swan"_

"_She's speaking. May ask whose calling"_

"_Yes, my name is nurse Cope from Forks General Hospital, we have your father admitted here and his doctor would like to speak with you as the next of kin and also his emergency contact"_

_I hadn't spoken or heard from Charlie in five years. We were never close; I knew I was his only family; he was an only child and his parents my grandparents died during a hurricane in Florida before I was five. I wonder if I should be feeling more concerned that he was in hospital, but for some reason I just didn't feel anything. The anger I still held kept me from feeling as bad as I should. When I was high school we only talked when really necessary. Neither of us were big talkers. Just like my mother he turned his back on me five and half years ago. _

_I sat on a Greyhound bus on my way to Forks, Washington. I had graduated early from UChicago and I had been accepted to John Hopkins University medical school, but wouldn't start until the fall. I decided to go back home to see if my father could help with the sudden situation I found myself in. I didn't want to miss out on Hopkins, but I knew if I was going to continue to go to school and keep the baby I needed help. I wanted to call my mom first but we had lost touch after I moved to Forks. They had moved from Chicago before I started at UChicago and left me no forwarding address. Her email account and cell phone no longer worked. I would need my dad's financial help. Charlie wasn't a rich man but all I needed was money for childcare. He never helped pay for UChicago and I had money left over from my scholarship/grant that usually helped me pay for food and clothes. I received a partial scholarship and some financial from John Hopkins and I was planning to take a loan out to pay for the rest of medical school. I had called my father last week to let him know that I would be coming to Forks, and if he could help with some of my expenses in Baltimore. He agreed but he wanted me to come home until school started in Baltimore and we would work out the details. They only thing I avoided was telling him about my recent development. _

"_PORT ANGELES" The driver said over the intercom, this was my stop. I got off the bus and the driver helped me grab my bags. I looked around to see if I could see Charlie. I spotted him across the way leaning on his cruiser. He saw me and straightened up and started to walk over. _

_I took a deep breath hoping my nerves would calm down so I wouldn't throw-up right in front of him. _

_When he reached me, he gave me an awkward one arm hug "Hey, Bells… I missed you." _

_I don't think he's ever told me he missed me before, not even when I came to live with him at sixteen. He's also never said he loved me, except one time when my mother left him, when he said his goodbye to me. _

"_Hi, Char-Dad. It's nice to see you too." _

"_He picked up my bags and we walked to the cruiser in silence. _

_I didn't know when I should tell him about the baby. I hadn't told a soul since I found out. I had a feeling my roommate suspected I was pregnant. I threw up all the time, but she didn't comment"_

_When we arrived at Charlie's small home that his parents had left him, he led me to my old room, where nothing ever changed. _

_We stood around standing staring at the floor. As if it was trying to give me a gentle push the nausea hit me. _

_I made a mad dash to the bathroom, and emptied my stomach into the toilet. I'm pretty sure Charlie heard me, and when I stood up to rinse my mouth out he was standing at the door looking concerned. _

_All of a sudden it was like I had no filter "I'm pregnant". _

_And then there was silence. _

_It felt like he stood there for hours staring at me or perhaps the wall behind me. I was frozen in place afraid to move. I could have given him any other excuse and he probably would have believed me, but I didn't want the unspoken secret to haunt me any longer. My dad is the first to know. _

_I couldn't read the expressions on his face. He was ghostly white and drained of all facial emotion. His body was like rigid stone. _

"_What do you mean you're pregnant, I don't understand" His voice made me jump, never having heard that tone of voice from Charlie. I couldn't exactly place what the tone was. _

"_I mean I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive not to mention I throw-up everything I eat."_

"_What about medical school? How did you get pregnant? Was this planned? Did you think you could come here and dump the baby with me and take off to Baltimore?"_

"_No, I just thought you should know"_

_I saw him reach for his gun "Where's the father?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_WHAT DO MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? DID HE LEAVE YOU?"_

_I could feel the tears starting their way down my face "No, he doesn't know. I don't know where he is. It was a one night thing all I know is his first name"_

_Then my father turned bright red all over. I swear there was steam coming out his nostrils and ears. He didn't say anything; he turned and walked down the stairs. _

_I didn't know if I should follow him or just stay put. After sometime and brushing my teeth, I wanted to get some food in my stomach. _

_When I made it to the last stair his head popped up from his favorite recliner. _

"_You can't stay here. A One night stand Isabella really, how could you be so irresponsible. You're a smart girl, didn't your mom give you the talk. "_

"_It just sort of happen and I thought we we're safe"_

"_You thought! What does that mean…You know what I don't even want to know."_

"_We'll just contact the right people that can give this baby a good home. I'll call the church and see if they..."_

_I jumped in "I'm keeping this baby"_

"_No Isabella, you're going to go to Medical school and make something of yourself. You're too smart for this. I can't even comprehend this"_

"_How long have you know?" He asked_

"_Just a few weeks"_

"_So you knew when you asked me to send you money for medical school. You thought you hide this and I would pay for this"_

"_No, I just need a little help, so I can go to school and still have the baby"_

"_No"_

"_What?"_

"_I can't accept this right now Bells….It's too much. Just go"_

_I started to head back up to my room and then he did what I was afraid of_

"_You can't stay here, you don't even know the father. What we're doing at school slutting your way through?"_

_I was full out crying and sobbing, I never thought my father would call me a slut. I grabbed my bags and left. I took an expensive cab ride to Port Angles and then got a bus ticket to Baltimore. I was going to make it just for my baby. _

_I was brought out my memories by the nurse." Miss Swan are you still there"_

"_Yes, sorry about that."_

"_The doctor is available now, I'll transfer you"_

_A male voice came on the line "Miss. Swan"_

"_Yes"_

"_Hi, I'm Dr. Cope. I'm your father's doctor here and you were listed as his next of kin. We were wondering if you were available to come"_

"_No, I live in Maryland and I haven't spoken to Charlie in years. Did he tell you to call me?"_

"_No, miss he's unable to and he has you listed as his emergency contact, with a Chicago address. I would really like to explain this in person but considering the distance. Your father was shot three times in the line of duty. He flat line on us and gave us quite a scare, we were able to stabilize him and right now we have him in a medical induced coma. We were wondering if you would be available to come here. Your father is going to need a lot of help recovering. We can set him up with a nurse to help him and physical therapist, but we wanted to consult with you on it."_

"_I don't really know. Like I said doctor, my father and I are practical strangers. I'm not available to come out there and care for him."_

_I heard the doctor sigh. "Alright, let me give you my numbers if you change your mind please give me a call directly. Your father is a great chief here in our town, and I would hope the brilliant daughter he's always raved and his only living relative would give him some encouragement to go on. I guess I was wrong."_

"_Sir, don't dare try to guilt trip me! You don't know a damn thing about me! Charlie Swan does not deserve my sympathy. He wants nothing to do with me I'm sure. I don't appreciate your attitude either. You don't know me so; you don't have the right to judge my decisions."_

"_I apologize, it's just your father is a close friend of mine. My number is 555-7393, please give me a call"_

_I hung up the phone after that pondered what I should do. Charlie really doesn't deserve my sympathy, but I could help the tiny pull on my heart to fill sad for my father. This was my father, he was shot and needed me. _

_A week had passed without another phone call from Forks, but I found myself thinking about him all the time. Wondering if he had woke up, what he would think about them contacting me, what's he been up to all these years, I mostly thought about me being his only close family. I know he was closed off guy, he probably did need help. I had a life here in Baltimore a job and the boys. I couldn't take them across country. _

_Angela noticed my quiet and demeanor at work. _

"_Bella, what's wrong? I know something up; I can see it in your face"_

"_It's just some stuff about my father."_

_I saw her eyes go wide. I never mentioned my childhood or parents and she had picked up early on in our friendship that was a taboo subject. "Umm..your father"_

"_Yeah, he was shot three times a week ago"_

_She grasp in surprise and clutched her hand to her heart with a pained expression on. I know it hurt me to on some level, but he hurt me all those years ago. _

"_Are you going to see him, do you need me to watch the boys."_

_I decided that instead bottling up if I tell anyone it should be Angela. "My dad lives in Washington State. We haven't talked since I told him I was pregnant. He wanted me to give the baby up. When I wouldn't he called me a slut and kicked me out. I just…huhggg…don't know what I should be feeling. Part of me feels so bad that my dad is hurt and I want to go out there because I'm all he has left. He never changed his emergency contact information I assume. They still had my UChicago address, but I've never changed my cell phone number so they called a week ago. I'm still angry at him and my mother for turning their backs on me. I don't want to feel anything for him but I do. The doctor said that he would need to recovery and he would need to be cared for and it would help to have family around. But my life is here now, this is the only home the boys have ever known. I can't spend months is Forks."_

_Angela engulfed me in huge hug, that actually did make me feel a little better. It helped to get it all out in the open . "I don't know if I want to see him and re-live that pain, what if he does it again?"_

"_You'll never know until you go. Remember the Bible teaches forgiveness. Maybe he never changed your name on purpose, he was hoping to find you one day. Even if he does reject you, you're a strong independent woman Bella. You've done great for self and you're a fabulous mom, the best mom. I'm not going to tell you what to do but I'll support you any way you choose."_

_We had to get back to work after that but I kept thinking about what I should do. _

_I want to be known for doing the right thing. _

_When I got off of work, I called Forks Hospital to locate Dr. Cope._

"_Hello Dr. Cope. This is Isabella Swan"_

"_Oh. Hi Miss. Swan"_

"_Bella, actually."_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Call me Bella"_

"_Okay, what can I do for you today Bella"_

"_Well I just wanted to see how Charlie is"_

"_Do you want my personal or professional opinion?"_

"_Umm…both I guess?"_

"_Professional we have taken him out of the coma and he has a long road to recovery but he could make a almost full recovery. He won't be the same but he'll get better. Personal I think he could really use some family for moral support"_

"_Has he asked about me? Does he know you all called me?"_

"_Yes, he's aware that we contacted his next of kin. He seem to understand your hesitance to come, he brushed it off, but I know he wants you here" _

"_I'll come"_

"_Really"_

"_Yes, I have to make the arrangements, but I'll come"_

"_Thank you, I won't tell him you're coming. He'll be surprised"_

"_Are sure that's wise" I was afraid he wouldn't want me there._

_As if reading my mind "Bella, he will be happy to see you" I doubted that. Charlie never showed emotion, maybe that's a good cop quality"_

_We hung up after I told him I would be there in a few days. I had to make the arrangements and go into my savings account for the plane ticket. _

_The next morning after I dropped the boys off at preschool, I told my boss I had a family emergency and he was kind enough to give me a week off._

_I asked Angela and Ben to keep the boys while I was away. When I picked up the boys from preschool they were not happy about the news. I have never left them for more than a night this would hit all of us hard. _

_They rushed in the apartment dropping their bags on the floor in a hurry to get to the TV. _

"_No, boys! Come pick up your bags and put them in their correct place. Then start your homework. What do you all want for dinner?"_

"_Ice Cream"_

"_McDonalds"_

"_Ha ha ha…No and No, How about I make you guys some mac-n-cheese and hot dogs does that sound good."_

_They both nodded their head enthusiastically. This was a treat for them I was particular about the food I fed them. Lots of vegetables and protein. I didn't often give them package food or a lot of starches. I like making things from scratch. _

_When we sat down for dinner the boys shared all about their day with me. _

"_Mommy, I have girlfriend" My little Gabriel Anthony said giving me that little lopsided smile with his sparkling green eyes ._

"_Oh my, really now- Give mom the details who is she"_

"_Her name is Amber and we played in the sandbox all day today. She said I was her boyfriend"_

"_Is she nice?"_

"_Yes, she shared with me. I'm going to play with her again tomorrow."_

"_Mommy, I played dodge ball today" Mathew added in getting trying to add into the conversation. _

"_Mommy, can we go to the park on Saturday…pleaassseeee" They both turned on the super cute pout that I have no idea where they got it from but I was usually putty when they flashed me those pouts. _

"_My little snatchers, Mommy has to go away for a little while, okay"_

"_Why" Gabriel Anthony shot out immediately. I always try to be as truthful as I can with my boys. I glanced back and forth between their matching emerald eyes now looking genuinely sad_

"_Somebody Mommy knew a long time ago is sick and he needs me to come and help take care of him"_

"_Who? Is it daddy?" Gabriel Anthony always asked about his dad. I had always explained that some children had daddies and some didn't have them around. He wanted a daddy but Mathew didn't feel the same way, they're both mama's boys, but Mathew is my fierce protector. _

_I was quick with a "No" in G-Anthony's direction._

"_You all are going to stay with Aunt Angela and Uncle Ben." Usually time with their Aunt and Uncle would elicit a cheer, but my boys didn't like knowing I wouldn't be home if they needed me._

"_I don't want you to go. Can't he come here? We can help" Mathew suggested_

"_No baby he can't come here, he really sick and can't be moved or he would get worse"_

_Gabriel and Mathew shared a knowing look before asking if they could go to their room. I knew they didn't want to seem like babies. I wasn't surprise to find my boys curled up together on Gabriel Anthony's bed with teas stained faces. I crawled into the twin bed with them and held them. _

"_I'll be back in two days okay. I promise" I always kept my promises. Plus I knew I would miss them too much to be away any longer. _

_Ben and Angela took me to the airport the next day with the boys. _

"_We'll miss you mommy. Come back in two days you promised"_

"_I know babies, mommy will be back. Aunt Angela will help you count the days okay."_

_The both nodded and my little family crushed together in a hug. I was going to miss my boys, and frankly I had no idea what awaited me back in Forks. _

_XXXXXXX_

_I arrived in Forks, and headed straight to the hospital. Truthfully I had hoped to be able to sleep overnight in the hospital. I had no desire to return to scene of our fall out. Charlie's house never felt like home anyway. _

_The hospital was pretty small, but looked very modern compared to the rest of the town. The hospital smelled of alcohol and lemon as I walked in. _

_I still had no idea how my father would react to my presence. Or even what condition he was in._

_The people in the waiting room stared at me unashamed. It felt like my first day a Forks High, all over again. I could only imagine the rumors that would start due my appearance. The rogue daughter returns. I always knew Charlie was highly respected in the town, which had always made my presence more announced._

_I tried to ignore the stares and whispers. When I really wanted to yell "HOW F-en RUDE"_

_I really tried to watch my language because of the boys, even when they're not around._

_When I got up to the desk there was a young Native American woman sitting at the desk whose tag read Emily. _

"_Excuse me"_

_She glanced up from the chart she was looking at. "Yes, can I help you?" she seemed really friendly…and automatic vibe. _

"_I'm looking for Chief Swan's room or Dr. Cope"_

"_Oh my" A look of shock crossing her face "I didn't recognize you. You're Isabella. Chief's daughter correct? Your dad talks about you all the time" That caught me off guard for moment why would he talk about me. _

_I realized she was still waiting on me to respond. _

"_Yes, I'm his daughter."_

"_Let me page Dr. Cope for you. You can wait in the waiting area."_

"_Okay, thank you"_

_I hadn't had a chance to call the boys yet and I really wanted to. I pulled out my phone and rang Angela. She picked up on the second ring. _

"_Hey, you make it there okay" _

"_Yeah, it's okay. I'm sitting in the hospital now, I'm just so damn nervous. How are the boys? Are they still up?"_

"_No, I'm sorry they went to sleep about an hour ago. We took them to park and played baseball. Now they're out like a light"_

_I was so disappointed I almost wanted to tell her to wake them but I couldn't do that. "Alright, tell them mommy misses them a million million blue skittles."_

"_Okay, Mom. Take care of business and hurry back" she laughed. _

"_Bye"_

"_Bye"_

_I waited no more than another minute or two until a man with silver hair appeared at my side. "Bella it's great to meet you person, I just wish under better circumstances."_

_I didn't trust what I'd say back so I just nodded. _

_He seemed to since my discomforted and gave a silent nod himself. I suppose to let me know everything was going to be okay. _

"_Follow me I'll take to your father."_

_We only went up one floor and he led me down the hall and past the nurses that gaped at me._

"_Alright he's right in here." He pointed the door behind him._

_I gave another quick nod. Hopefully letting him know I was ready to face this. _

_He opened the door and there was Charlie lying in a hospital bed he looked to be weaker, a little pale, his face looked older more wrinkles. He wasn't old but he looked old sitting in the hospital bed. I saw his leg elevated and bandaged. I didn't really know where he was shot but assume so where on his chest as well. He hadn't noticed us enter, and Dr. Cope cleared his throat to get his attention. _

_His eyes flashed in our direction before growing wide when he saw me standing behind his doctor. _

"_Bells" he almost weeped . I didn't know what to do other than stand rooted in the same spot. I was glad Dr. Cope was still in the room. _

_Charlie seemed to be teary eyed._

_Mr. Cope cleared his throat again before speaking. "I'll let you two get acquainted, again. I'll be back I have something to talk to you all about. "_

_It didn't look like Charlie was listening to Dr. Cope, just staring at me as if he couldn't believe I was here. _

_That makes two of us_

"_Bella, I'm so sorry"_

_I still couldn't move. I really didn't know what he was apologizing for. For getting hurt, for kicking me out, calling me a slut, or being a horrible father. I still didn't trust myself to speak. _

_He lowed is gaze to his lap with his head down. _

_After another 10 minutes of our silence with him staring at his lap and me sitting in a chair near his bed. _

"_It was never easy to talk to you" he said still looking at his lap_

"_I know" I turned my head down to the floor. _

"_You came"_

"_Yeah, Dr. Cope thought I could help"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_For what calling me a slut" I said cold and curtly. That was the one thing that hurt the most not him kicking me no or my mom writing me off, but that my own father called me a slut._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it when I called you that. It was unacceptable for me to call you that. You're my daughter and I should have handled the situation differently." Okay let me get this out. " _

_He was looking at me now, but he didn't start speaking for another five minutes._

"_Okay let me get this out." _

"_I wanted to be a good father to you. I wanted to be a family man, but your mother just wasn't happy and truthfully I wasn't either. So she left and said she was taking you. I didn't fight her; I wouldn't know what to do with a child. At first I would call then, she told me that you all had moved on and that she thought I shouldn't contact you all. I went along with it, but I wanted you. I missed my little princess that use to hang on my shoulders. So I kept trying to track you both down, but your mom never stayed one place long enough. Then she calls out of the blue and says she's remarried and that it was my turn to take care of you. I was really excited for you to come back, I know I don't know how to show it but I really wanted you back. But then you were so distant and I didn't know how to relate you. You weren't a little girl anymore and you didn't even seem to need me. You did everything for yourself and never shared information with me. When I did ask you would shoot me down almost instantly. I really wanted you to stay so I thought if you met someone here you would stay. But then you were so smart and you had such big dreams and you wanted out just like your mom. So I withdrew and admired how independent and smart my daughter was from afar. You were beautiful and I really wanted you to go on and fulfill you dreams even if you didn't want me there."_

_He took a long breath before continuing. _

"_When you called me after you graduated asking for help, I was shocked and I really wanted to contribute to seeing your dreams come true, being a doctor studying at the best schools. I wanted to be a part of it. I took a second mortgage out on the house so I could give you money for that school you wanted to go to. Then you got here and said you were pregnant and i didn't know what to say. I thought you would be unhappy if you kept the baby like your mom you would resent the child for stealing your dreams. Then you said you wanted to keep the baby, so then I got the idea that you just called so that you could get the money out of me and that there was no school. I thought you were just using me for money and got upset. I was mad and I said things I didn't mean, honestly Bells, I didn't mean it. I tried to find you after you left, but you weren't anywhere in town and no one saw you. I regretted everything the moment you left. "_

_He started wheezing and I moved closer and grab a napping sitting next to his bed to hand to him. _

"_Thank you"_

_I just nodded still trying to process what he was saying. _

"_I contacted that school in Maryland and they said you withdrew. So I didn't know where you were or if you were okay. You never answered your phone. So I gave up, again."_

_He looked at me directly in the eye. I stared at his brown eyes that matched my mine. _

"_Please come back Bella"_

_I didn't know what to say. I never expected this and I had never heard Charlie speak this much in my entire life, but I couldn't come back to Forks. I had the boys. _

"_I can't"_

"_Can you tell me where you are? Did you have the baby?"_

_Well if he's putting his heart on the line, I guess I could give a little. I'm not entirely ready to forget, but like Angela said I need to forgive and move on._

"_I live in Maryland. I had twin boys"_

"_Twins! Boys!"_

"_Yes" I giggled at his surprised face and little excitement. _

"_What are their names?"_

"_Ummm… One's name is Gabriel Anthony the other is Mathew Edward."_

_We were interrupted by Dr. Cope coming in. _

"_Charlie. Bella. Bella how long are you able to stay? "_

"_I'm leaving tomorrow; I have sons at home waiting for me"_

"_Oh, well Charlie will be confined to a wheelchair for a couple months, and needs someone to stay with him once he is released from here."_

"_When is he being released?" I asked_

"_In about two weeks"_

"_He'll have to be brought back here for Physical therapy twice a week, and also he needs to see a psychologist. He really should have someone at home with him. I was hoping when you decided to come that would be able to stay a while. Nurse Clearwater has agreed to help out with Charlie's care. I suppose that will have to do" Dr. Cope said_

_Charlie finally spoke up to defend me against Dr. Cope. "Harold! Go easy on my daughter. She has other responsibilities and she owes me none of her time. I was a crummy father."_

"_Okay, Charlie."_

_Charlie was quiet after Dr. Cope left the room. He sat on the bed and turned the TV on while I took the chair beside the bed. I was still trying to decide if I could trust Charlie's speech._

_After about an hour of me pondering my relationship with Charlie, he started talking again. _

"_Bells…um err" He took another deep breath, he was working up to tell me something. After a couple deep breaths. "Can I see the boys? Can you bring them for a visit? I really want to be a part of their lives. Bells, you all are the only family I have left. I want to change and I want to be better"_

_I really had not expected this. To come here and Charlie asking to be a part of the boys life._

"_I'm really not okay with that Charlie. I can't chance any possibility they'll get hurt."_

_Charlie look defeated and he didn't say anything else. Though after a few minutes I saw silent tears coming down his face as he watched TV. When I turned my head to fully look at my "father". He turned the opposite way pretending to pick something up on the other side of the bed. I've never seen Charlie cry. He was accepting the damage he done and not pushing me on it. In a little way I respected him not trying to guilt me like Dr. Cope had been doing the past two weeks. _

_I decided to give Charlie some privacy and I really need a moment to myself. When I came back from the bathroom I started to open the door and heard Dr. Cope speaking with Charlie. I didn't want to disturb I was about to close the door when I realized they were talking about me. _

"_Harold leave it alone please, stop pressuring her. I want my daughter back in my life, but I don't want her here out of guilt. I ruined my chances with her that spring. I was just so excited she wanted me apart of her life and I messed it up. I have grandsons Harold did you hear. She won't let them see me though"_

"_So what are you going to do when you're released? Do you want to talk to the guys we can take turns helping you out? "_

"_I'll mange I've always been alone, it's what I know"_

"_You need to take better care of yourself or the cancer is going to get worse."_

"_It doesn't matter what ever happens…happens"_

"_We'll I'm going to look into some other treatments for you, okay. We'll talk about it more when she leaves. You sure you don't want her to know" _

"_Yes, don't tell her. I'm let her move on with her life"_

_I quietly closed the door afraid they would catch me ears dropping. I walked straight down the stairs out the building and into my rental car. _

_I felt like I couldn't breathe. My dad had cancer. He didn't want me to know. Now I understood Dr. Cope's call those two weeks ago "give him some encouragement to go on". Charlie need the moral support for the will to go on. _

_He wasn't out to hurt my boys, he wanted to spend time with his grandsons while he could. _

_It broke my heart when he talked about being alone. Always being alone, this was a big decision I need to make. Coming here to take care of Charlie was no short term thing. This would be months if not a year or two. There was nothing really holding me to Baltimore expect Angela. I was nurse; I could be a nurse at almost any hospital. My boys would know their grandfather, real flesh blood. I could offer them that, when they didn't have a dad. _

_I just have to make sure that positive. I can't bring the boys out here just to take them back if decides he doesn't want us here. _

_I walked back into the hospital. _

_I'm doing the right thing._

_Right?_

_Regardless of how horrible he has treated me, he needs me. _

_This is what I should do. _

_When I reached the second floor I went straight to the nurse's station, without even waiting for a greeting. "Where can I find Dr. Cope?"_

_One of the nurses got up to approach me; she was an elderly lady I would say in her sixties with shiny gray hair that went down her back. She gave me a timid smile; she must have noticed my determined look because she didn't question why I was looking for Dr. Cope. _

"_Isabella, follow me dear."_

_She led me to the elevator where she pushed the button for the fourth floor. She didn't ask me any questions on the way up, but she did glance in my direction a few times. _

_The floor looked like it housed many doctor's offices/clinics and also a records management section. _

_She gently knocked on Dr. Cope's door, but didn't wait for an answer, just poked her head inside. A second later she opened the door fully. _

_Dr. Cope was sitting at his desk; I could tell I probably interrupted his dinner. Looking at his turkey sandwich suddenly made me very hungry. I haven't eaten since I left Maryland. _

"_Bella" He was definitely surprised to see me in his office. "Have you met my wife Bella" He smiled lovingly at the nurse who escorted me here. "This is nurse Cope, but I like to call her Georgia"_

"_Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you officially"_

"_I'm pleased to meet you as well Mrs. Cope"_

"_Oh, honey please call me G or Mrs. G"_

_I gave her a warm simile "Mrs. G it is then"_

"_What can we do for you today, Bella" Dr. Cope asked bring me back to my purpose._

"_Charlie has cancer?" It wasn't a question he knew and now he knew I did as well. _

_A grim expression plastered Dr. Cope. He really did look like he didn't want to tell or confirm anything to me. He just stared. I didn't know the face Mrs. Cope was giving; I was too occupied by the battle going on in Dr. Cope's eyes. When his eyes finally cleared, he began. _

"_Yes, he doesn't want you to know. Who told you?"_

"_I overheard"_

"_Oh" Understanding closing his face. _

"_If I moved here? What kind of care does he require?"_

_Dr. and Mrs. Cope shared knowing smiles. Making this loving couple smile made me feel a little good as well. _

"_Umm…I've been looking into treatments for your father. He's still needs time to recover from the robbery. Like I mentioned before, he needs someone with him when he's released from here to assist in maintain a healthy diet, that's key. One of the nurses here is an old friend of your dad's and she's offered to come by when needed to help with his care. When he's well enough I would like him to see a specialist. I have a friend in Seattle, who has agreed to take him on as a patient. Dr. Cullen is brilliant doctor. There have been lots of journals on his discoveries and advancements in cancer research. "_

_From there on Dr. Cope and I talked about a schedule for Charlie. I went and meet with Nurse Clearwater, and she explained that her deceased husband and Charlie were best friends and fishing buddies. She said that Charlie really helped her get back on her feet and with her children when her husband pasted. She had a daughter my age Leah, and a son that was 20. Just in the short time we spoke, I knew we would get along wonderfully._

_By the time I made it back into Charlie room it was pretty late and I curled up in a chair I put against the wall. I still wasn't 100% sure this was a good plan. The boys were comfortable in Baltimore, but I thought about them perhaps having a yard to play in at Charlie's home and it made me smile. _

_XXXX_

_When morning time came Bella was awoken by the TV turning on in the room. She blinked her eyes a little trying to clear them when she was met with Charlie apologetic look. _

"_I'm sorry, I tried to turn it down before I disturbed you."_

"_It's okay, I want to go call my boys anyway"_

_I got up and stretched…oh man sleeping in a chair was not my best idea. _

_I didn't know if Dr. Cope had come in and spoke to Charlie, yet. I did want to speak my peace to the man. _

"_Charlie"_

_He turned from the TV to face me._

"_I know"_

"_What do you mean, Bells"_

"_About the cancer"_

"_Damnit, I told him not to say anything. Don't worry about it Bells. I'm going to be okay"_

"_Did you mean everything you said yesterday?"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry for how your childhood turned out. I only wanted was best for you"_

"_Why do you want to meet my boys"_

_He didn't say anything for a while, I didn't know to if I should take his silence as a good or bad thing. I got angry sitting here, I need to call my boys. As I got up to leave…_

"_Bells, please stay. I don't deserve to meet you boys. I shouldn't have let your mother take you away. I was shocked when she called me and told me she remarried. I was a little heartbroken, not for your mother but for you. First she mentioned how well you got a long with her husband, I was mad that he was filling my role. I was mad that I never fought enough for you. Then she was all about how I need to take on the burden of raising you that she had done it all this time. Then when I got you I didn't know how to be what you needed. I want a second chance, I want to be a good grandfather and I want a second… third chance."_

"_I have to be able to trust. You can't hurt my boys, if you're in their lives you have to be all the way in."_

"_I will. I will be the best grandfather. When I start walking again, I want to take them fishing and play baseball with them. I promise"_

"_I'm going to move back"_

_I think I stunned him into silence. This time I really turned and walked out. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That's why I'm sitting in a tent drifting off to sleep moving across the country.

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	4. Chapter 4 Dr Cullen

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hope every liked Chapter 3 and finding out why she was moving. **

**So since it took me a longer than a week to post the previous chapter, I thought I go ahead and post another chapter. Again I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors.**

**Chapter 4**

**Dr. Cullen**

After the longest 10 days of my life I finally pulled up to Charlie's house. I hadn't been to the house since my fall out with Charlie but Mrs. Cope said she left the key for me under Charlie's mat, and for me to get settled before coming over to the hospital.

Forks Hospital had agreed not to discharge Charlie until, I returned to town (oh, the beauty of a small town). Which was the cause of me having to give notice to my job and landlord - pack up my apartment, all in a one week timeframe.

The boys were sleeping next me, the road trip got easier as the week went on. We arrived at the campsites early enough for me to find projects for the boys to do and they really started to enjoy camping.

I was a happy, that they were enjoying it and that the guilt I held over taking them across country in a U Haul trunk had eased a bit.

I was in a desperate need of a long bath and some good fashion electricity…oh and a bed.

"OH YES a BED" I internally moaned. 

I'd kill for a bed right about now.

I knew I had a lot to do in order to get everything set-up.

The house was probably in a mess, and I needed to transfer my old room into a place for the boys. I was planning on sleeping on Charlie's pull-out sofa.

I hadn't been able to really look for a job. I was a maternity nurse and I had already tried to find a job at Forks General and in any department/ward. They didn't have any jobs available and there were no private doctor offices in Forks, everyone went to the doctors at the hospital for general care.

Truthfully, I was a little relieved; I was use to big cities and Forks was too small for me. I want to raise the boys outside of Seattle…but Forks is a little too far out.

So Charlie and I agreed that I would move into his house and would stay for a couple months until he was back on his feet, then I would find a job and an apartment in Seattle.

I would have to make weekly trips back and forth between Seattle and Forks, but I was okay with that. Well not entirely, I didn't own a vehicle and that was a big issue right now considering there was no public transportation in Forks. Charlie had offered to get me a car, but I refuse handouts.

I didn't want to wake the boys up so I picked Mathew up out of his booster seat and took him in the house first, they were getting so heavy. He automatically tightens his arms around my neck so it was easy to duck down and grab the key from under the mat.

I open the door it was a little eerie quiet and it looked the same as always. I doubt Charlie had changed anything from when his parents left him the house. It was old and the furniture was falling apart. I laid my son down on the old couch and spun around taking note of my dad's favorite recliner angled to a brand new big screen HD LED TV. I chuckled at how out of place the TV looked in this room. The living room was attached to the dining room through two doors on opposite sides of the wall. I took a quick look in the dinning rooming at a beautifully antique cherrywood table that sat six. Walking in I ran my hand across the wood table and peaked around the gun cleaning supplies Charlie had sitting out. Charlie was going to have to lock up his gun collection, I almost wanted to tell him to leave them outside the house, but he was the chief of Police, I suppose he needed the guns.

My favorite place in a house has always been a kitchen. Charlie's kitchen was a really good size, but the appliances were ancient, but I was looking forward to cooking on the extra counter space. There sat the same small green table in the kitchen alcove. Coming full circle back into the foyer, I went out to the truck to grab Gabriel. I was glad he hadn't woken up in the time it took me to do the walk around.

He did stir a little when I got him and a sleepy "mommy" escaped his lips as he snuggled into the crock of my neck. I hugged him even tighter loving how the feel of my sleeping angel in my arms felt. I loved being a mother above all else.

With Gabriel I took him upstairs and laid him on my old twin bed, which still had my purple sheets on it. There wasn't any dust in my room and the sheets smelled fresh…so I no idea about that mystery. I bought in the boy's sheets and bunk beds from the truck to step up in my old room. I needed to get started on grabbing the smaller items from the truck, as well. I would leave the mattresses for now till I figured out how to do that one on my own. My shower was going to have to wait.

After a couple hours I had unloaded the pieces to the bunk beds, grabbed the boys stuff and small box of toys. I had scrubbed and cleaned the only bathroom in the house, and fixed the boys lunch.

"Mommy, how long are we going to be here?"

"Just a few months sweetie then we'll find a place of our own."

"Will he like us?" I had told the boys, when I explaining why we were moving, that we were going to take care of their sick grandfather that needed our help.

"Yes, he will love you guys, who wouldn't"

"How come he never come to see us" They were full of questions today, but it was a long time coming.

"He didn't know where to find us, everything is going to be okay guys. I think you guys are going to like it here."

"Will we get sick, too? You always talking about sick germs"

"No baby, grandpa has doesn't have a germ you can catch"

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I couldn't think of who could be at the door, everyone should know that Charlie is at the hospital.

"Alright guys, stay here while I get that."

Charlie had no peep hole, I forgot.

"Just great" I muttered to myself.

"Who is it?"

"Umm…Jasper Whitlock. My grandmother sent me over to help you out today." I didn't know if I should answer, if we were in a big city, I wouldn't have opened the door. I reasoned that maybe his grandmother lived on the block and noticed me unpacking the U-haul earlier. This was a small town; I doubt anyone went to the police chief's home looking for trouble.

Still I only opened the door just enough to stick my head out and get a good look at my guest.

AND GOOD LOOK I INDEED GOT

He was gorgeous, honey blond hair coming down just enough to cover his ears. He had striking ice blue eyes, which instantly put me at ease. He had a wonderful smile, he looked to be about 6" 2' and was wearing some light-wash jeans hung low on his long torso and a faded T-Shirt that was from the University of Washington.

Wow he's pretty…can a man be pretty? He sure can be described that way.

I guess he decided to speak, because all I was apparently capable of was staring at his body… man I needed to get laid.

"Hi, I'm Jasper" He extended his hand out to me.

"Hi" I smiled back at him shyly, my hand meeting his.

"I'm…my grandparents wanted me to help you get settled in today. My grandparents are the Cope's."

"OH" This new information both shocking and exciting at the same time. They never mentioned a good looking grandson that looked about my age.

"Come on in"

"Thanks"

He walked in and I shut the door behind him turning to see my boys aka protectors checking out Jasper.

"Hey Guys" Jasper spoke to them

"Who are you?" Mathew said a little more forceful than I accepted. I raised my boys to treat everyone with respect.

"I'm Jasper; I'm a friend of your grandpa's. He's really excited to meet you guys."

"REALLY" Gabriel smiled.

Mathew still looked to be sizing Jasper up. I rolled my eyes at my little man's expression.

"Of course, he thinks the world of you guys already. I heard you boys like baseball, is that right? "

"Yeah, Uncle Ben takes us to hockey games too." Mathew stated

"He always lets us order whatever we want, just don't tell mom." My son whispered to Jasper, who turned to me with a wide smile.

"Well I bet if we help mommy out a little bit more today, I brought some mitts and we can go outside and throw the ball around. How does that sound?"

"YEAH!" Gabriel cheered.

"We don't NEED your help" Mathew shouted at same time.

"MATHEW EDWARD SWAN! YOU apologize this minute or you can go sit on the couch until you learn how we speak to people"

Mathew stomped out the room.

I hadn't expected that I thought he would take apologizing over timeout.

"What do we have to do?" I heard Gabriel ask Jasper tugging on his shirt, while I had been staring at the doorway his twin just stomped through. Either way Mathew is going to have to apologize.

Jasper stood up looking at me "What do you say mommy?"

I laughed a little because he was all too cute and welcoming. He won over one of my boys instantly; comfort seems to just ooze out of him and didn't feel too embarrassed about the little spat that just happened.

"Hmm…well how about you and Matt look through the living room and throw out any trash, okay? I said looking at Gabriel

"Yeah, we can do that" Gabriel said before he took off for the living room.

"Well Ms. Swan what can I do to help you today. My grandmother also mentioned you might need a ride to the hospital.

I didn't know if I really wanted his help, I would hate to be a bother.

"If you're busy you really don't need to help."

"Are you kidding me! This is Forks; there is never anything to do. I would be happy to help you."

"Well I already brought in everything from truck but the mattresses, but I could use some help putting the boy's bed together"

"Well I'm at your service, ma'am."

I smiled already feeling like everything will be okay.

XXXXXX

"That was a piece of cake. So, Bella what do you do for fun?"

I giggled Jasper was a really funny guy. He kept me smiling the whole time with small jokes, and we got the bed together in no time flat.

He didn't even mind when I hit him numerous times with the wood pieces in our quest to assembly the bed. Or make Mathew feel bad when he came to apologize. I was really grateful that Mrs. Cope sent him over.

"Not much, I just like spending time with my boys."

"They're great children and I can tell already how much they adore you. You must be an excellent mother"

I blushed, I wasn't use to compliments.

"Thanks" The boys were downstairs waiting a movie, while Jasper I finished up their new room. I decided there was enough space for their buck beds and to keep my old twin in here so we could all share the room.

"What do you do?" He asked

"I'm a nurse"

"Surprised my grandmother didn't mention it."

"How about u?"

"I teach history at a private school in Seattle. I love it."

"Thanks for your help today. You made this go a whole a lot faster"

"It was my pleasure. Now I think it's time for some baseball."

I watched Jasper chase my boys around my dad's backyard as they played some makeshift three man baseball game. Seeing my boys so happy was all that was important to me.

XXXXXXX

Jasper and Mrs. Cope came by the next morning to drop my dad off. The boys had just finished breakfast when my dad was ushered into the living room, instantly spotting me and the boys enjoying a DVD of veggie tales.

The boys tensed up a little at the sight of the new visitors. Charlie didn't say anything; he was taking in the appearance of his temporary houseguests. Then he smiled and looked to me, I gave him a little nod of encouragement.

"Hello there, I'm Grandpa Charlie." He looked so proud of saying the word grandpa.

The boys started to grab for me, they were acting shy.

"Hi" they said at the same time.

Mrs. Cope signaled to Charlie and Jasper that they we going to start moving again. They sat Charlie in his recliner and excused themselves, stating they would return tomorrow and to call if we needed anything.

The silence was awkward, the boys were still both sitting in my lap and Charlie eyes were trained to the three of us, not wanting to look away.

Gabriel was the first to speak to his grandpa. "Grandpa" Charlie eyes went to my little man instantly. I could tell Grabriel was trying out the word. "Mr. Jasper played baseball with us yesterday. He says you like baseball too."

"I do, when I get better I would love to take you guys to a Mariners' game"

"What's MainerS"

Charlie laughed "There a baseball team here in Washington"

"Can we have hot dogs" Mathew added, wanting to get into the conversation with his new grandpa as well.

"Of course what's a game without hot dogs?"

I loved how easily it was going with the boys and Charlie. They always seem to brighten anyone's mood. They were so adorable. The boys talked Charlie's ear off about all the games they had been to with me or their Aunt or Uncle. Around lunch time I made them all a good healthy lunch that Charlie was appreciative off. The fridge when I arrived only held beer and pizza in it, I had Jasper take me to grocery store to get some healthy food for us all. We took the boys out after lunch to play soccer in the yard. Charlie watched from his wheelchair with a permanent grin. I could tell how happy he was that we were here; I only hoped that the treatments they are starting him out on will go well.

XXXXXXXX—Two Weeks Later

We have a meeting with the doctor in Settle tomorrow. I had read a little about this doctor and was glad he was able to take us in, as a favor for Dr. Cope.

The boys kissed and hugged Charlie goodnight, and I could see the tears in his eyes when they called him grandpa. I wasn't at that stage with him just yet. He didn't seem to mind that I opted for a simple goodnight, Charlie.

The next morning Jasper arrived to take us to Seattle. Charlie and I had a little fight regarding the boys. I wasn't comfortable enough leaving them behind in Forks with someone I didn't know. He wanted to let his neighbor watch the boys because he knew we would be stuck at the hospital most of the day. I could see his point, but I just didn't like to be away from them.

"You remember Mrs. Popper, she kept you a few times when were little. The boys will be fine; it's a long drive to Seattle"

"Charlie these are my children and no don't remember any popper!" How dare he tell what to do with my children!

"Bells…they will be fine, I promise"

"HUUH GGG" I grumbled then stomped up the steps.

Okay so maybe I see where Mathew gets his stubbornness and attitude from.

I gathered up the boys and put them in Jasper's car…it was tight squeeze. Charlie said nothing when I wheeled him out to the front seat. I squished in the back with the boys booster seats.

So yes, we took them with us. Jasper dropped us of at Seattle Cancer Care Alliance (SCCA), where we were to be meeting Dr. Carlisle Cullen and he was going to run a couple tests today, as well. I did a little research and he practiced and was affiliated with Cancer Center, Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, UW Medicine and Seattle Children's. He was a busy man. I also saw that he was one of the biggest financial supporters of Seattle Children's and the Cancer Centers.

I wanted to talk to him a little about how he felt about UW Medical or Settle Children's hospital, as I was hoping to find a position at either of those hospitals. There was a hospital in Port Angeles but I wanted to be closer to the big city.

I was quite surprised when Jasper entered the building with us. He said he wanted to be there for me, which I thought that was awful nice considering we didn't really know each other well. This was first time I didn't seen him since the weekend he was visiting his grandparents.

We all entered the building and waited for our apportionment with Dr. Cullen.

XXXXX

Dr. Cullen's office was very comfortable and spacious, which helped me…well us not all feel cramped in the room.

Dr. Cullen entered the room with a bright smile. "Good afternoon, how are you Charlie?"

"I'm well Doc couldn't be better" he said as he glanced at the boys coloring at the coffee table in Dr. Cullen office.

"Well I can see that" Dr. Cullen said glancing at the boys, myself and Jasper. "You brought the troops today." He smiled and didn't seem bothered by the boys being here.

"Who do we have here?" He directed his questions to the boys.

The boys looked up and introduced themselves to Dr. Cullen.

"I'm Gabriel Anthony and this is Mathew"

Dr. Cullen didn't respond but stared at the boys closely for longer than I was comfortable with. When I cleared my throat, he shook his head back and forth to snap out of whatever trance he was in staring at my kids. He blinked a few times. "Sorry, they just look…. Nevermind. Sorry, where was I"

Charlie noticed my unease but decided to introduce me to Dr. Cullen formally. "Doc. this is my daughter Bella, I was telling you about"

"Hi, Bella. Your father tells me you're a nurse. Also, that you might possibly be looking for a job. What's your area of expertise?"

I was totally caught of guard, shouldn't we be talking about my dad.

"Umm… I mostly worked in the maternity ward, or helping out in pediatrics."

"Well I'm not sure if you were looking only at hospitals or if you're open to working in general practices. I've got a daughter-in-law who recently finished her medical degree and residency at UW Medical, and she was accepted into a private practice of doctors in an office not far from the city. She's looking to hire a nurse for herself. Are you interested?"

I was stunned. I had no idea what to say. I didn't know I was potentially going to a job interview today. I looked over to Charlie who was smiling and nodding at me. I'm sure my mouth was open long enough for flies to set-up camp. I closed my mouth quick…ewww just the thought of a bug camp in my mouth eww.

"Dr. Cullen, you don't know me." I said in a surprised voice…literally still shocked. I hate being unprepared or caught off guard.

"You come highly recommended from Charlie. I trust Charlie"

"Well I really wasn't planning on working for a while, Charlie needs help and"

"Nonsense Bells! This is a great opportunity. Sue can help when you're in the city and you and the boys can come stay with me on the weekends."

"Charlie, we just got here" I said

"Bells, you mentioned you we're having trouble finding a job in Forks and wanted to be closer to the city. You won't accept money from me, and I'm the reason you uprooted yourself and moved clear across the country to help me. I want to help you too."

Gosh this had been an emotional month for me. I didn't know what to say and I was suddenly feeling shy, everyone was staring at me except the boys, who had moved on to playing their DS games.

Dr. Cullen sympathized with me. "Okay, well the offer stands for a while Bella, think it over. Now let's start on those tests Charlie."

"I'm ready Doc., I've got my family here." Charlie smiled

It made me feel good knowing I was making him happy… I can't explain it but that statement made me feel good.

This is a totally different Charlie than the one I grew up with. I was so happy he said that.

Dr. Cullen said we were free to wait in his office, or go out while they were running tests. Charlie had a couple hours worth of tests they needed to run and that he would be pretty out of it when he was finished.

So Jasper took us out to see Seattle. I had never been to Seattle other than the airport. He took us to the Settle Space Needle, the admiral theater and a couple of other landmarks. He showed me where he lived and we took the boys to the park. It was a great day and as I thought about the job offer, it all seemed right.

"So Bella" Jasper mumbled becoming intently interested in the ground below the bench were sitting on. "Do you think I could possible take you out… I mean you know …when you get settled and everything." We were at the park watching the boys play pirates. I was expecting Jasper to ask me out at some point. I could tell he was interested by the subtle touches and flirting he had did since we met, but I just… was I ready to date. I mean yes I was flattered by all the attention he had given me and boys recently and wondered if this was a good idea. Jasper was definite not bad on the eyes. I hadn't dated since the boys were born…not that I dated much before then.

I had the urges of a 26 year old. Urges that had only been satisfied once in my life. Jasper is the first guy since him… that I've been interested in.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I looked up and smiled at him. He was staring right back at me, with the cool blue shinning through.

"Great!" he grinned

He was positively giddy the rest of day, and after we picked up Charlie and headed back to Forks.

When he left for the evening I walked him to the door.

"So I have to go back to Seattle tomorrow, but can we go out next weekend."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

When I walked back in the living room the boys were sitting on Charlie lap and he was giving me a knowing smile. I blushed and plopped down on the couch next to them in the recliner. Grinning like a mad woman.

"So Jasper's a pretty nice guy" Charlie said staring at the tv, his mustache twitching upward.

"He is! He's best friends with the real Aladdin" Mathew said from Charlie's lap not even taking his eyes off the TV.

I busted out laughing. The boys loved the Aladdin movies and Jasper claimed that he hung out with Aladdin all the time. He claimed that the movie was based off a real live Aladdin that he knew. Jasper was great with my boys so that was a plus. I didn't get the tingles with Jasper that I had felt with Edward. But I banished that thought from my mind, he was old news. I would never see him ever again.

"Alright boys, bath time" I called realizing it was already pretty late.

"Please… three more minutes Mommy", said my angel.

"Nope, it's time to get clean and scrub the buggies out of your ears"

"Can we have buzz bubbles tonight?" they gave me their favorite pout. My dad laughed at my boys tactics of persuasion.

"Yes, I unpacked the buzz bubbles. I'll call you all after I get the tub full."

After I had the boys bathed, tucked into bed and story read, I went back down stairs to see Charlie watching TV. We had moved his bed into the dining room so that he wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs. Especially, since I'm not strong enough to help him up the stairs. Jasper had been a lifesaver during those times. Sue the nurse from the hospital was also over a lot and she was happy to help with all things Charlie.

"Come on Charlie, I'll help you get into bed."

"Alright" he grumbled and reluctantly turned off the TV. He was worse than the twins at bedtime.

After I helped him into to bed I gave him my first step in affection by kissing him on the cheek and wishing him a goodnight.

"Hey Bells!"

"Yeah"

"You're a really good mom. I'm proud of you, I always have been. I'm sorry if I stepped over the lines by talking with Carlisle about helping with a job. I'm just so happy you're here and that I get to spend time with the boys too. "

"Thanks, Charlie. That means a lot to me"

I started to leave the room again, but curiosity got the best of me. There was something strikingly familiar about Carlisle's face the cut of it. Granted for a man in his forties he was gorgeous, I saw the ring on his finger so I assume he's married. His wife is an extremely lucky woman… the man is sex on legs. His hair is a lighter blond than Jasper, and he also had blue eyes, but his eyes were a deeper blue, and brighter than Jaspers. I don't remember meeting him before but he looked familiar something about the face.

"Hey Charlie"

"Yep"

"You were awfully friendly with the doctor today. Did you know Dr. Cullen before you were diagnosed?"

"Umm… yeah a little bit. A few years back his wife designed a house and they decided to build it here in Forks. His wife likes the small town feel but also the big city. The house is kind back up in the forest along the river. Anyway, I keep an eye on the house for them while they're in the city, maintaining it for them. They mostly stay at the house once or twice a year during holidays with their children."

"Oh, he was really nice today. Did I ever meet them while I lived here?"

"Naw, they built the house while you were in college."

"Oh, well. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Bells! Thanks again for coming back and bringing the boys too. You make an old man really happy."

I'm' just not used to this new Charlie

I didn't respond and just smiled and headed back to my room to curly up in my bed for the night. For some reason my dreams turned and were plagued by the green eyed man that changed my world.

**Not a long chapter but hoped you all liked it. **

**Please review**


	5. Half Chapter 5 Forks

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**First THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE READING THEM. To answer a concern about the end…there will be a nice HEA for Edward and Bella together. I love their pairing.**

**OKAY…sorry for the delay in posting. So the posting once a week is not working. So it's going to be like twice a week now. **

**I know you all don't want to hear my excuses. But I went on vacation for a week. Then I made changes in Chapter 4 before I posted it that changed the story a little and then I had to write a whole new Chapter 5 and push my previous Chapter 5 into 6. **

**That being said I had a little writers block thinking of something to give you all in the new Chapter 5. Now I have Chapter 5 outlined but I wanted to give you all something. **

**So here it is. This half of Chapter 5, I will post the rest of Chapter 5 in a day or two. **

**Sorry again, and please forgive me of any grammatically errors. There will probably be more errors in here than previous chapters because of the rushing I did to write it. **

**Chapter 5 **

**FORKS**

I'm a nervous wreck!

I'm running around from Charlie's room to mine room getting ready for my date with Jasper. Shockingly…but not surprised the only mirrors in Charlie's house are the bathroom and a vanity in his room, I assume leftover from his marriage to Renee.

Jasper has let me know nothing about where we're going tonight.

This is my first real date really, unless you count my prom night or the treky set-up…which I am not.

Not that I haven't been asked out before. In undergrad I practically lived in the library and my dorm room. I had a few guys ask me out but I was focused on school and my classes and getting into medical school. I had no desire to date. Then after the boys were born they were my entire life and I didn't want a strange guy coming in to disrupt it.

I decided to wear a dress, which I own very few of. This one is a simple black dress, halter style that flows out at the waist paired with the only pair of black pumps I own.

My only problem now is my hair. I wanted it in an up style but didn't want to go with a teacher bun or a high cheerleader ponytail for my date. Then there is that twist bun thing, but I didn't know how to do that.

"ANGELAAAA….I'm having hair issues" I pouted into my phone.

All I heard back was her laughter ringing into my ear and then feeling the scowl take residence on my face.

"Angela…This is not funny! You have to help me, he'll be here in" glancing at the clock on Charlie's nightstand. "10 minutes."

I had called Angela the moment Jasper officially asked me out. I had become really nervous because he waited three weeks after that day at the park to ask me out.

I have been walking on needles the last three weekends. He has been hanging around Forks and helping me out with the house and Charlie, but not mentioning the date thing again. By the time he did ask last weekend to take me out the following Saturday…today, I practically shouted an ear shattering "yes" and squealed like the girl I am over the phone that night to Angela.

"Bella… what's wrong?" Angela said being my mind back to the present

"Hello…he will be here in 9 minutes and I can't decide what to do with my hair, I'm freaking out about leaving the boys for a "date". I mean it was so sweet for Jasper to wait out the last three weeks till the boys were comfortable with him before asking me but…I'm afraid the boys will lash out on him still. I've never been on a real date before. Do I let him kiss me at the end like in the books and movies…or just do it in the middle to escape the awkwardness….I'm so lost"

"Calm down Bella…Relax…breathe….woossaaa"

"HA HA…very funny. I wish you were here" I whimpered into the phone. Obviously I've resorted to acting like a teenager.

"Me too…to see you all grown up and going out on a date. Oh the memories" She fake sniffled into the phone.

"I'm hanging up"

"Okay Okay…I'm done with the jokes. Just relax Bella, I don't know Jasper, but the way the boys talk about him I know he must be a great guy and he's patient. The boys love him, so you shouldn't worry that they'll be angry about tonight…as for your hair issue...just wear it as you normally do….natural. Chances are you will be more comfortable with your natural look than if you doll yourself up and feel uncomfortable or out of your element for the rest of the night. What are you wearing?" She asked

"You're right. I'm wearing the black halter dress you got me for the New Eve thing last year"

"You looked hot in that…good choice"

"Okay, I'm go now and talk to Charlie and boys." I said glancing at the clock seeing another two minutes lost.

"Alright, have fun and call me when you get home. Love you"

"Okay, love you too" I said hanging up the phone.

I took a deep breath and checked the mirror again. I think I did like my hair down in its loose curls. I don't know how to put on makeup on but I had a nice tinted lip gloss and some eye shadow on.

I got up and headed for the stairs to see why it was so quiet in the house…never a good thing.

I got down the stairs and didn't see the boys or Charlie, which is strange since he shouldn't be moving around so much.

"Mathew" I shouted from the living room.

"Yes" I heard called back and then the sound of feet pounding across the floor.

Mathew came in running at full speed down the hallway coming to a stop in front of me. With Gabriel trailing behind him.

"Where is grandpa?" I asked

They glanced at each other before staring back at me shrugging.

"You don't know where he is?" I questioned again…definitely not looking good.

Another unspoken glance passed between my boys.

I moved around them and walked in the direction they came from and entered the dining room.

I could see Charlie outside, with a large contraction and poles at his feet.

"Charlie…What you doing out of your CHAIR" I yelled across the yard. Making my way to him anger in my eyes. He jumped at the sound of my voice and dropped some large pole three times his size.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled

I could see Charlie grab his walker and glancing around the yard avoiding eye contact with me.

"CHARLIE SWAN…what is this thing? And why are you not where I left you in the living room. You should not be out here working. Are these tools?" I said glancing at the debree litter across the back yard.

"Well you see..ummm… I was watching TV last week and I saw this and thought the boys might like it"

I dropped my head down. Over the last two weeks we have received package after package delivered to our home full of stuff from home shopping networks and infomercials. It was an obsession of Charlie's and I thought I took his wallet away from so he could stop making these ridiculous purchases of kitchen stuff he is never going to use or weird games he buys for the boys. Even a jacket he bought for me.

"Charlie…how is this even possible. I took your wallet."

"They gave me a credit line"

"I want you inside now...Stop ordering crap. I'm sending back the that damn snow blower you bought…this is Forks…you know we don't get enough snow for that crap…Inside now mister"

Charlie said nothing else as he used his walker to get back inside the house.

When we got back inside, Jasper was sitting on the couch talking with the boys, as I heard the doorbell ring.

I held up a finger to Jasper letting him know I'll need a minute and then went to get the door.

I opened the door to find a huge huge man at the door with short jet black hair and bulging biceps. He was so big and tall.

"Hey Bella" he smiled at me

"Hi….Can I help you"

"You don't remember me…I'm hurt" he said with a hand over his heart feigning offense.

"Umm…no sorry, I don't remember"

"Jacob Black…Jake"

"Oh yeah" I said blushing thinking back to the night of prom.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see you of course" he purred

I'm guessing that was supposed to be his sexy voice.

"Excuse me"

"I'm helping Charlie put the trampoline together and then I thought you and I could catch up"

Okay…he just made that sound really creepy.

So that's what the stuff in the back yard is for. I motioned for him to enter and didn't even address the fact he wanted to "catch up".

He followed me into the living room and Charlie smiled when he saw Jake enter. The boys were weary but quiet.

"How you doing there boy" Charlie said from his recliner.

"I'm doing great now" Jake said glancing my way making me feel uncomfortable and also reminding me of my current attire that shows some cleavage.

I quickly looked away and over to my date. Jasper was staring at Jacob with a blank expression.

"Jasper, are you ready" I asked.

"Yes, certainly" He said getting up from the couch.

I ducked down to give my three boys a kiss before sliding past Jake hoping to put as much distance as possible between us.

Jasper placed his hand on my lower back instantly calming me down, but making Jake's glare towards Jasper look murderous.

"Okay guys, I'll see you later. Charlie…bedtime is at 8:30 for those two" I called out

"Okay, have fun Bells…and remember what I said Jasper" Charlie said with the hand and eye motioning like he was watching. I wanted to laugh at Charlie playing a protective fatherly role.

Jasper nodded and guided me out to his car.

He opened the door for me than walked over to his door and got in.

It felt really nice sitting with Jasper on the ride over, the silence was very comfortable. I wanted to ask where we were headed but decided to let it go.

After being in the car for all most 20 minutes we pull up at a restaurant located in a small shopping strip.

"I thought a nice dinner and movie would be good for tonight, you know with the limited choices available in Forks and Port Angeles."

"Sounds good" I responded

He came and opened my door again and led me to the entrance with his hand on my back, again. "I hope you like Thai food" he said

"I've never had it"

"Oh well, I'm glad to be experiencing it with you" Jasper smiled…he had a pretty smile.

There I go again with that pretty word again.

He made reservations and were seated quickly and ordered our food. I ordered something chicken curry or something…it seemed like a safe choice. Only issue now was the awkward silence. The car ride was a comfortable silence. This now is an awkward silence; usually Jasper and I could talk a mile a minute to each other.

I just don't know what to say.

"It's weird now, isn't it?" Jasper said

I laughed "Kind of…this is my first real date with someone. I've only ever had two set-up dates in my entire life on the night of prom and about a year ago Angela set-up with some horrible acquaintance. The date was doomed from the start" I giggled.

"What about the boys' dad?" Jasper asked

I stilled for a moment…I've never really told anyone about him.

"You don't have to answer that, sorry I asked" He backpedaled.

"No it's okay…umm we never actually had a date. It was a one night stand kind of thing. It was shortly after I graduated early from undergrad, I met him at party and we really hit off and it was just one night.

I don't even know what his last name was. Not that I slept around like that, I was virgin…at least he said he was one too and he seemed tentative toward me so I believe him, but yeah…" I said blushing not ready to admit I haven't been with anyone else sexual since that night.

"Oh, I wouldn't have thought you slept around though. Sorry to start off so heavy. What was your major in school, I know said you went to school in Chicago."

"It was double major of Biology and Psych. I was pre med… I wanted to be doctor, actually a neurologist or a general physician."

"Wow…that's a lot of school" Jasper chuckle

"Yeah, it would have been, but the boys came along. I thought I could still do medical school with them…but it just wouldn't work. The schedule is demanding and I would need like 24/7 child care…not to mention money. Even so I couldn't imagine leaving the boys for school work and classes. I would have missed them too much."

"Well the boys are great."

"Yeah, their my greatest accomplishment and I'm okay with that" I smiled

"I would too" he responded

"You want kids someday" I blurted out.

Oops

"Yeah, someday I would like some" He smiled …but not fully.

I don't think I can imagine myself being romantic with Jasper enough…to even produce children. Suddenly, I didn't see myself with Jasper that way…?

I just half smiled.

The rest of dinner was strained…but my food was delicious and Jasper is great company to have around. Maybe love will grow between us….I mean he is a good looking guy…even if I don't feel the sparks.

We both calmed down after we got in the car to head back to Forks. The ride back was filled with jokes…mainly about the horrible movie we saw at the theater.

He walked me to the door and my nerves and butterflies started to bounce around in my stomach. I totally forgot about the kiss. I did kind of want a kiss from him, but wasn't sure which way he would want to go.

Okay…so I'll just act like he's not going to give me one and that way if he does then okay great.

Once I came out of my mind battle I realized I wasn't paying attention and we had reached the porch step that I sooo didn't see. I felt myself trip up and jasper try to catch me.

He missed…and all too fast I have small scrape on my knee.

Just great! –insert sarcasm—

"Bella you okay" Jasper gasped

"Yeah….it's just me, my fault." I smiled up at him

"I had a great time Bella…I'll see you tomorrow" Asked Jasper as we stood on the porch.

He wanted a second date…?

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

I saw he him quickly lean down and kiss my cheek before smiling back down at me. "See you tomorrow" and he started backing away to his car.

I turned to put my key in the door. The house was quiet and dark. I went to the right heading for the stairs when a light switched on.

I jumped and yelped out as I saw a dark figure. As the light hit his face…I felt like I was in some kind of horror flick.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped

"I was waiting for you" he said

**Sorry for the Cliff. I just had to find some place to split Chapter 5, so I can finish writing the rest of Chapter 5. **


	6. 2nd Half of Chapter 5 Forks

**Hi…short AN**

**I'm still looking for a Beta. Send me a message if interested**

**This the second half of Chapter 5**

_I turned to put my key in the door. The house was quiet and dark. I went to the right heading for the stairs when a light switched on. _

_I jumped and yelped out as I saw a dark figure. As the light hit his face…I felt like I was in some kind of horror flick._

"_What are you doing here?" I gasped_

"_I was waiting for you" he said_

"Why" I said glancing at all available exits…if I scream would Charlie be able to get to me fast enough.

"Bella, you know… to catch up and talk…remember"

"Jacob, its 11 o'clock at night you need to go home."

"I waited for you"

"Does Charlie know you're still here?"

"I told him I'd wait up for you and make sure you got home okay."He spoke while his eyes were scanning my body

"Go home Jacob" I said

He walked over toward the exit still staring at me "See you tomorrow Bella."

He turned all the way around and I heard him exit the front door. I walked over and put on all the locks then headed for my bedroom.

Creepy

XXXXXXXX 

The next morning I was shook awake by Gabriel jumping on top of me and a sharp pain from the impact of his knees connecting with my body.

"Anthony, what are you doing? That hurt mommy" I groaned

"Sorry…you slept a long time" he said grinning at me but still bouncing on his knees

"What time is it?"

"11"

I shot up to a sitting position and looked over at the clock "11" I repeated

I've never slept in that long before. "Did you guys eat breakfast?" I said rising from the bed and running down the steps with Gabriel following.

"Grandpa made us breakfast" he called from somewhere behind me

I stopped in my tracks …since when does Charlie cook.

I saw Charlie sitting in his recliner watching Sunday football, with Mathew spread out on the couch. Both eyes flew to me as I hit the last step.

"Morning Bells" Charlie said glancing quickly at me then returning his attention to the television.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked

"What cooking?" he responded without looking me still watching a pre-game

"You guys had breakfast" His eyes met mine this time

"Oh yeah…we had leftover pizza. You know good source of calcium and stuff." He mumbled out as he pretended to became engrossed in the game again.

I just shook my head….it was probably safer than him attempting to cook.

I yawn and stretch out. I plop on the couch next to Mathew who quickly moves to cuddle up with me. That causes Gabriel Anthony to crawl on top of me and try to push his brother out the way for the spot next to me.

Which as it always does begins another fight.

"MOVE" Gabriel says to Mathew still trying to squeeze his body in between us.

"No" Mathew shouts and shoves his brother back.

"I know two boys who want time out." I said picking up Gabriel off my lap. Giving him my seat then walking back up stairs. "I'm going to shower…no more arguing out of you two"

It was typical with twins or I guess siblings to fight over who sits next to mommy. I'm just glad they still want to be that close to me…so I'm cherishing it now before they get any older.

I came back down an hour later showered and feeling renewed. I dressed in some Capri jeans and a fitted burgundy polo top, with some black ballet flats.

"Bells…we're going to a bonfire party tonight" Charlie says

"Why are you telling me instead of asking and what bonfire?"

"It's this thing down at the beach….Jake reminded me yesterday. I usually go, it's once a month during the warmer months."

So that's what Jake meant last night by see you tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to seeing him again. Sitting in Charlie living room in the dark is weird to say the least.

"Come on Bells…You got to let an old man outside sometime." He smiled and chuckled over at me.

I smiled back…he hasn't really been anywhere since he got out of the hospital. It couldn't hurt for us to go and the boys have hardly seen anything but the school and this house. Plus the boys have never been to a beach before.

"Okay okay" I reply. I know Charlie probably wants to see his friend Billy Black.

We packed up what we would need and I made a pasta salad, since Charlie said it's suppose to be a potluck type of thing. Though he says they have long since banned him from bring anything.

It only took us 20 minutes to make it out to first beach where the party was being held.

The boys and I scrambled out of the car and over to Charlie's door to help him out.

He has been getting around much better lately; he started physical therapy about a week ago. He is getting his strength back and only needs a walker now.

"Fresh air smells good" Charlie says taking a whiff of our surroundings.

I just roll my eyes. The smell of sausage, hot dogs, and burgers is the only thing I can smell…not fresh air.

I'm slightly disappointed that Jasper couldn't come with us. He stopped by the house quickly this afternoon while we were getting ready for the bonfire. He told us he had to head back toward the city before it got too late. He played with the boys for a while in the backyard the contraption Jake and Charlie put together and we talked together outside when I walked him to his car. It was more like good friends chatting than a potential couple. There was still a little flirting going on and he ended it with another kiss on the cheek. The kiss was closer to my lips this time. I was disappointed but I figure next week I'll make the first move.

We started moving toward the beach and I could see practically a whole town down on the beach. It wasn't packed but still a large number of people. I felt butterflies are taking up residence in my stomach again, my shy nature poking through again. Wondering what they were going to think of Charlie's rouge daughter returning to Forks.

Charlie use to spend so much time here at first beach and La Push the year I lived with him, I would always opt to stay at the house when he came to La Push. The only ones that came to visit him often were Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I knew of their children but nothing else.

If I remember correctly Billy talked about Jacob non-stop when he visited, but I only met Jacob prom night. I'm not sure what happen to his wife. Charlie's other friend Harry was a talkative guy from what I can remember but he really didn't talk about his family much back then.

Since moving back Sue Clearwater the nurse the hospital has been coming to help out with Charlie, she has been a godsend. I found out she was married to Harry and that they had two children. Harry left her for another woman five years ago. Their daughter Leah is my age and Seth is four years younger. They both still live with her in La Push.

I wonder if she'll be here tonight…at least that will be one person I know.

As we got closer to the group all eyes are on us, like we we're some exhibit at a museum.

My body is starting to feel weak from the nervous energy running through it.

I'm not sure how much longer I can keep hold on to this cooler in my hands. My heart is running at full speed and I feel crimpled from all the attention.

I want to just put my head down, like I did in high school walking through the halls and hearing the whispers.

I've got no clue where to go so that's not a possibility, and there is the mass of people and Charlie is walking so fucking slow, so he is no help.

Don't these people have any respect….it's so rude to stare! The boys are making it even harder to walk straight since they're practical walking on my toes.

Even the people that were playing volleyball and football have stopped to stare at us.

Suddenly an angel comes glaring at them as she passes through the crowd to our small group.

"Bella, don't you look lovely" Sue comes over giving me a half hug and kiss on the cheek. This woman is wonderful and slowly people have starting to look away and back to minding their own business.

She backs away from me with a gentle pat on the arm and then turns toward Charlie giving him a huge smile like it's just made her day. I glance over at Charlie seeing him blush under her attention. I laugh a little seeing the big bad Chief of Forks blushing.

Sue starts fussing over Charlie and I decide to make myself scarce.

I glance around to find a place to drop of my food, and see a couple of tables' set-up with food to my right.

I walk over with the boys hovering by my feet.

"Excuse, me" I ask the lady standing behind the tables. She's really beautiful long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. She looks around my age if not a little older.

"Hi, Bella"

"Hi" I responded not comfortable with the fact she knows me and I haven't met her before.

"You don't remember me?" She asks with a smile

"Have we met before?" I ask

She laughs "Yes, at the hospital. I'm the receptionist." I try to place her face again, but come up blank

"It's okay if you don't remember. How are you?"

"I'm good. I brought pasta salad who should I give this to. I didn't bring a lot I didn't know it was going to be this many people."

"It's quite alright. You can give it to me and we always have plenty of food so it's okay. The boys around here are like a pack wolves." She laughed

"I noticed everyone I've met from La Push is huge." I giggle back while passing her the cooler.

"Who are these gentlemen you have with you?"

"This right here on my left is Mathew and this is Gabriel Anthony. But we just call him Anthony"

She smiles and leans towards the boys. "How would you guys like to hear some great tales and legends?"

I smile appreciating her effort to make the boys feel more comfortable…especially after the staring contest the town objected us too. They seemed hesitant to follow her so I give them a little push. "I bet those are some good stories, why don't you all go ahead with Ms. Emily.

Emily holds out her two hands and the boys latch on as she walks them over to some other children.

I turn around and quickly scan the area. Only a few people are still staring and I can see Charlie over next to Sue and a slightly older looking Billy Black.

I wander over so I don't look like a total loser, standing alone fidgeting with my shirt.

"Well well look whose back" Billy sneers at me when I approach.

What did I ever do to him?

"Billy" Charlie says in a stern warning voice.

Billy continues his hateful looks and I walk closer to Sue. Who drapes an arm over my shoulder?

I was planning on saying hi but now he doesn't deserve that. Everything is quiet and tense in our corner.

"Bella let me go introduce you to Seth" I say a silent prayer again thankful for Sue's intervention.

She leads me over to a group of guys playing touch football. Amongst them is Jacob who leaves the game and runs over to us.

"Hey Bella, I missed you" Jacob says leaning in to kiss my cheek.

EWWW

The look of disgust quickly graces my face. Only Jacob is acting oblivious to it.

"Seth, come meet Bella" Sue calls over to the other boys who have resumed playing the game.

I look past Jake to see a young man running toward us. He's really an adorable little dude with a kilowatt smile on his face. He's not as muscular as the other boys or as tall. He's still taller than me, which is not saying much since I'm 5'5'.

"Hey Ma" He says as he reaches us. He bumps shoulders with Jake, who I hadn't notice had been staring again.

What is with these people and staring contests? Do I need to check a mirror or something?

I quickly wiped my brow and hair to make sure it looked normal.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you. Ma's been talking about you and your sons quite a bit recently. I already like you…better than my sister" He laughed

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as well. I would have to say I feel the same for you only I don't have a sister." I smiled.

"Bella, Let's go dance" Jacob said interrupting my conversation with Seth

"No, Thanks. I'm not really into dancing. I actually hate it." I told him with a shrug.

"Well you want take a walk together" He perused

"Umm…not really I'm actually tired."I said lying through my teeth. "I should go check on the boys. Excuse me." I said backing away and walking over to the other side where my boys were listening with the other children.

I plopped down on the beach in the back of the group so I didn't distract the boys with my presence.

The story was almost to end and as soon as it was finish. I heard them call everyone over to eat.

I quickly grab the boys so they didn't get lost in the shuffle. I then guided them to the food.

For some reason all the attention has ruined my appétit. I grab some of the punch and even the boys are eating light opting to just have some hot dogs.

We took a seat at a table and were soon joined by Charlie, Sue, Seth, Billy, and Jacob. Charlie had a mountain of food that I know is not on his approved diet.

His plate is nothing in comparison to the plates Seth and Jacob have.

"So Bella, are you going to be a nurse over at the hospital soon" Seth asks

"No, there haven't been any openings there in a while. I'm actually planning on moving to Seattle to get settled. I'm hoping to find a job out there."

"What about the one with Carlisle's daughter-in-law? I thought you were going to consider it" Charlie inquires

"I am considering it, but I want to keep my options open in case anything there falls through."

"Bella, can you please pass the lemonade"

I look over to Jake and reach for the pitcher and pass it over.

"So Seattle that should be awesome. I can't wait to get out of this small town" Seth says 

The rest of dinner went on with idle conversation, Billy continued to sneer at me through the meal, while Charlie tried to keep his attention occupied. I didn't know what his problem was but I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. I spent most of my time talking to Seth. He's hilarious and helps keep the boys entertained.

We only hang around for another 30 minutes after dinner before I was ready to head back. The boys were disappointed having met new friends, but it was already really late. I hugged Sue and Seth goodbye and waved to Emily before heading to the car.

When we pulled back into the driveway of Charlie's modest home, I was the only one awake. I was really too tired to try and carry the boys in. I quickly woke up my three men and we all trudged inside. I decided to just quickly get the boys changed and then I crawled into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I was up really early. I quickly made my way down the steps in the quiet house.

I grab the skillet as soon as I got to the kitchen and start making scrambled egg whites for everyone, with some turkey sausage and bagel thins.

I really enjoy being able to make the boys breakfast before preschool. When we lived in Baltimore I was usually to short on time to put much effort into breakfast. We either did cereal or oatmeal.

By the time I have all the food plated I hear feet storming down the steps screaming "grandpa".

"MATHEW ANTHONY come eat." I call from my spot at the table.

The boys quickly enter the kitchen with Charlie behind him. They all take a seat and begin to chow down"

"Boys…say grace" They pause and wait until I finish saying grace before continuing.

"Mommy, Grandpa says we go fishing"

"Baby…its we're going fishing"

"going fishing" Anthony repeats

"That's sounds like fun" I said ethusaticaly for the boys.

"Yeah, Bells. I was wondering if I can take them out next weekend."

"Can you handle them on boat in your condition" I ask. I know Charlie is getting stronger…but I don't even know what type of boat this is.

"Well Dr. Cope will be with us, we're going together. My boat's doesn't have a lot room, but Carlisle lets us borrow his boat from time to time…kind of for Thanks for taking care of it for him when he's away."

"Is Dr. Cullen going?" I'm a little weary of the Dr. Cullen being that close to the boys. I stopped taking them to Charlie's appointment with us, opting to leave with them with Mrs. Cope who loves having them. But Dr. Cullen will continually ask about them. Just recently did he stop asking.

"No, he can't make it"

"Okay" I responded

"Is that an okay, I can take them?"

"Yes, I guess its okay"

"YES" The boys say excited that I'm giving in

"Maybe, you and Jasper can do something together, while we're gone."

"Charlie" I say in a shocked stern voice. I don't want to bring up any potential relationship in front the boys or have Dr. Cope and Charlie playing matchmaker.

He just smiles across the table and finishes his food.

"Okay, boys upstairs you have to take a quick bath and get to school. You're already going to be late"

"Do we have to? Can't we just skip it?"

"Bath or School…either way no" I laughed

They groan before heading for the stairs. I follow them, but call over my shoulder. "Charlie dishes are on you…and no matchmaking old man." I giggle

I can hear him groan as I head up the steps.

I give the boys a bath together. I had started bathing them separately months ago, but since we were so tired last night they didn't get their baths and there is not enough time for them to take separate ones this morning.

I get the boys over to Forks Elementary in record time and head back over to the house to see Sue has arrived. I decide to get back in my car and go to the library to give Sue and Charlie some private time. Something tells me that there is something between those two.

I head over to the library to use their computers, since the one computer Charlie has is broken.

The first thing I check is my email. I have few spam emails, and one reply from Dr. Cullen.

_To: ISBSWAN_

_From: CCullen_

_Hello Bella, it was great to see your email regarding the job prospect. Please see the personal email address and phone number below for my new daughter. She will be expecting to hear from you soon. _

_Email: LEAD15_

_C: 555-555-5555_

_All the Best_

_Dr. C. Cullen, MD_

I quickly typed a thank you to Dr. C for the opportunity and recommendation. I decide to respond via email to the new Dr. Cullen, fearing I'll be too nervous over the phone.

_To:_ _LEAD15_

_From: ISBSWAN_

_Hello, Dr. Cullen I writing today to inquiry about the nurse position. I have heard from your father-in-law Dr. Carlisle Cullen that you are looking for a nurse for private practice. _

_To give you a little background I have been working for the last three half-years as a nurse at John Hopkins hospital in Baltimore, MD. I also hold a Bachelor's degree from UChicago in Biology. I'm now hoping to relocate to the Seattle area. _

_Please let me know if you are interested in setting up a meeting together._

_ISABELLA M. SWAN_

I closed out of my email after pressing send and then went to a corner to read my latest book. I was still a little weary of taking a job of close acquaintance. I loved working in the hospital but the hours could be horrible and especially the over night shifts. I had to do a couple once a month and it was horrible getting someone to sit for the twins. Angela and I usually always worked the same shifts. The head charge thought we worked really well together.

XXXXXXXXX

The week flew by in a flash and I got a response from Dr. C's daughter. I have an interview on Monday in Seattle with her. I'm not really nervous but I have found myself really praying I get the job. Charlie is getting so much better and Sue is here whenever she's not working, so I don't feel the need to stay here in Charlie house much longer.

Every time I broach the subject of leaving Charlie starts making excuses of why I should stay or suddenly he's sick or in pain and refuses to leave his bed.

At first I would buy into it, but Sue believes he's doing it on purpose.

"Charlie" I called getting home after picking up the boys from school. They're really excited about their fishing trip tomorrow.

"Bells" he croaks from his bed that is still downstairs.

I walk into the corner and see him lying in bed holding out his water cup.

"Why don't you get the water" I say with my hands on my hip.

"Bells, what's wrong? You know I have been having some pain and dizzy spells. I should stay in bed"

"Charlie you should not be having pain, we went to the doctor and says there is nothing wrong with you"

"I can feel it Bells"

"Charlie, please tell me what's wrong? I know you started all this when I said I was looking for an apartment"

He closes his eyes and rolls over facing away from me.

"Charlie"

No response

I grab his cup off the side table and go to the kitchen to get him some water.

When I get back he's in the same position.

"Charlie, I guess since you're not feeling well, I should tell the boys the fishing trip is cancelled." I said

"No, No" He says turning over to face me now. "Let's just wait and see if I feel better in the morning. I can take my pills and then maybe I'll feel better by the morning."

It's like raising three children in this house. I blow out air and throw my hands up in the air, leaving the room to head upstairs. He's the worst liar in the world.

"Hey! Get down now. You know better" I yelled to the boys seeing them jumping on the beds.

"Mathew, go downstairs and keep Grandpa company. Anthony, go into the bathroom and start the water for your bath."

"Mommy, I'm clean enough already. We didn't have recess today so no bath" Anthony responds standing up and shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter its still bath time" I tell him

"But people take baths because their dirt. I'm not dirty"

"Anthony! Mommy's tired. Please just go get ready for your bath"

I'm not in the mood to argue with the boys tonight. Anthony takes one first and then I run some water for Mathew to take his bath.

"Goodnight, cookie monsters. I love you!" I say tucking the boys into bed with a kiss

"Love you too. Can you come fishing with us too?"

"No baby…it's grandpa-grandson time no mommy's allowed" I said kissing Anthony's nose

"Can we call Jasper Daddy?" Mathew asks

"We've talked about this. Jasper is a friend of ours, right now nothing else."

"How come we don't have a daddy…were did ours go"

They always come back to this question. It feels like they find new ways to ask the same question. I dread the thought of when they get older and find out that I don't even know their father's last name. What will they think of me then?

"Go to sleep boys. You both have to get up super early to go fishing with grandpa."

They don't argue back and that's a blessing.

I crawl in my bed and stare at the wall cursing the drama that took place last year. That's when the boys' fascination with "Daddy" began. They asked once when they were around three…just then understanding the word "Daddy" then bring it up again till last year right before Father's Day.

Last year, their preschool had a big father's day event and I curse the school for the production they put on in honor of fathers. They had the children writing what their Daddy's do and presenting them and talking about Daddy's and reading books about fathers. It planted so much in Anthony's heart to have what the other children talked about. The boys even wanted to start calling Ben, Dad. Ben was going to let them, but it hurt too much for me thinking about their real father out there somewhere. I actually felt sorry and couldn't let another man take that title away from their real father even if they never meet him. It wasn't like I was mad at him. He was everything to me that night we shared. I was young and I just wanted to rid myself of the virgin status. He made my body tingle with electricity and made my body flame from the heat radiated from our union. I would have tried to get more information from him that night if I had wanted a relationship. I was just so consumed thinking that I would have those feels again with another guy when I finished med school and actually wanted to date. I didn't see our connection as high up then. You don't know you miss something until it's gone. I have never felt that connected or at ease with a guy other than him. As much as I wish Jasper could give me those tingles. I know it was probably a once in a lifetime connection I held with Edward and I was mistaken to think it could be that way with any other guy.

**Please Reviw…THANKS**


	7. Chapter 6 Not Again

**I don't own twilight.**

**Okay...Time for another post. This Chapter is super short.**

**Thanks for the Reviews. So many are asking for Edward, sadly it's still a couple of chapters before he makes an appearance. It will be soon though. **

**I hope to post Chapter 7 this week too, since this chapter is short. **

**Chapter 6**

**Not Again**

When I received an email response from Dr. Cullen for an interview, I thought we would meet at the practice, but instead she wanted to meet at a coffee shop near UW.

"Can I get your order miss" Said the young barista

"Yes, please. Can I get a Grande Soy Steam w/ Caramel"

I slid the cashier my debit card and moved to the side.

When I got my cup I took a seat in the back of the quaint coffee shop waiting on hopefully my new boss.

I glanced at my cell phone to check the time…a nervous habit of mine.

I siped my steam milk looking at the other patrons, the shop was filled with students working on their laptops.

When I glanced toward the door wondering what Dr. Cullen looked like. It couldn't have prepared me for the woman I saw.

Walking my way was a grinning blond beauty. She had perfect shady blond hair that was styled to perfection. Perfect teeth and the curves of a supermodel wrapped in a designer dress and high stilettos. She strutted my like she was on the catwalk. I stood up grinning at the woman.

"Rose" I said not believing my eyes.

"Bella" She said back squealing and rushing towards me. She grabbed me in a tight embrace.

Standing in the middle of Meg's Café we stood wrapped in each other laughing.

"How are you? You're still in Washington I see." I said speaking first

"Yes I am. Washington has really grown on me." Rose responded.

"Wow. I can't believe you're here. It's so great to see you" I say hugging her again.

She laughed back at me "Guess What"

"What?"

"What are you doing here" She asks me smirking

"Umm…I'm moving to Seattle soon, I'm here for a job interview today"

"I know. You're hired" She says to me smiling

"What"

So confused right now

"You're hired" Rose said again

"What do you mean?"

"Isabella Swan, Dr. Rosalie Hale-Cullen nice to meet you" She said extending her hand out for me to shake.

"What!" Obviously, I need a wider vocabulary

Rosalie shakes her head, grabs my arm dragging me back to my table. "Come on girl, sit down"

"You're Dr. Cullen?" I ask in shock with my mouth wide open.

"Yes, I just got married three months ago. Hubby and I just came back from our two month honeymoon a month ago." She says showing me ring

"Wow. Congratulations" I say gaping at the humongous ring on her finger.

"Thank you"

"So you're Dr. C's new daughter in law"

"Yeah, I didn't know it was you he had been talking about until I saw your email with your name at the bottom. All he told me was that Chief Swan daughter is a nurse relocating to this area with experience in pediatrics. I've known Chief Swan for about the past three years, I had no idea you were his daughter. When I got your email I was so surprised. That's why I signed my email back to you Dr. R. Cullen. I wanted to surprise you today."

"I'm surprised for sure. So is this the same guy you moved to Washington for?"

"Yes, it's the same guy. I wanted to wait until I finished my residency before planning my wedding. I would have wanted you to be my maid of honor but you disappeared"

"Yeah" I said sheepishly.

Rosalie Hale brings back so many memories. She was my roommate for three years at UChicago. We met our freshman year in a study group and became fast friends. We were both pre-med with our eyes on getting into medical school. We were both so focused and we bonded over that. She was a girly girly into the boys, hair, and make-up. Then she would twist her hair up and be all about work and studies. We graduated early together she was accepted to UW Medical because her boyfriend lived in Seattle. While I was accepted to Hopkins.

"What happen to you? Last time we talked you were full speed ahead to Hopkins." of course she would ask about that. Rosalie is bold and asks whatever is on her mind, no mind to if it was personal or not.

I stared at the table a little embarrassed, she became the doctor she dreamed about, while I'm still a nurse and nowhere near close to going back to medical school.

"Bella, come on I need details. When I got your email signed by Isabella Swan I knew it had to be my badass nerd roommate form UChicago. You were really dedicated to being a doctor, even more than me."

"I got pregnant" I sighed.

"What? You're kidding me. You were my virgin roommate. I thought you were pregnant before you left but I really didn't think that was really going on. I just suspected it"

"I don't really want to talk about it" I muttered. She could sense I wasn't ready to open up. I knew she would inquire again soon, but for now she gave me an understanding nod.

"Alright, so you're a nurse." Rose said with forced excitement to be changing the topic of conversation

"Yeah, are you okay with us working together?" I asked

"Oh yeah, you're a hard worker and I know how smart you are and competent. I knew I struck gold when I saw your email. You're saving me from interviewing a bunch of nitwits. I'll be honored to work with you Bella"

I giggled, that was Rose she didn't get along with a lot people especially females.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about when you needed me to start. Dr. C mentioned you didn't need me soon, I just want to check. I just moved to Washington to take care and be close to my father. He lives about three hours from here and but I plan to eventually find a place in Seattle."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear about Charlie. I don't know him that well but the Cullen family spends at least two times year out at the house in Forks. Carlisle is the best doctor for him to have. To answer your question Carlisle is right. Em and I still have a little honeymooning to do before I start at the practice. So I will start seeing patients a month from now."

"That's perfect"

"Well we can iron out more details closer to the date. I'll be in touch. Oh and the location of the practice is actually about 20 minutes outside of the city. Is that okay?"

I thought for minute I really wanted to be in the city but the work hours and working with Rose would be ideal. "That's fine with me. I'll make it work"

"Great. I have to run I'm meeting my sister-in-law for some shopping. I would invite you but I remember your aversion to shopping. Still have it?"

"Certainly, so I would bid you goodbye and talk to you soon" I laugh. No shopping for me

"Alright, it was great seeing you again. Can't wait till you move here and we can start hanging out. I'll call you soon" She kissed my cheek and made her way to the exit.

I stayed seated thinking over how that just happened so quickly.

I'm a little nervous and relieved to be working with Rose. We always got along well. I just have new priorities though.

I don't know what she thinks of me. Even if I thought of going back to med school so much time has passed and it would be so much time away from the boys.

I glanced at my watch again to see what time it was. I borrowed Charlie's car for my trip up here to the city. I was planning on staying overnight at Jasper's apartment. He said he would sleep on the couch and I could have his bed.

I caught the bus to his apartment which was in a nice part of town.

I'm not really all that familiar with Seattle, but his apartment building looks nice. I lifted the phone to my ear and called Jasper so he would know were waiting downstairs he came down and collected me.

"Hey" I said smiling. When he opened the building door for me

Who knows where this night will take us. I knew I wanted to make a move on him, but I didn't want to come on to strong. I definitely wasn't ready for sex.

"Let me show you my bach pad"

"Really Jasper "bach pad". That's Lame"

"No, the word Lame is lame"

"Whatever"

He grabbed my overnight bag and led me to the elevator. He pressed the 5th floor button and the elevator ride was quiet.

We reached the floor and there was a lot of apartments on he only went three doors down and then opened the door.

His place was okay, I could tell he seemed like a neat freak. Everything looked like the spot was chosen specifically for each item. When you walk through the door the coat closet was on the left and then the entrance to the kitchen was next to it. He has black appliances and the cabinets are white. You can see out into his living/dining room through a half wall. He bar stools on the other side. The nicest thing about Jasper's apartment was the view. It had three small walls of windows that looked out to the front of the building.

"This is nice Jasper"

"Thanks, it's convenient for work and everything. Can I get you anything water, tea?"

"No, I'm good."

"Well make yourself at home"

He went into the kitchen but I could still see him. I walked around and set on the couch and stared at the dark TV. I wasn't much of a TV person so I had no real desire to turn it on.

My mind was still on my coffee break with Rosalie. Never in a million years would I have thought our paths would cross again. Rose was probably the best friend I ever had other than Angela. I thought of her for about a year after I left school. I meant to keep in touch with her, but I was just too embarrassed. Even now I feel resentment towards her…it's small but there none the less. I do think we'll work well together.

"What's on your mind, I'm sensing a lot of unease" Jasper said appearing in front of my face waving a bottle of water.

"You know what I think you missed your calling…are you an empath?" I laughed.

"I wish" he said sarcastically "but seriously I can also see it written all of your face. Are you uncomfortable being here?"

"No, that's not it" I responded shaking my head.

I looked up to meet Jasper's pretty blues and stared. I knew he had proven himself trustworthy. I broke the eye contact and fell back deeper into the couch.

I sighed "I ran into my roommate from college today"

"Not a good roommate or something…you all have some sort of Catfight."

"No, nothing like that, we got along great. We both had a lot of drive and we pushed each other to always do better. We actually ended up graduating a semester early together."

"So why the face? Does she live here in Seattle?"

"Well remember I had the interview today for the job that Dr. C recommended. Well it turns out that Dr. C's daughter in law is my old roommate Rose."

"Well that was nice" He said looking at me to explain more about my mood.

"She's super nice and has always been beautiful; I bet she fits right in with the Cullen family. Dr. C is a hottie"

"Ahhh… no talk like that."

"Sorry, forgot you're not a girl"

"Last I looked down there it was all man" He said glancing down at his crotch and back up to me with a grin.

I hit is shoulder and laughed.

"Anyway, she is beautiful, married, and about to enter a new practice. It just has me thinking about how our lives have change so much. I was the bookworm into books and I avoided guys like the plague. She was gorgeous and smart beauty with a very active sex life. Yet I'm the one that got knocked up and had to drop out of medical school. Not that I'm saying she should have been the knocked one or that she shouldn't be a doctor. She had a rough past too and I know she has worked hard. I'm just a little bitter."

"Are you ashamed of keeping the boys? I don't think so, I see you with them…you love them so deeply. It's a part of what I like about you."

"Yeah, I would never go back and change what happen. No regrets" I said

"It's okay to fill a little jealous, even though you're happy with the choices you made"

"Yeah, thanks for listening Jasper"

"Of course, now did you get the job?"

I grinned "Of course"

"Excellent, let's kick back and watch a movie" Jasper said getting up from his spot on the couch next to me. He headed over to his entertainment section and loaded a DVD in"

"Hold on what do you have me watching" I asked as he walked back over resuming his spot next to me. He sat back and placed an arm over my shoulders and cuddled me to him.

"It's a surprise" he grinned

"Right" I said turning back to the TV and resting my head on his chest.

We ended up watching two movies and pigging out on junk food. Jasper was a lot of fun to be around and kept me entertained throughout the movie.

When we finished the second movie and I was more than ready to make a move forward with Jasper.

When the movie's credits started to roll I looked up from Jasper chest to his face. He had really lean and slim face and his face was smooth with no stubble visible.

When I met his eyes he was staring intently back at me. I'm not sure what emotion was displayed there but I inched a little closer hoping to detect how he felt about our closeness.

I know they say people eyes darken, but if anything Jasper's eyes were even brighter blue than normal.

It was only seconds later that he closed the distance and gave me a searing kiss. Our lips moved against each other perfectly. I didn't feel any sparks like I did with Edward. Jasper's kisses weren't as warm and soft. This kiss did feel good it has been so long since I had this type of intimacy. I felt his tongue graze against my lips and I opened up for him to enter in. His tongue probed and moved efficiently in my mouth. I could feel the heat between my legs grow and pulled one leg over Jasper thus straddling him on his couch.

He didn't seem to reject our new position, especially when I started grinding against his erection. I could feel it giving me the friction I needed. The heat was so much I just couldn't help but grind harder trying to feel the connection to Jasper. My stomach was coiling and he felt so good, I needed something extra I just couldn't figure out what it was.

My movements pick up and Jasper is grabbing me by my thighs and thrusting upwards.

Suddenly, I feel Jasper pick me up and carry me back to his bedroom. I had yet to see what his bedroom looked like and now was not the time. I could feel the bed undernief me.

I looked up into his eyes. But in a flash I suddenly saw bronze hair and green eyes boring into mine before they changed to blue.

Jasper came in to lock his lips against mine again. His lips felt good, I kissed him harder waiting for sparks to sting me.

When Jasper lifted again he stared into my eyes, I closed my eyes and saw green eyes and olive skin moving exploring across my body, leaving aching desire.

When I open my eyes again, I could see Jasper on my side and no longer hovering over me. I glanced in his direction and he was sitting up against the headboard with his face down.

"You said Edward's name" Jasper spoke in a whisper

Oh shit

I quickly shot up and leaned against the headboard, as well.

"Sorry"

"It's okay, I was forcing it too. I wanted you so bad you're incredibly beautiful" he said looking back at me "smart, kind, an incredible mom but it doesn't feel any passion behind our kisses. I don't know if I feel the right way about you. Then you said his name"

"I'm soo sorry Jasper, I wanted that too. You're a terrific guy. Gosh, I sound so cliché don't I." I said to Jasper with a smile.

He smiled back at me "Yeah, the it's not you, it's me thing"

"I'm sorry Jasper"

"Stop apologizing. It's okay…I don't want to lose you. I feel a connection to you our friendship as been so easy. I've never had that before" he said

"I don't want to lose you either, you've been my first real friend out here and I trust you"

"Let's not mess this up in further. I'm going to go back out to the couch and get some shut eye." He turned to me "Best Friends" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded back.

"Sweet dreams Bellarina" he said kissing my forehead

I snorted. "Bellarina, I'm anything but" I laughed

"I think your clumsiness is very graceful"

I threw a pillow his way and he dodged it. "Get out of here before I take away your man card"

He smiled and scooted out his room.

I fell back on the bed staring at Jasper ceiling.

"Damn it Edward" I said aloud to the empty room before drifting to sleep to dream of just him.

XXXXXXXXX

Jasper and I talked this morning and we both agreed that we're perfect for one another but no sparks -just attraction. We agreed not to let it jeopardize our relationship as friends. He asked more about Edward, after hearing me talk in my sleep last night. I didn't tell him anything other than I still dream about Edward sometimes…and it's always the same dream. I was still slightly embarrassed that I called Edward's name out while being with Jasper. It was stupid and unconscious.

XXXXXXXXX

On the following Monday I had just dropped the boys off at school when my cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Bella"

"Rose"

"Hey, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. Things have been crazy trying to get everything organized at the new house" Rose said

"Oh, you bought a house" I said, a little small speck of bitterness rising up

"Yes, Emmett and I are hoping to start a family really soon, speaking of you never told me what went down after graduation? What happen to John Hopkins and who's the father? Did we go to school with him?"

I laughed at her line of questions. Only she would pick up where we left off like we had been in college just yesterday.

"There is not much to tell. Typical story. I had one night stand during spring break and a few weeks later I was sick. I don't know who the guy is, I tried looking for him but I didn't really get his name or any other details. Oh, but he was in medical school."

"Wow…so where did you go after you found out. You weren't telling me much the day you left other than you needed to leave"

"Long story short—I turned to my parents for help and they turned their back on me. I still went to Baltimore and did my research job at Hopkins, but I didn't have the rest of the money for my tuition and I was going to need money for the babies. A friend of mine got me into nursing and I have been doing that ever since"

"Wow…I missed so much. I wish you would have called me. I would have tried to help. I'm not sure how but I would have wanted to be there for you"

"It's fine Rose. I was too embarrassed to tell you."

"I can't wait to meet them." She said

**I know super short and stuff. I just wanted to end Jasper/Bella romantic relationship and introduce Rose before going into the next chapters. **

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 7 Deja Vu

**I don't own twilight. **

**Another short chapter**

**This one jumps a little in time **

**Chapter 7**

**Deja Vu**

We have been in Forks for about another month since accepting the job from Rose, and I can say that we really enjoy it. I never thought I would say that about this rainy town. We still missed Angela and Ben and we still talk often on the phone, especially about the wedding plans. I would tell her how great things were going here. Everyone was an eye for eye in the city, here in Forks everyone is extremely nice to me and the boys and overly welcoming. I feel a stronger support system here and the stress I use to have in the city slipped away a little. Charlie was improving by leaps and bounds when it came to his recovery to the nerve damage from the bullets. He is walking again, with a cane now, but soon he will be a little back to normal. He is hoping to return to work soon. He misses being the town's Police Chief, part of which has to do with the boys idolizing him; it was the whole "grandpa's a superhero because he fights crime like Spiderman or superman". I'm happy the boys love being with Charlie and the feelings are mutual. I hated fishing but the boys loved it. They could never catch anything though they're too loud and move around too much, but it is their special time together.

Jasper is becoming my best friend. He didn't get down to Forks as much as before, but he calls often. Charlie and Dr. and Mrs. Cope are the only ones disappointed that their match making skills for Jasper and I failed. Dad is becoming very attached to his equally attentive nurse. I just laugh about how Sue and Charlie just dance around their feelings. Charlie is totally smitten with Sue Clearwater and they are both too shy to do anything about it.

Things over at La Push are good I went to another barbeque and I was able to meet a lot more people. They stopped by often to help me with Charlie. While the recovery from the shooting is going good, Charlie's cancer prognoses wasn't getting any better, but luckily it wasn't getting any worse. We still went out to Seattle twice a week for treatments and consultations.

I even met Jake again; he had an old truck he would let me use to take Charlie back and forth from Forks to Seattle. I still felt awkward around him, the way he stared at me rubbed me the wrong way. I never really took the boys back to Seattle after the first time, I feel comfortable enough leaving them with Mrs. G or Sue. Dr. Cullen would ask every now then if I was going to bring them by, he wanted his wife to meet them. I like Dr. C, but I didn't like our first introduction between him and boys for some reason I felt uneasy about it, Charlie said I just worried too much.

The more I think about it, everything is coming together. I would miss the fast pace of a hospital and seeing all the new babies, but working with Rose will have me home with the boys every evening and I wouldn't have shift work.

So guess what?

Surprise, I'm packing again!

I'm loving it!

Okay, so no… I'm dreading it just as much as I was before. Now I'm wondering why I unpacked all of our stuff when I knew I was going to be moving in a month's time.

Jasper had helped me find a small two-bedroom apartment. An apartment which I can afford on my own. It wasn't great, but it would due until I started working again. I wiped out my complete savings putting the first month's rent and deposit down.

I had been saving for years for medical school, and I wiped it out in a matter of two months, by moving.

I don't regret moving though. Whenever I see my boys with their grandpa or with Sue, I just can't regret the decision to move to Washington.

Angela even talks about moving out here, after they get married.

"Mommy, can we take this with us to the new house" My son said holding up his fishing pole a gift from grandpa.

"No, we're going to leave some things here remember. So it'll be here when we visit grandpa"

"Oh, grandpa is sad were leaving"

"No, grandpa is going to miss you both so much. Though he wants us to have our own space, again. Don't you want your own room again?"

"guess so" he responded with a shrug

"Come here babies, mommy needs some love"

We gathered in our bone crushing hug and I tickled my little cookie monster until they screamed uncle. Their giggles were music to my ear, always reminding me what was important in life.

"Hey are you all having fun without me" Said Jasper as he leaned against my doorframe. Smiling down at us sitting on the floor wrapped together.

"What do you think boys, should we add Jasper in our fun"

"Yes" they giggled. They started full force trying to tickle to Jasper to the ground. I could tell Jasper was faking it, but it was still too cute his interaction with the boys. I wished the boys had a father.

"Why don't you guys find grandpa and give him a hug goodbye."

"Okay" then they were off.

"Hey, why do you look so sad" Jasper asked, getting up from the floor

"No, reason"

"Bullshit, what's wrong"

"Huh…nothing. It's just sometimes I wish the boys had a father. I see them with you or my dad and wonder if they feel incomplete without a dad. I don't think they do, but every now and then I get sad thinking about the way my boys were conceived."

Jasper was speechless, I don't think he expected me to share so much of what I was feeling. People usually had to fight teeth and nails to get me to open up but with Jasper it has come so easily. He pulled me into a tight hug and I laid my head on his chest. "I think they're satisfied with an Uncle Jasper and Grandpa. No dad needed"

"Did you ever look for their father?" He asked after a while

"Remember. I didn't know him well. All I know was his name was Edward and he said he was pre-med too. I tried to search the science department at UChicago, but no Edward to be found. He probably gave some fake name"

"Oh, honey I'm here for you. Listen those boys downstairs have the best mother in the entire world. They love you so completely"

"They're loved completely by everyone Bells" I heard my father say from the door. Judging by his face he heard my admission about the boy's conception. I wasn't going to mention to them that I was a virgin that night.

I stepped back from Jasper wiped my tears and kept my head up. "Let's get on the road before it gets too late." I strolled past the two men.

I got downstairs and the boys were in the backyard on the trampoline.

"Anthony! Mathew! Come on, we need to get on the road."

They were all grins, instantly making me feel better. No matter what my boys made that night all worth it.

The U-Haul was attached to Jasper's SUV; I strapped the boys into their boosters and got in the passenger sheet. I couldn't face Charlie to say goodbye right now. I would see him next weekend. Jasper came not long after and got in the car. We waved to Charlie, while he watched us drive away from the porch. I knew he'd be okay. I left instructions for dinner- premade for him to reheat, and Sue would be over often.

I was use to the drive to Seattle now, so if felt like no time had passed when we arrived at the apartment building. I didn't like the building and the boys had gotten use to having yard to play in, I felt like we were working backwards.

Oh well, I got the boys out and went to open the door to our new home.

The boys walked slowly around the new apartment huddled together. I loved how close they were.

The apartment was better than the one I had in Baltimore and the neighborhood was about the same. It wasn't the best place to live in Seattle but it wasn't the worst, Jasper had told me when we were looking. Jasper lived within walking distance so that was a big plus; he had become my Angela of Washington.

It had a living/dining room combo as soon as you walked in. You could see the kitchen from the door as well. It had a half wall with counter, separating it from the living/dining room. Off to the left of the kitchen was the hallway leading back to the two bedrooms. I would have my own bedroom; it had been a while since I had my own room, not since high school. It still only had one bathroom, but that was okay. I was giving the boys the larger room since they had so much stuff. Charlie had bought the boys a new set of bunk beds for the apartment; he wanted to keep the set that I brought to Forks for when the boys visited. I didn't complain too much when he bought the new set, I understood the reason. I refused to let him buy me a bed for the apartment. I was going to be sleeping on the sofa again that I brought with me from Baltimore.

"So what am your pack mule or are you guys going to help me with all this stuff." Jasper said walking in carrying pieces of the boy's new bunk bed.

"Sorry" I giggled. "Boys let's go get our stuff."

It took us about two hours to get everything upstairs. There were no elevators in the building but I was on the second floor. So it was easier than moving out of the studio had been.

"Let's order some pizza and watch movies" I said after finishing

"Pepperoni" "Sausage" "Ham" The three children yelled out from the living room, not even turning their attention away from "The Lion King".

I placed the order then sat on the floor with my back against the couch. I start work on Monday. So I had one more day before returning to the working world. I had really enjoyed being home with boys again.

XXXXXX

The next morning I was getting my clothes unpacked and folding up some scrubs to wear for my first day tomorrow. Rosalie had said I could wear any scrubs I choose, that the practice wasn't strict about it.

RING, RING, RING

Really! My cell phone would ring when I have no idea where it is.

My room was a mess and I had clothes everywhere, I could hear it ringing so I know it's in this room. I started tossing piles of clothes everywhere. Messing up the somewhat messy system of organization I already had going.

By the time I got to the phone I had missed the call. I check the caller ID to relieve it was Jacob. I shivered just thinking about his name, he was different than the Jake I went to prom with. He was still to touch feely and I was uncomfortable when he was around. I decided not to call him back. I'm not in Forks so I had no idea why he was calling.

When I returned to the closet the phone started ringing again. I made my way over to the window seal where I placed the phone.

It was Jacob, again.

"Hello"

"Bella. It's Jake" I have caller ID idiot. Okay, maybe he didn't know I looked.

"What's up, Jake?"

"Well I knew you were coming to Seattle permanently. I'm glad Charlie's doing better."

"Oh, Thanks"

"No Problem. I'm here in Seattle to see you"

Ummmm…stalker much

"uu…why Jake?"

"I wanted to see you, we didn't a chance to hang out that much in Forks." On purpose dude

"I'm at your front door"

"WHAT? Where did you get my address?"

"Oh, well Charlie gave it to me" Dad and I are having a long talk tonight

"Umm…so can you come let me in."

I walked to the door and narrowed my eyes at the unwelcomed guest. The boys were out with Jasper.

"What do you want Jake?"

"I noticed your little boogers left" OH HELL NO

"I KNOW you didn't just call my children boogers"

"It's a joke Bells, calm down." He patted my shoulder and walked past me into my apartment. When did I say he could come in? I'll have to scrub my shoulder later.

"So listen Bells, I know we share this mutually attraction with each other. I thought we should act on it you know."

"First of all Jacob, there is no mutual attraction! At all! Secondly, close friends and family can call me Bells. Thirdly, you weren't invited and I want you to leave."

"So you want to play hard to get." He smirked "I can play the game" He trailed his pointer finger down his chest, in what I assume was suppose to be a seductive way.

Gross.

"GET OUT JAKE, before I call the police"

This goof just sat his nasty ass butt on my couch still smirking at me. "Bella, I know you need the truck. I brought it to you, be thankful"

"No, Jake I don't need the truck. I need you out of my apartment, so I can disinfect it from you stepping foot in it"

"Bella why do we have to play these games"

I was too through with this guy. I grabbed his huge ass by the ear and dragged him out of my apartment.

"Ow, Bella that hurt" He said outside my door holding his red ear.

No response necessary, SLAM—in your face

"Bella this isn't over. I know you want me." He said from the other side of the closed door. I heard his heavy foot steps away from the door.

SHIT

I need a break. I grabbed my cell phone.

"Hello"

"I have stalker"

Angela laughed in my ear "What are you talking about"

"Remember the guy Jake I've been telling you about. The guy my dad set me up with for my high school prom"

"Oh, yeah the creepy one that stares at you"

"That's the one. Get this he followed me to Settle shows up on my door step, makes fully aware that he knows the boys aren't home and sits on my couch telling me I want his body. Give me a break"

Angela is all out laughing. "It's not funny, Ang."

"Sorry, Bella"

"Why can't I meet a nice normal guy?"

"Still no sparks flying with Jasper"

"No, Jazz is wonderful and I love him, like a brother. He's really been great. I just don't feel it"

"Feel what?"

"The sparks…I felt sparks when I was with…well you know"

"No, I don't know"

"Come Ang"

"Stop comparing every guy to him. If it weren't for the twins I would think this guy with electric hands was a figment of your imagination. I mean come on Bella; it was a long time ago"

"I know…I miss ya chica!"

"I miss you too. It's not the same without you and boys here. I know there happy though. I hear it in their voices we talk"

"Yeah, they love it. Though now, I'm going back to work starting tomorrow, so they won't have me all day. They loved having me home everyday to do things with them"

I could hear Jasper's key turning in the lock. "Listen Ang, gotta go the boys are back"

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too"

Gabriel and Mathew came running in with faces dirty from all the sweets mommy doesn't allow, but Uncle Jasper does.

"So Jazz, I guess you plan on staying all up all night with them, since you pumped them full of sugar."

"Sorry babe, they did that cute pout thing, I don't have the strengthen to say no"

"Sure Sure"

"Gotta go, need to get ready for work this week. The kids are all crazy with it being so close to summer break" Jazz said as he was getting ready to leave

"Alright bye"

"Bye! Uncle Jasper!" The cookie monsters yelled from them play corner of the living room.

"Bye, young Skywalkers"

"You're such a geek" I yelled to him

"You love it" He said with a wink as he closed the door.

I got up to lock the door behind him.

"Okay, Anthony-Mathew time to scrub the ice cream away."

"Buzz lightyear bubbles" They screamed and took of running to their room.

XXXXX

"Good morning, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm Dr. Rosalie Cullen's new nurse." The receptionist looked young maybe a few years younger than me. She had blond hair and a slim face, and her nose was turned up disgustedly at my presence.

"Oh yeah, Nice to meet you. I'm Kate Denali" She was anything but friendly. "Follow me and try to keep up"

Okay it's a doctor's office; it's a lot smaller than a hospital I was more likely to run over her than to not keep up.

"That's Dr. Cullen office, I'm sure you know how to knock" With that she strolled back to the front desk.

RUDE!

Knock Knock

"Come in" I walked in and there was the blond beauty sitting behind the desk.

Rosalie Hale…well Cullen. Was beautiful there was no other way to put it. When we first met she hated me and her defenses were up. When we realized we shared the same work ethic, we quickly warmed up to each other. Many thought that she was stupid for doing pre-med, and that she was some blond bimbo, but that wasn't Rose. She was sharp and witty, and didn't take shit from no one. It was hard for her to trust, but when you're as beautiful as she is its understandable.

She had all the features she was slim but had all the right curves. Her breast and butt were adequately plump and her round hips made the boys fall to their feet when she walked by. I always felt a little inferior being her friend in college; she was the girl all the guys wanted.

"Bella, it's been to long" She smiled from her desk. We had not really talked much in the last month.

"Hey, Rose…or Dr. Cullen" I smiled at her to show her how proud I was of her on her first day too.

She laughed. "When it's just us call me Rose"

"So how was the house hunting? Are you all set-up here?"

"Oh, it went well. I've found a place I really like and the move has been pretty good." I answered

"That's great! Let me show you around the office."

She got up and I followed her out of her office.

"Okay, so this is my exam room and your desk is right outside of it. There are three other doctors in the practice. The practice was started by Eleazar and Carmen Denali, Eleazar is a general medicine physician and his nurse is Amber, and Carmen his wife is an OB/GYN and her nurse is Eddy, then there is their daughter Dr. Tanya Denali, whose only a couple years older than us, she's a ENT and she's a plastic surgeon, her nurse is James. I'm the new pediatrics doctor. Dr. and Mrs. Denali are great friends of the Cullens, so I was lucky that they picked me up and it's a plus that they didn't have a pediatrician here. This is a small practice and as you can see, but our specializations are quite broad, this is actually a highly sought after practice. The receptionist is also their daughter; her name is Kate if she didn't introduce herself. She just finished nursing school."

Rosalie continued to show me around the office and where I would be able to find what I needed. For the past week she has been in the office and having Kate help her set-up. I questioned Kate's attitude when I was greeted this morning.

"Oh, well… that's probably because she wanted to be my nurse. If you remember I actually don't get along with a lot people and I don't particular care to work with her, but when Carlisle said he had a recommendation for me I was intrigued. Then to come and find out it's you, I knew you were the only person for the job." Rose responded

"I think I'm going to really like it here the hours are great, and I'll get to have evenings with the boys."

"Bella, you must bring them by so I can meet them. It's the same reason I decided to go into a family practice instead of working in a hospital. Emmett and I are hoping to start a family soon and long hours would have been a bitch."

"How's married life so far?"

"We've wanted to marry each other since the first time we met, everything is wonderful and Emmett is getting comfortable in the family business."

"How did you all meet?"

"Bella, you don't remember Emmett?" I tried to think back to our college days, but Rose always had a boyfriend around I really don't remember one sticking out more than other. I do remember her picking UW for medical school because her boyfriend at the time was in Seattle.

"I'm sorry. He must have slipped my mind"

"Well hopefully you'll meet him again soon; he's running Cullen Industries."

"Wow! I didn't know he was that Cullen or that even Carlisle was a part of those Cullens" Cullen Industries was a large company based in Settle, but even some of the equipment and Pharmaticles, we used back in Baltimore it came from Cullen Industries, they also had their hands in the technology bracket.

"Have you been to their home in Forks" I ask Rose.

"Yes, the house is gorgeous it was designed by my mother-in-law Esme Cullen. It's huge and very open, you feel like you're living out with nature but it's a very modern design. It has tons of rooms, so she likes to hold holiday functions there for all her family to get together. She's practically begging Emmett and I for a grandchild. She's was a lawyer, like Emmett. Then she decided to be a stay at home mom. She likes to do restoration projects and interior design."

"Do you have any questions before we start the day?" She asked me

"Well I was hoping that you could be my boy's doctor?"

"Are you kidding? I would love to add your boys to my patient lists."

"Great"

The rest of the day passed quickly Rosalie was wonderful with children; I could tell she's going to be a great mother. I mostly followed Eddy around for the day so she could show me the ropes. I had met Eleazar and Carmen and they were so nice and welcoming, they invited me to a party at their home this coming weekend. I felt bad having to decline the invitation but I want to remain more professional than personal. Eleazar reminds me of Dr. Cullen, he very passionate and dedicated to his work. Carmen was lovely and talked mostly about her granddaughter Dora, who's the same age as my boys. I didn't mention that particular detail to her but I was happy to listen. She reminded me of Charlie, who bragged on and on now a days about how wonderful Mathew and Gabriel are. Her eldest daughter Irina was the only one in the family not to go into the medical field. She's a reporter for those tell all stories, and works for the Seattle Times and her husband Laurent is an editor at the newspaper.

The only sore spots of the day were Kate's attitude when were alone, and Dr. Tanya and James. Dr. Tanya was very cordial but not overly open either. She was a bit of snob when she found out I was a single mom. It was okay with me, I didn't have to work directly under her so I wrote off her offending comments. James was an even bigger snob and from what I could tell from his interaction with Dr. Tanya's patients a bit of a womanizer and flirt. I kept clear of any area he was in; I didn't like guys that invaded my personal space.

**I love the reviews. Please leave more**


	9. Chapter 8 Wildcats

**Don't own twilight.**

**Hey Everyone I'm here with another update for you all. All the upcoming chapters will be short. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter with Bella's move to Seattle and meeting everyone at the Denali practice.**

**Again, please excuse any grammatical errors. **

**Chapter 8**

**Wildcats!**

**BPOV**

"Mommy, Mommy are you watching me."

"I see you Ant, good job stay focused" I said as if I knew anything about this sport.

I'm at the park watching the twins fall in love with soccer. I love that they were into doing so many sports. Not that I wouldn't have loved them just as much if they had inherited my klutz nature/lack of coordination. Let's just say I'm all the more glad they're not klutz. My mom was always tripping and falling over everything and I was right there with her. We we're a mess together. My mom tried to put me in ballet and gymnastics hoping to help my coordination, but it was a disaster from the start. I was nicely recommended by the teachers to explore other options, I was a risk to myself, the center, and other students…blah blah blah.

The boys came home from school last week and they had spoke with a couple boys in their kindergarten class that had told them all about the fascinating world of Soccer. They've been hooked ever since.

I felt bad that the boys had been in three different schools this year. Their kindergarten teacher told me the boys have been adjusting well and making friends. She thought they were really smart and probably could skip grade or should probably attend private school. I appreciated her suggestion but I didn't want my boys growing up to fast and private school was out of the question. It wasn't even the money that I didn't have; it was the way private school children act. Not all of them but some of them depending on the school.

My mom put me in private school after she met Phil and before sending me to Charlie. I hated the girls they were snobbish and mean and I couldn't relate. I didn't relate well even at the school I went to before that one. I did believe the education was better if you choose a good school. I enjoyed my private school classes a lot more than any public school. Private school challenged me and in turn I learned more. Also, there were a lot more students focused on learning than in the regular school, I assumed there was more expectations to be met by their parents. Dr. Carmen talked a lot about the private school that Dora attended, and recommended I check it out for my children. She overheard a conversation I had with Rose on the subject matter. I had been at the Denali practice for about a month and I really liked working their compared to the hospital. Rose had patients in the hospital sometimes, during my free time I would visit the patients I had become close to. Rose and I were close to all her patients, we thrived on the relationships we shared with the children and their parents. I would take the boys with me sometimes to visit and play with the children there. I wanted them to volunteer and see how blessed they are.

Mathew came sprinting to me fully sweaty and dirty, but the smile was grand. "Mommy, Uncle Jasper said we'll be the best on the Team"

"I don't doubt it sweetie, you and your brother look like the guys on TV" I said nodding my head

"Yeah"

"Oh yeah, go back out there and have fun"

He took back off to his brother and Uncle Jasper. We had all started watching soccer on TV and it was the boy's new favorite pastime.

School had just ended and I was signing the boys up for a summer league. Charlie wanted the boys to stay with him for the summer. I just couldn't do it. Charlie was still weak from his treatments most days and I didn't want to be parted from the boys.

My job was really understanding about my situation with Charlie. We would drive down to Forks most Friday evenings via Jasper, and then stay the weekend with Charlie. Charlie entertained the boys and I cleaned the house and prepared a week worth of food for him. He would come back to Seattle with us Sunday and I would take him to Dr. Cullen every other Monday morning. Then take him back to Forks Tuesday evenings when I got off of work. Charlie would be heading back to work soon and he was itching to get back.

"JAZZ" I called over

"What's up Bells"

"I want to head in, looks like it's about to rain and I want to get the boys cleaned up"

"Bella" I turned hearing the familiar voice of Dr. Carmen.

"Hi Dr. Carmen, how are you?"

"I'm good just taking Dora here for some swing time" I just noticed the beautiful little girl holding her hand. Dora was pretty, she was wearing cute little jean shorts with flowers on them, and a little tank top that matched. She had platinum blond hair and pretty grey eyes.

"Hi, Dora. I'm Ms. Bella. You're really pretty did you know that?" I told the little girl as I touched her nose. I loved children. She laughed at me before giving me a quick "Hi"

"Excuse me for being rude, Dr. Carmen this is my friend Jasper" I turned around next to me and noticed the twins had joined us and were holding Jaspers hands on both sides. "Oh, and these little ones are mine. This is Gabriel Anthony and this is Mathew" I said pointing at my boys.

"Wow. Bella you didn't tell me they were around Dora's age."Dr. Carmen actually looked sadden that I never mentioned my sons' age. She quickly produced a smile for the boys. "You gentleman are so handsome, what do you have their in your hand."She directed her question to Gabriel.

"Soccer Ball" He replied

"Mommy, says we can play on a team this summer."Mathew added on.

"Carmen!" A beautiful woman shouted from behind our clustered group.

She was beautiful not Rose beautiful, but a sixties mom with pearls beautiful. Her eyes caught me first as she walked over our way. Her eyes were as green as the boys and full of kindness. Her hair was brown copper, bronze color. She reminded me so much of Mathew; she looked more like his mother than I did. She stopped next to Carmen and scooped up Dora other hand, giving them a warm smile. All I could feel was love seeing this woman.

"Hello Esme, you haven't missed anything we were just about to go to the playground." Dr. Carmen said to the beautiful woman behind her. "Esme this is Isabella Swan and her family, she's Rosalie's nurse at the office."

"OH MY" the woman said before engulfing me in a wide hug. She felt nice and warm. She smelled like ginger and chocolate chip cookies.

"My husband and daughter-in-law speak so highly of you. I'm glad to hear Charlie is doing better" She spoke breaking us from the hug

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen" recognition hitting me Rose had told me her name a few times, but I never committed it to memory.

"Oh yes, I did interrupt Carmen's introduction before she got to my name" Esme giggled glancing between Dr. Carmen and myself "Sorry, Carmen. I'm Esme Cullen" She said turning back to me wanting to give me a formal handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Esme" I said shaking her hand

"Esme usually joins me here for quality time with Dora." Dr. Carmen mentions I assume to explain Esme's appearance at the park.

"Oh yes, until Rose gives me a grandchild. I have to bum off of you." The women laughed and I joined in as well. Amused by Esme want for grandchildren, Rose shared with me at work that after Esme gave birth to her twins, she wasn't able to have any more children and she absolutely adores children and volunteers at the Children's hospital.

"Mommy, I want to go home" I looked down at Mathew who had apparently become tired with the adult conversations.

I glanced back at the two ladies, but they were too busy staring at my son. So much that I had to clear my throat to get their attention.

Their eyes finally flashed to mine. "If you all can excuse us, we're going to head on home"

"Of course dear, didn't mean to keep you" Dr. Carmen says. Mrs. Cullen's eyes returned to glance at me and my boys.

"Have a good day. Bye Dora" I said waving as I stepped around them

"Bye" the little girl gave me a wave.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." She lifts her eyes to me and then smiled.

"Nice, to finally meet you too Bella."

XXXXXXXX

The next Monday at work was a little awkward. Carmen and Rosalie spent too much time staring at me, and I felt uncomfortable all day. It was like I was doing something wrong and I didn't like that feeling.

I strolled into Rose's office right before the end of the day. I felt okay bring it up since Rose and I were so close.

"Rose"

"Hey Bella"

"Did I do something wrong, today?"

"No, what do you mean"

"Well you've been giving me weird glances all day"

"No, I haven't Bella. Are you okay?"

What! I'm supposed to be the crazy one now.

"I guess." I turned to grab my bags and head out the door. I was almost to the bus stop when I saw Rose's car pull up.

"Need a ride"

"Sure" I shrugged

I got in and fasten my seat belt. "I just need to go pick up the boys. I'll show you how to get to their school; you can drop me off there."

"Sure, Bella"

We mostly rode in silence. It was weird for Rose not to be talking my ear off about something Emmett did over the weekend.

"Bella"

"Yep"

"When are you going to bring the boys in for an appointment?"

"Oh well, they haven't been sick and their up to date on their vaccinations and shots"

"Perhaps you should bring them just so I can give them an annual check-up"

I really didn't feel comfortable with her suggestions, like I'm not a good mother. I'm prideful and I like to make all decisions where my boys are a concern. I decided not to answer her comment, I had nothing nice to say, and I didn't want to be rude to my boss, even if she was more of a friend.

When we got to the school I practical race to get out of the seatbelt and car the silence made feel uneasy and Rose is never that quiet.

"Uhh…bye Rose, thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow. "

"No problem" She seemed to be more interested in checking out the school than saying anything to me.

What did she think I was some unfit parent?

She still hadn't drove off as I was almost to the front door of the building. Then I heard her car door open. She stood up but didn't leave her car.

"Hey Bella, do you all need a ride home?"

"It's okay Rose, you don't have any booster seats in the car for them" I yelled back at her from the door

"Oh" She pondered that and then looked to the backseat of her BMW. "Oh, okay" She got in her car and drove away.

"Weird much" I mutter under my breath while entering the school.

It wasn't crowded, since this was aftercare and most parents had already picked up their children.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Swan. The boys are ready; they've talked all day about the soccer summer league. They even invited me to their games."

I laughed the boys hadn't even tried out yet for the teams. That was happening this coming weekend. "Good Evening, Mrs. Tyler"

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" My boys chanted as they ran to me.

I would never get tired of the way they greeted me every day. I hugged them tight breathing in the scent of my boys, a scent all their own. They weren't embarrassed to be seen with me yet, I know I'm not going to like it when that phase starts up.

"I missed you guys so much. How was your day?"

"It was great, mama. Mrs. Tyler let us play soccer in the gym after we finished our homework." I waved goodbye to Mrs. Tyler as I let the boys continue their readouts to me.

"Mommy, do you think we can go to the movies this weekend" Mathew asked.

"No, I want to see grandpa this weekend." Gabriel countered back at his brother.

"Their no movie place at grandpa's" Mathew stating

"I want to go to grandpa's so he can see me play soccer" Gabriel countered back

I decided to nip this argument in the bud. "We can't go to grandpa's this weekend because it's soccer try-outs. So we'll do Chucky-Cheese this weekend. What do you say?"

Gabriel grumbled, but they both were able to agree on that. So they moved on to something new to argue about on our way home.

The next day at work the glances still continued. It was getting a little annoying. Plus Mrs. Cullen decided to come in today and invite Carmen, Tanya, Rose and I to lunch.

I really wanted to decline. It seemed like I was intruding on their family lunch. Esme was Rose's mother-in-law, and Tanya was engaged to Emmett's brother. Plus I was the only nurse they invited; they didn't ask Amber or Eddy, I didn't want the other nurses to get into some tiff because I was invited. I work closely with them and I don't really want the favoritism.

The thing was that Esme, looked so crushed when I declined lunch with them. I'll say it now! It appears I'm a sucker for Esme Cullen's sad face. With just one look I felt so bad; that I said "sure I'll go". Then queue the Esme Cullen happy face, we both smiled until we got outside and in Tanya's not so subtle attitude "What's she doing here?"

"We invited her." Rose said back defending me. I heard Rose mumble a bitch after that, which made me giggle since it was loud enough for Ms. Prissy to hear. Tanya didn't say a word back to Rose.

Carmen, Esme, Rose gave Tanya the "don't say another word" look, which resulted in Tanya marching here stiletto heels to the car.

Rose gave me an apologetic look. I shrugged it off but it still hurt a little, but there is no way I'm letting Tanya get to me.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with mostly questions. Unfortunately, most of them seem to be directed to me.

"So Bella, how old are your children? When's their birthday?"

"Their five, they'll be six in November"

"You should really bring them to Dora's birthday party in a few weeks. There will be lots of games; moon bounces and I bet the boys will really enjoy that."

I just nodded my head, they moved on to other questions about how I liked the city, and whether I was dating anyone. These women had no boundaries.

Tanya was silent the whole lunch period, mostly.

I went into the restroom to wash my hands after lunch, to which Tanya followed me in.

"Well you really shouldn't brag about bring a single mom" She stated as she washed hers

"Umm… I wasn't bragging they were asking me questions" I tried to stay polite

"Well I don't know why they invited you in the first place. Just so you don't get your feelings hurt. I know you and Rose have history and all." She flicked her hand in my face "she's a Cullen now, so you should stop trying to leach off her."

"What are you talking about? I don't leach off anyone."

"Please my sister was suppose to be Rose's nurse, but then all of sudden you sunk your claws into Carlisle and Rose. They felt sorry for you. I understand that, but you really put your own self in that situation. I don't understand you people always looking for handouts."

I was about to make my fist connect with her face. When Rose walked, at the same moment Tanya flicked her hair in my face before stomping out the bathroom.

Rose could see my stance. I was red with anger and my fists were balled up tight, I was sure she could see my white knuckles.

"Please don't listen to her, Bella. I don't know what she said, but I know Tanya and the comments she makes in the office. Just don't let her get to you. She's a class A bitch! Trust me most days I want to rip out her pretty little blond hair, but she'll be my sister-in-law soon. So feel sorry for me."

"She's just sooo uhhgg!" I screamed

"Yeah, spoiled rotten. The whole Denali clan is like that. Eleazar and Carmen are the nicest people I know besides Carlisle and Esme, but their girls are rotten to the core. Kate and Tanya are massive Bitches…Irina a little different, but she's changed a lot according to Em, since she had Dora."

Rose walks over grabbing me by the arm and leads me back to our table. "Come on Rocky, it'll be okay."

I spent the whole way back to the office admiring the outside from my window seat. They all could tell my mood had changed.

They were all pretty sure that was Tanya's doing, so with new found silence she took that as her cue to talk about her upcoming wedding.

The week went by without anymore incidents and no visits from Esme. Rose and Carmen eventually got over the staring and things kind of got back to normal.

I was so glad when the weekend hit. Saturday morning the boys were up early buzzing with energy ready for their soccer try-outs. I made them some oatmeal and granola, hoping that was a healthy breakfast for my all-star athletes. We took a cab to the try-outs.

When we arrived at the park I gaped at the scene in front of me. The amount of children at this park was crazy. The teams are made up of boys and girls, and once you sign-up they break the children up into groups by age. Then after try-outs teams' coaches select what children they want on their team. All the children eventually end up on a team. I was happy about that news, I would have been worried if the boys did not to get picked at all or worst one get picked over the other. I was glad to hear that all children that sign-up get picked.

They did ask when I checked in if I had to have both boys on the same team. Even though I knew they were offering so that it would be convenient taking them to practices and games if they were on the same team, but I wanted the boys to bond separately with the other children. So I told them it was okay if they were on the same team or different ones, I had no preference.

The try-outs lasted most of the day it was hard to support both boys because they separated them into different groups. I really wish I had Jazz here to help. I wanted someone cheering for both boys. I couldn't be in two places at once.

One person I didn't expect to see was Dr. E. Denali. He's a busy man and yet I found it nice that he finds things to do with his granddaughter. I didn't notice till I saw him that his granddaughter was out on the fields too. I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I pretended not to notice him. When they put the papers up Gabriel was a Mustang under Coach Yorkie and Mathew was a Wildcat under Coach Cullen. Another Cullen? You've got to be kidding me?

**I know…. don't yell….no Edward, yet. Sorry, he's almost here I promise you guys. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**I see some new readers….PLEASE REVIEW…PRETTY PLEASE.**

**For next chapter—there will be someone's POV**


	10. Chapter 9 Adonis

**Twilight belongs to SM.**

**Thought I give you all update…waited a day in between them. Since chapters will be shorter.**

**The reviews are great! I hope everyone that reads this chapter can leave a review.**

**Chapter 9**

**Adonis**

I was exhausted by the end of the try-outs. Mathew was on the Wildcats team, he would have practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Dora also got picked for this team. From my talks with the other parents they said the Wildcats are a winning team and have won more championships than any of the other teams. I was so proud of Mathew for getting picked his first time playing in this league. Their team's coach was a lady, but the name sent shivers down my body. I couldn't escape the Cullens in this city they are everywhere. I promise you they are out to get me. Coach Cullen was a petite little pixie woman, with jet black hair down her back and from the quick introduction she gave the parents I could tell she looked a lot like Carlisle the same eyes, just different hair. She bounced around all the parents welcoming them to the team. I wonder where she got all the energy from.

"Hi, are you Mathew's mom?" She asked bouncing my way. I probably stuck out because most of the parents had been on her team before during the regular soccer season.

"Yes, Bella Swan" I said extending my hand.

"HI, I knew it!" She squealed and it was sooo loud. She started hopping up and down on her toes.

I think I'm deaf and she's still bouncing around like she hyped up on drugs. I wonder if these coaches have to be tested.

"I'm Coach Cullen or Coach Alice, it so great to meet you. Rose has mentioned you before." She said crushing my previously extended hand between us in a fierce hug. I just stood there helplessly wondering when this hug was going to end. I'm not hugger.

"It's nice to meet you too. Which one of their children are you married to?" I really wasn't sure and a little curious. All I knew was that the Cullen's had Emmett and a set of twins. Boys I think.

"No, silly! I'm their SINGLE daughter"

"I thought they had all boys" I said surprised

"No, it's me and two boys."

"Are you one of the twins? Rose is always referring to the twins."

She giggled before responding. "Yes, my brother and I are the "twins". We're total opposites though, but really close everyone refers to us as a unit."

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you."

"You too! Both of your sons did a fantastic job out there today. They're naturals. I can tell they are going to need a lot of work, but I'll make sure to keep it fun and develop their talent."

"Oh, well thank. They have been soccer crazy for weeks now, always wanting to play. If there not playing it, they're watching on TV. Thanks a lot for the compliment"

"No problem. I would have choose both boys but I was only able to pick one before someone got your other son. Mathew reminds me a lot of my brother. They look so alike, my mom said they did but I didn't believe her….you sure you didn't have babies with my twin." She laughed.

Somehow her personality was getting to me she was so nice and bouncy. "I'm positive, I've never meet your brothers" We shared a good laugh.

"I'm excited to have you all as part of the team; I just know we're going to be best friends. See you at practice." For some reason I was inclined to believe her.

Next, I traveled over to the Mustangs section meet and greet. There practices would be on Wednesdays and Fridays. Both teams' games are on Saturdays. Coach Yorkie was extremely nice and welcoming. He's a married man with a son on the team.

I took the boys home after that for their baths and then, we camped out in the living room watching TV. These are the types of days I love, just me and my guys.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Esme POV**

I couldn't get those boys out of my mind. For the past week since our encounter all I can think about is their unruly hair, deep green eyes, and the reddish bronze hair. I would know, those are my features and I passed them down to Edward.

My baby boy.

I don't have favorites all my children are special to me. Nothing is better than spending time together as a family. For the most part they don't argue too much about the mandatory Sunday dinner's after we attend church.

It was something I started when my children were young. Carlisle worked too much and I wanted him home more to be with me and the children. He was a good father, but he didn't spend enough time being a father.

I like to think we did a good job raising them. Emmett is my oldest and largest son, and then there are my twins. The twins always lived in a world all their own. It was Edward and Alice against the world. It was amazing watching their bond. They're so close…well until recently.

Tanya Denali has been a rip in our family fabric since she started seeing Edward. Edward is my mama's boy. I'm closest to Edward than any of my other children. Emmett was tough and a sports man and my Alice was a girly girly, but when it came soccer she was fierce until her injury. They were both so independent growing up. Both were popular and outgoing- Emmett depended on me for food and Alice was my pedicure and shopping mommy daughter time. Edward was always my go to boy he wanted to just be around me and was always protective. He was always picked on as a child because of how smart he is and he was extremely shy with girls, especially compared to his Casanova brother. Edward was the homebody; he was home with me all the time. He was into video games, math, and science as a child and teenager.

Tanya took advantage of my sweet boy. I don't think she loves him; she wants his name and money. My baby boy doesn't know enough to see that he doesn't love her. I've tried over the years to get him to see someone else. Girls flock to him, and when he was younger I worried about vamped girls all over him because of his looks. Trust me I know how good my son looks to women he took everything from Carlisle looks, height, charm, and mannerisms. Everything else his eyes, hair, and coloring came from me.

Edward is a nice blend between Carlisle and I. Emmett takes after my father Edear with his large stature and his brown hair is like my father's and his eyes are closest to Carlisle's mother a nice shady brown color. Alice takes after Carlisle's petite mother

Tanya created the rift between, Alice and Edward. Then it spilled out to the rest of us. I can't say much against her she's my best friend's daughter.

"Hello Darling, how are you this evening?" My husband said coming into the kitchen giving me a sweet peck on the lips.

"Good, have you talked to Charlie, yet?" I asked

He gave me his aggravated sigh. I had been nagging him all week to speak with Charlie Swan. I just have a feeling about those boys. I can't explain it but I want to know more about them. "Dear, we have been over this, please let it go" he said

"I can't Carlisle and you know it too. When you came in here three months ago, telling me about Charlie's grandsons. I thought you were crazy, claiming that Edward father some unknown children. Now that I've seen them for myself I can't let it go."

Carlisle came home a couple months ago, and talked about how much Charlie Swan from Forks grandsons looked just like Edward. We both laughed about how silly his thoughts were. I wanted to meet the boys, but Carlisle claimed that Isabella Swan was a bit shy and never brought the children, other than that first time.

Eventually, we both forgot about how cute it would be for a stranger to remind us of our son.

I've wanted grandchildren from the moment my children turned 18. I know that doesn't sound, good. Of course I wanted them to finish school, fall in love, and get married. I'm a strong believer in soulmates, since I married mine. I was ready for grandchildren though. I was depressed for months after the twins were born. They were perfect and I loved them, but the complications during the birth left me infertile. The dreams of the big family and the children Carlisle and I wanted to have were gone. We're happy and blessed with the three we have, but I missed the pitter patter of little feet. We wanted grandchildren to spoil.

We considered adopting a million times. We did research but in the end my therapist wanted us to wait until I got over my depression from the emergency hysterectomy. Afterwards, we decided that we should focus more on the three we did have.

Last Saturday I was running late, I was due to help Carmen babysit Dora at the Park. Carmen really didn't need the help; it's just more so I can enjoy time with Dora.

I had just reached the entrance to the park, when I saw Carmen speaking with a young brunette woman she was standing next to a blond man and they had two boys with them.

After the introductions, I was pleased to meet Isabella. Charlie had become a great friend to us when were in Forks, and we tried to include him in our family functions. We knew he was alone and when I found out this year that his long lost daughter was returning to help him through his cancer treatments I was overjoyed, that she was kind enough to take on that role. Carlisle talked about how smart the young woman was, and then when Rose told me at Sunday dinner a few weeks ago that she had been her college roommate. Both Rose and Carlisle spoke fondly of this woman. Perhaps Rose and Alice would have someone to hang out with over the holidays in Forks.

I felt nothing but love for the selfless young lady and gave her a tight hug. She seemed nervous while we all talked in the park, and I tried to make her feel more comfortable.

My attention was diverted when one of the boys addressed her. Until then I had forgot all about Carlisle mentioning the resemblance between our son and hers.

My brain stopped working when I saw the young boy. It was like looking at a five year old Edward all over again. My hair and eyes and Carlisle's face. I couldn't think of anything else.

When they walked away all I could do was stare. Carmen noticed the resemblance too it was just Edward down to every little feature.

That next day I hounded Rosalie for information on Bella.

_**Flashback**_

_We were all in the kitchen -Alice, Rose, and I. Tanya shows up late every Sunday, I'm sure it's in order for her to avoid cooking duty. _

"_Rose"_

"_Yes, mama C" I loved my daughter-in-law ever since Emmett brought Rose home. She had quashed my son's "player" reputation. _

"_I met Bella, yesterday" I said to her_

"_Wait! Who's Bella?"Alice questioned. _

"_You remember my new nurse at the office; she was also my old roommate in college. I told you about her" Rose said to Alice_

"_Oh, yeah she's Chief Swan's daughter right." Alice was good friends with Chief Swan. _

"_Yeah, that's her. She's really great and I'm soo happy I'm working with her instead of Kate. Kate gets on my fucking nervous with her attitude and lack of common sense. Bella and I got a long great in school and you all know how hard it is to be on my good side." _

"_Well have you met her sons yet?" I asked_

"_No, not really... She actually hardly mentions them. Though Bella was always like that, even in school- she liked to keep a lot of things private."_

"_Well I met them yesterday and they look so much like Edward" I said_

"_What do you mean?"Alice asked_

"_I mean one of the boys looks like Edward's five year old clone and the other looks like a mixture of her and Edward."_

"_Impossible" Rose stated. _

"_Yeah, Mom that's crazy twin was probably a virgin before Tanya." A small growl escaped her as she thought about Edward and his fiancé. _

"_Well did she ever mention an ex or the father" I asked Rose_

"_Not really. Like I said Bella is really not a person that likes to open up. We were roommates for three years. All I know is we graduated together in December and she was going to go to John Hopkins Medical. She got sick our last couple months in the apartment we had. I knew she was pregnant, she slept more often than she use to, and she would throw up a lot, and she had been more emotional than I had ever seen her. I respected her so I never said anything; I figured she would tell me when she was ready. Then one day she said she was going to go stay with her dad before she started at I thought was weird because she never went to visit any family the whole three years we lived together. I was so busy myself getting ready for my summer internship and the move here that I lost contact with her after that. Until now and that's when she said she had to drop out of Hopkins to take care of her babies and that the father was a one night type of thing. Bella's smart like hell, she could have been a doctor, I knew she was a perfect choice to work with me. She works hard and is loyal."_

"_I didn't know she got pregnant while in school." We were quiet after that. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

As I shock myself out of that memory. Carlisle was pinching the bridge of his nose; he does that whenever he's frustrated. I know he wishes I would leave this issue alone. The Likelihood of it is impossible.

"Esme! Please, okay… let's not harp on this?"

"MOM" I heard Alice yell from the front door. A minute later she's standing in the kitchen, picking up on all the tension between her father and I.

"What's going on" She asks

"Nothing, Alice. Did you need me dear?" I responded

"Not really, just had some interesting information to share and I had to tell someone."

"I'll be in my Study" Carlisle deadpanned.

"No Dad, wait"

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" He asked her becoming concerned. Alice was a Daddy's girl all the way. My husband adores our little girl.

"I met Bella Swan today, and the boys. They're playing soccer in the summer league. They're actually really good, especially for beginners. I totally agree with you guys that the children look just like Edward. I mean I know it's impossible, but I see what you all mean"

"Ladies, let's drop this obsession that seems to be sweeping this family. Bella is a lovely young lady and I don't want us talking about her behind her back"

"Yes, Dear"

"Yes, Dad"

**BPOV**

- 2 WEEKS LATER

I had been out all day trying to find a suitable summer camp or day care for the boys to be in. The options were few. I have no idea how some places get licenses. I finally found a place near my job, which is good. A little far out, but still convenient. They have a nice summer program and the cost is high but very manageable.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag as I got on the bus to head to Jasper's who was watching the boys for me today.

"Bells" I heard my dad pick

"Hey Charlie"

"What's going on? Did you find a place?"

"Yep, it's a nice center not far from my job."

"I still think the boys would love spending the summer in Forks"

"No, we have been over this. The boys will stay with me this summer and they are playing soccer." I said through my clenched jaw. I had been over this conversation all week with him.

"Okay" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Charlie, we'll still taking baby steps here okay. We will be by next weekend to see you."

"Alright, Fine"

"I was just calling because I said I would when I found a place for the boys. I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up quickly before he could get another word in.

It was a forty minute bus ride to get back into the city vs. a twenty minute car ride, if I decide to buy a car. I should really consider getting one.

I thought about my conversation earlier with Angela who picked August 16th for the wedding. So I'm hoping to make it back for the wedding. She really wants to include the boys in the ceremony, but three plane tickets will be high.

I'm really happy I moved to Seattle. I'm happier here and I have more friends. I never realized how loney I was in Baltimore.

XXXXXXXXXX

RING

"Bella" Rose knocked me out of my happy bubble.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen" I ways refer to her as Dr. Cullen when I'm in the office even if I'm just speaking to her over the phone. She had left out for lunch but I had expected her back earlier.

"I'm going over to UW Medical to talk with Adam's parents. I shouldn't have any more clients the rest of the day. So after you finish up there for the day, you can cut out early, but can you bring me Adam's file? It's on the top of my desk."

"Of course, I should be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks you're a life saver"

"No problem"

Adam's seventeen and has a tumor, non-cancers but it needs to be removed. He's due for the surgery tomorrow at UW Medical, that's the thing about working with the children. I just can't imagine if it was Gabriel or Matt, and then to be in those parents' shoes.

It doesn't take me long to reach the hospital, but I have no clue where Rose is?

"Rose"

"Hey Bella, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure where you are?"

"Oh, I'm on the 5th floor, ask the nurses' station to direct you to Dr. Cullen's office."

"Okay"

I wasn't aware that Dr. Cullen would be performing the surgery. I always see him at the cancer center, it's hard to imagine him anywhere else. Though I know he does procedures here too.

I head up to the 5th floor and ask the nurses for Dr. Cullen's office. They point me in the right direction.

I knock on the door and I hear Rose say come in.

As I open the door I grab the file out of my bag and notice Adam's parents sitting next rose. But Dr. Cullen is not behind the desk.

No

Behind the desk is the Adonis from my dreams.

Every paper in my hand falls to the floor, and I can't even take my eye away from his. As I can faintly hear Rose saying something as they try and pick up the mess I made.

It's him. The man I've dreamt about for the past five years. The green eyes I see in my sons every day.

It's him

The way he touched my body over five year ago is embedded in my thoughts and dreams. I can feel the tingles and electricity in the air just like I did that night. He's still just as beautiful.

He's older than what I remember. He still has that magnificent jaw line, which makes me want to lick it all over. He's the sexiest man I've ever encountered.

I screamed his name over and over again that night. I feel the heat spreading to my core, drenching my panties.

I don't even know what's going on, but he's staring at me too.

Without much thought I turn and run all the way to the elevators. I can see Rose coming out of his office looking for me.

My only thought is to run. I wasn't prepared for this…not now

I've got to get out of here I say to myself, panicking. I take the stairs running down all five flights and then out to the front to hail a cab. That's where I ended up weeping all the way back to my apartment.

I haven't seen his face since that night. If it weren't for the boys sometimes I might think he's a figment of my imagination.

He probably doesn't even remember me. I search for him after I found out and turned up nothing. I hope he doesn't remember me.

**How bad do you all want Edward? **

**Esme's a little special**

**Review**


	11. Chapter 10 Brown Eyed Girl

**I don't own twilight characters and such. **

**I cannot tell you how wonderful the reviews are! Love them. **

**Glad for so many new readers, keep letting me know what you all think. Review help me feel inspired to write or add in certain scenes. **

**Okay, so for this chapter I hope it is okay. Also, about the flashback to Edward and Bella's history of that night I'm not sure if I'm going to write the whole night. I though a really long time about it and I have a bit of writers block. This chapter gives a little more about their past. I may put that night in an outtake. If I write it, I'll post the outtake before I finish with this story. **

**There are a bit more curse words and a graphic part in this chapter. Just a warning**

**Please enjoy chapter 10 and excuse any grammatically errors. Thank you.**

**Chapter 10**

**My Brown Eyed Girl**

**EPOV**

I'm the youngest non-resident surgeon at UW Medical Center. I knew I always wanted to be a doctor, and when it was time to pick I field I chose surgeon. I specialize in pediatric surgery, upper gastro-intestinal surgery, and endocrine.

When I was six I skipped first grade and was put in the second grade class with my older brother. Then I graduated from high school a year early thanks to advance classes and summer school. My advance classes gave me a jumpstart in undergrad and I finished that in three-years, taking classes during the summer and winter sessions, as well. So I ended up finishing my undergraduate education three years before my twin sister. I went on to medical school and then my residency at UW Medical. That was just about two years ago.

Many of the other doctors and residents resented that fact that I was so young and of course who my father and family is. They like to make it seem that my name got me ahead at this hospital. It's not like I finished medical school or even my residency early. I just got an earlIer start than most people my age.

I don't care what they think, I'm a cocky bastard and I was the best in my class.

Today of all days has started of on a rocky slope. Tanya has already called me five times today complaining about a wedding that is still six months away. I can care less about the wedding. It was her idea to get married anyway. I didn't want to marry her. I wanted to find someone that completes me, like my father completes my mother and vice versa. Their love is so rare; I always wished I had that.

They are a perfect model of everything I did want in a relationship and family.

My brother found his perfect match in Rosalie Hale. I was jealous when they got married a few months ago, I admit it. There love is different from my parents but seems just as strong. The jealously ate away at me for a while, Tanya and I had an off again on again relationship. I knew she looked at me as a prize and proper arm candy. I only ever called her when I need someone to attend a function with me or family dinners. She's annoying as hell, but wasn't half as bad as other women who approach me plus we grew up together and always paired off together at family functions. She fed of my jealously for Emmett, when she stated thinking that we should get married, as well. She wanted to top the wedding Rosalie and mom put together. I just don't think there's anyone out there for me. I've always been the odd kid. I was tired of being surrounded by couples; I want to be normal for once in my life.

"Hey little Brother" I looked up and smiled. Speak of the devil… Rose has been calling me "little brother" since she moved from Chicago to Seattle. That's when my brother proposed and since then she really has been a big sister to me even though we're the same age, I love her just as much.

"Hey Sis"

She was here to meet with a patient's family. She was referring one of her pediatric patients over to me to remove a tumor.

"What time are they due to arrive?" I asked her as she took the seat across from my desk

"In about fifteen minutes"

"Okay, I'm all set. I need the latest test results and the screens you all had done at the cancer center." I requested

She searched through her bag. "SHIT! I must have left them on my desk!"

"Oh… Well is there someone that can drop them by here?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." She said stepping out of my office to make a call.

"Ok, they should be here in 20 minutes" she said coming back into the office.

We begin to talk a little about their trials in getting pregnant. I'm the only one in our family that knows about the trouble my brother and Rosalie have been having for the past couple months conceiving. They just tell my parents they'll start soon.

"So I'm pregnant" She blurts out when I finish inquiring

I get up and come around to grab Rose in a big hug.

"That's great news. I knew it would happen for you guys, both of you deserve it!"

"Thanks, don't tell anyone. We're going to wait till I'm three months or maybe even not until I start showing."

"I'm so happy for you guys." I say again

"Thanks, Edward that means a lot. Thanks for being there to help us through the fits"

It's so weird seeing Rose this vulnerable. I will admit I was afraid of her for years while she dated Emmett; she's a bitch and has balls. It took me a while, but I love her now, even if she's still bitchy.

"Well I think I'll stay clear of you starting now" I laughed "I'd like to keep my head, balls and pretty much all body parts. I'll pray for Emmett though. I remember the women I dealt with during my OB/GYN rotation" I chuckle.

"Shut the Fuck up Eddie!" She says bringing her arm up to punch me, my fast reflexes help me duck that attack.

"I'm trying to be serious here and nice. Your support has meant a lot to Em and I."

"Think nothing of it" I winked at her. Giving her the Cullen signature simile.

"You'll be a great uncle!" She beams at me

"I hope so. It may be all I ever am." I say in a sad voice

"Tanya's still refusing to discuss the babies' topic"

"Yes, every time I bring it up she shoots it down. I mean I know she's not the maternal type, but I did always envision myself with children. Perhaps it's a good thing we're both so work driven it would never be fair to the child. I don't think we'd make good parents"

We were interrupted by a knock at the door and the arrival of our guests. Sitting and talking about the surgery I would perform, we heard another knock at the door, and Rose said come in. Like it's her office or something, Pft

Time stops for me literally as I take in the beauty that just stepped in my office.

My god she's beautiful, look up! I chant in my head

I'm instantly hard and haven't even got a good look at her, good thing I'm behind my desk. I don't want everyone to think I'm some perv.

Damn, she's gorgeous.

She's too busy going through her bag to see me checking her out. Not many girls actually turn me on. I'm just not attracted to a lot of girls. Not that I'm gay…trust me no interest there. This woman is gorgeous and her hair is shiny Chestnut color and falling down from her face in waves.

I just want to run my fingers through it and feel the soft strands fall around my fingers..

Huh…cool it idiot you have clients here!

I was just about to turn my attention back to Mr. and Mrs. Howell, when the beauty's face connects with mine.

My brown eyed girl

Her face is so familiar. I would know those brown eyes anywhere. They haunted my dreams for years.

My brown eyed girl…My first.

It's her; I can feel it all over my body. Just being in the same room with her makes me drawn to her. No wonder my body feels so over active.

I'm not sure how long we stayed staring at each other or how unprofessional it was. When she starts running from my office, I feel the string that was pulling us together break. I look around to see Rose and the Howells' sorting through papers on the floor.

I have no idea what just happed. I'm such at a lost for words, I have no idea what to say to the Howells.

"I'm sorry about this Mr. and Mrs. Howell. I 'm not sure what's wrong with Bella. If you'll excuse me" Thank god Rose said something to them, I still can't access my voice.

Rose leaves the room giving me a much narrowed and almost deadly look before walking out.

The Howell's are staring at me.

Say something you idiot. Their probably wondering if I'm competent enough to even do a surgery.

My mouth is literally not working. I can feel it open, but no words and sounds are being produced.

This should be investigated.

Rose walks back in.

Still mouth open -no words coming out.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Howell, Bella was under the weather she apologizes for having to run off to the restroom. I hate to reschedule, but can you all come back in tomorrow."

Is my brown eyed girl sick? Should I go to her, I want to make sure she's alright.

I look around and my office is empty.

Then Rose comes in and slaps me across the face. The sting helps bring me back

"Ow"

"What the hell, Edward" Rose yells

"Thanks, Rose. I needed that" I say shaking my head

"NOW they will want a different doctor to perform the surgery, Edward!"

"I would too" I said leaning back in my chair, hoping to shield some of Rose's screams.

"What was that just now between you and Bella?" She asks me

I have no idea what to say

"Have you all met before?" Rose asks taking a different approach.

"Maybe" I say

"Maybe! Really Edward, you're saying maybe. What bullshit is that?"

"I have to go Rose" I say rising from my chair and walking out the door.

I grab my coat and bag leaving my sister-in-law in my office fuming. I head straight for my supervisor.

"Dr. Banner, I'm really feeling under the weather, do you think you can get someone to cover the rest of my shift"

"Sure, Edward. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I think it's just a stomach virus"

"Well head home, son" He says waving me off

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on my couch staring at my coffee table

I know Bella. I didn't think Rose's new nurse Bella, was my brown eyed girl.

She controlled my body that night we spent together so many years ago. She was perfection.

It was spring break during my third year of Medical School I spent it in Chicago, accompanying Emmett to see his new girlfriend Rosalie. It turned about to be her spring break, as well.

Emmett was in law school and didn't have time off, but was making an exception for Rose's spring break. When he found out it was my break and I was spending it in the house he practically dragged me out the house and to Chicago with him.

_**Flashback**_

_We arrived at the hotel and checked in. _

"_Listen lil bro, you're going to be on your own this week okay. I will be unreachable all week. Now if you excuse me I have a situation to get under control." He smirked at me. _

_I had to spend the entire flight listening to Emmett's sexual innuendos and how much blue balls he had because of his long distance relationship. _

"_I hope Rose has some thick walls…she doesn't know what's coming for her" He started humping in his seat._

"_Would you stop embarrassing me!" I shouted but only for him to hear_

"_Lighten up virgin one" I turned a nice shade of pink with that comment_

"_Oh, little brother are you still a virgin? Man how can that be you're 20. I'm not gay but you're a good looking dude"_

"_Yeah, well I have had more important things to accomplish"_

"_Bah ha hahahah"_

"_Shut up" I punched his arm. _

"_Spoken like a true virgin." _

_He snickered at me for another ten minutes before reaching in his pocket and pulling out three condoms. _

"_Here take these. You need to get laid this week"_

_I just took them, and he stopped teasing me. _

"_Oh before I go, don't spend all week in here staring at your textbooks."_

_Despite my brother's advice I spent all week in our hotel room brushing up on my studies. Like he said, I hadn't seen him all week either. I don't even know why he dragged me along on this trip. I met Rose once when she was visiting the UW medical campus. She was beautiful in the typical type of way, if you like that sort of look. I was showing her the campus, but afterwards she made all types of advances on me, I knew I was a good looking guy. My twin says my dad and I have a panty-dropping smile. Whatever that means. I just wasn't interested so, when she wanted me to show her around town, I passed her of to Emmett and they have been talking ever since. _

_I kept thinking about what he said, was I really missing out on something. I mean I usually took care of my own type of problems. A little lube and some whacks and I was back to studying. _

_I decided for once in my lifetime to live a little. I walked over to the campus where Rose attended but Emmett never gave me her address and he defiantly hadn't been answering his phone all week. _

_I wondered around the campus dorms for a while when I ran into a blond girl, who invited me to a party and she gave me the building name. What the hell I'll go. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The loud pounding at my door took made me drop my thoughts of that night.

"I know you're in there Edward open up!"

Of course Rose called the Pixie.

"Hey Shorty"

"Don't call me Shorty" My twin stated before bursting into my condominium.

She followed me into the living room of my apartment.

"So"

"So… what?" I asked

"Don't play dumb. Rose called me."

"Really, what's up with Rose?"

I played this game with her every so often.

"Cut the bullshit Masen! What's going on?" I was a mama's boy so twin and Emmett like to call me Masen referring to my mother's maiden name, which is also my second middle name.

"Huh…okay. I just freaked out a little in my office no big deal" I said hoping to not show her how much it affected me.

I don't understand why they need to know what happen so badly. So what if I was looking at another woman like I wanted suck on her breasts. Cause I really wanted too

Alice looked at me for a while and I didn't have much to say, we're really good at reading each other.

"Edward, do you know Bella Swan?"

"She's Rose nurse, you all have mentioned her once or twice during dinner"

"So you never met her before." She asked me on hand on her hip and glaring at me

"Not really" I said, not wanting to lie to twin

"What does that mean?"

"I think…No! I know I met her in Chicago a couple years back, so when I saw her today it was bit of a surprise."

I could hear the key alarm from the garage. Tanya was home, great just great! Twin hates Tanya. I can't figure out why. We all grew up with Tanya, then all of sudden Twin turns on her.

"I'm out of here" Twin says heading for the front door

"Okay"

I can hear the stiletto heel battle from my place on the couch. My sister and Tanya stopped at the same time, and then they kept moving in the opposite direction of each other.

"Hi Eddie, I missed you baby" Tanya comes over to give me a peak on my lips. Her kisses are nothing compared to Bella's.

"Hey Tanya" I say with a smile that probably look more like a grimace

"What's up with you, why do you look so gloomy? Why was Alice in our apartment? I told you if she can't respect me she shouldn't be here."

"Give it a rest, Tanya. I think Alice is just working on accepting our relationship and that I won't be available to her. She'll come around."

"Whatever, Eddie! Go pick us up some dinner. I'm thinking two garden salads no dressing, can you go to that café I like."

I hate the nickname Eddie! No matter how many times I tell her to stop calling me that.

XXXXXXXX

"So how was your day?" she asks

"It was good" I say. I had returned with the food and we were currently eating at our dining room table. Tanya likes to keep everything formal.

"So, I set-up a couple more tasting with catering companies for us attend. I can't believe how long it's taking us to find one. We should probably get our engagement pictures done soon, remember Eddie we haven't done that yet…

Every night, since we discussed getting married, she talks of nothing except the wedding ALL THE TIME.

I can't believe that my brown eyed girl is the same Bella Swan from the clinic. I haven't been paying much attention, but I know Rose has mentioned her a couple times. I never forgot about my brown eyed girl. She was my first, I wanted to find her after that night, but Emmett told me to let it go.

I told him that next day before we were leaving how magical the night was and how I had to find Bella. We never got to last names sadly, but I felt so connected. I know it sounds dumb and cliché, but I felt fireworks that night. I never forgot her smell it was wonderful, strawberries and cream. Her skin was cream, white, soft, and smooth.

Emmett told me I just felt that way because it was my first time. He said I would eventually get over it, so I believed him and I started to seek other women out to feel that connection. I had a few more one night stands, but they never felt like my brown eyed girl they just didn't fit. She was perfect.

After not finding any satisfaction from the other girls I dated, I started to think that I imagined it was that good or that she even existed. She was so smart and we talked for hours that night.

Then Tanya came along I was tired of searching and believed that I would never find my brown eyed girl. Tanya was smart too, there was no electricity and she didn't make me feel loved. Though everything is comfortable with Tanya I don't have to try. She knows me and accepts my weirdness and the fact that I can't love her.

"EDWARD!" I look up to see an upset Tanya

"Have you been listening to anything I've said? You have to be a part of this wedding too. My gosh get your head out of your ass"

"Sorry" I apologize

"Anyway, I told Dad that he needs to get an orchestra for the rehearsal dinner too, I want it to be large….

I was done hearing about this wedding. "Tanya, ummm what do you know about Bella Swan"

"Why do I want to know anything about Bella Swan. I still can't believe Rose would choose that girl. She has two little children, Mom keeps invited her over to the house, like she's family. I'm glad she knows her place though. She shouldn't even be in that job, it was suppose to be Kate's and Dad just let Rose bring in…"

She has children, wow. I can't believe someone else has been with my brown eyed beauty.

Damn. I ball up my fist thinking about someone else being with my girl.

I let Tanya keep going on her rant. She rants about everything.

We retire to our bedroom, for a good night sleep.

I can't really sleep, I glance over at Tanya and she's out like a light.

Damn my brown eyed girl. Tanya says she's a single mother, who would do that to my angel.

I give up on sleep and decide to take a hot shower to mellow me out. All I can think of are those eyes, they spoke volumes to me.

I let the bathroom steam-up and stood directly under the sprayer. She was beautiful that night. She stuck out in a good way. She was so beautiful.

She looked even more beautiful today in my office. She had grown a little and I could tell by how tight her scrubs were across her chest, what glorious breasts she has underneath. They did look a little bit bigger than my memory now that I think about it.

They were perfect and round and creamy. I covered my hands over her white creamy breast; they fit so perfectly in my hand. I just kept rubbing them over and over flicking her nipples back and forth, before I dove face first burying myself in them. I open my mouth sucking on those delicious mounds.

They perky and cream flavored

Gosh, I'm so hard.

I'm too hard and all I can do is stroke my cock to relieve this pain. I've never been this hard for any other women. No one has ever controlled my body like she does.

Her stomach was so flat and her hips were perfect when I grabbed them tight bring her to my hard cock, and then rubbing up against her.

Her hips were begging for me today, to re-live that night banging into her hard. She was so good, her ass was just right. I squeezed it hard slamming into her.

She screamed my name over and over again. I just kept thrusting harder; nothing had ever felt so good.

I couldn't hold it in any longer thinking about the way my name fell from those perfect lips, I wish could see her perfect mouth wrapped around me.

"AHHHHHhhhhhhhh" I scream as I spilled my seed out in the shower

I'm panting hard and have to lean my head against the wall for support. My legs feel like they're going to give out. I'm whimpering like a fucking three year old.

Even just dreaming about her is better than anyone else.

I shut the water off and grab my towel from the rack wrapping it around my waist.

That shit was good.

I pull on a clean pair of sleep pants and flop back in the bed trying not to wake up Tanya. I drift off to sleep with more thoughts of my brown eyed girl.

XXXXXXX

BPOV

After all these years there he was, just sitting there like he didn't turn my world upside down almost six years ago.

Like he didn't make me feel so loved that night, never to hear from him again. That wasn't his fault though.

Maybe he doesn't remember me, what's the chance he remembers some random girl he fucked six years ago.

I have nothing to worry about.

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" I say going to my door

"Rose"

"Shit" I whispered. What do I do?

Okay, deep breathe. She probably was just concerned. Everything is okay.

I open the door to see the blond beauty looking at me like she knew all my secrets.

"We need to talk" She states

"I'm sorry about the papers today, Rose. I have no idea what happen." I stammer out hoping that's what she came here to talk to me about.

"Just quit now Bella. I saw your face the moment you saw him. Like seeing a ghost"

There was a long silence.

"How do you know my brother in law? I want the truth Bella"

"I didn't know he was your brother-in-law. I just remember him from a while back"

"Well Bella I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers. I'm curious about one thing Bella and I don't want to have to beat the information out of you."

"I've never told anyone about this." I suddenly told her, tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's okay, Bella. I like to think about us as still friends. Trust me."

"I met him once after graduation. Believe me I had no idea he was a Cullen until today."

"When did you meet him? I don't remember him ever being in Chicago."

"I don't know. It was spring break week after we graduated that fall."

"You weren't even in town that week" She says - I guess remembering that time.

"It was the day I got back. I went to our room, but I could see the note on the door so I knew you had a guy in there. So I was going to go downstairs to the lounge, but everyone was partying when I arrived. It was loud and people were drunk. I decided to have a couple drinks, but after a while I just wanted to get out. When I got outside, there he was standing against the door. I tripped in front of him and he caught me. We both just kind of stood there a while. Then we both realized and joked about wanting to escape the party but also be a part of the in-crowd. I told him about how I didn't really have a room right now for us to hang out in, so he offered to take me back to his hotel, we were going to hang out until I came back to our room. Long story short we slept together."

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"I don't remember Edward ever coming to visit. I would ask you if you were sure, but Edward had the same reaction to seeing you" My head snapped up after she said that

"Really, it's been years. He's probably forgot about me" I say

She laughed "Trust me, He didn't look like he forgot. You had him speechless. I'm so surprised to see you could shut his cocky ass up"

We didn't say anything for a while just basking in my confession.

"You have a nice place here." She said looking around the living room

"Thanks." I glance over at the clock. "I need to go pick up my boys."

"Oh that's right. Do you want a ride?''

If I give her a ride she'll see the twins and put two and two together.

"It's alright, I can manage"

"Alright, Bella. Remember you can talk to me whenever you need to."

"Thanks, Rose."

I felt a little better having that off my shoulders. I still a lot of questions, like what was Edward Cullen doing in Chicago.

Just as we reach the door Rose turned to look at me. I can tell she's thinking hard about something.

Please don't let it be about the boys. I said to myself

"Bella, Is Edward the father of your sons?"

My eyes go wide and I divert my eyes away on instinct. Damn! No way to lie about it now, I just gave her an unspoken answer.

"Oh my lord! Really Bella?"

"Yes, please don't say anything Rose. He doesn't have to know about it."

She stomps back into my apartment. "What do you mean he doesn't have to know about it? You can't keep that secret Bella? Why didn't you ever tell him?"

"Rose, I just saw him for the first time since that night. I never knew how to find him. We talked a lot that night, but no particulars."

"Why don't you want him to know?

"I've done okay for self over the years. I'm happy I don't want anyone to shake that up. I don't want to ruin his world?"

"Is this about Tanya?"

Oh holy hell, I forgot to put that together.

"Tanya's his fiancée?" I already knew the answer but for some reason I needed it confirmed.

"Yeah, but don't think about that. He should know that he fathered your children" Rose yells

"He should just go on living his life. He can have children with Tanya. I don't need anyone's help; I've been handling this on my own."

"Bella, I know you're prideful. That's not what I'm trying to say."

"I'm going to be late" I say irritated glancing at the clock again

"Please, can I see the boys? I won't say anything to Edward, YET?"

"Fine"

I grab the booster seats from beside the door and we head out to the school.

"Bella, just think about, all the Cullen's would love to know about the boys. No one is going to take them from you Bella. Esme has been beside her self trying to figure out why the boys look like Edward"

"I will Rose, please give me time" I cried the emotions from the day crashing over me

"Fine"

I could tell she didn't like my answer but wasn't going to say anything else.

This time she walked into the building with me and I walked down the hallways to my sons' aftercare room.

"Hi, Ms. Swan"

Hi, Mrs. Hollins, how were they today?"

"Perfect angels like always."

"I'm sorry, I'm late"

"It's okay it happens, please remember to call in the future."

When I walk in Gabriel leaps up to give me a hug. "Hi Baby!"

"Mommy, where were you? We thought something happen to you."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late. Matt come on" Mathew was mad I could tell by the way he turned red like me, but I could see the unwashed tears in his eyes.

I bent down to his level. "I'm sorry sweetie, don't be mad." I wipe away his tears from his face. He looked so much like Edward.

I grabbed their hands for us to leave. Rose didn't make any sound or even advance forward to meet the boys.

When we walked out Gabriel kept looking back at Rose who was following us.

"Hey Guys, stop for a minute." We came to a halt and I turned them back around to face Rose. "This is mommy friend Dr. Cullen; she gave me a ride here to get you."

She smiled at me before bending down to the boys level. "Hi you can call me Aunt Rose, okay"

Why would she say that? Now I'll have to explain everything here in the hallway.

"How can you be Aunt Rose, we don't know you?" Mathew stated.

"Well I'm …."She was stuck.

I'm surprise she didn't see that question coming. She's great with the children at the practice. My children are not like others, they don't call all adults aunt and uncle. Angela and Jazz have been the only two. Angela asks them to do it when they were four because she hated being called Ms. Angela all the time. It was natural with Jazz, they just started one day.

"Boys, we have to call her something different so we don't get confused. Like how grandpa's doctor is also named Dr. Cullen or what about Coach Cullen"

"Oh" That was easy, I breathed sigh of relief. Children

"Speaking of Coach Cullen, we're super late for soccer practice. Rose would you mind giving us a ride to the practice field."

"Sure"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Mathew go ahead out on the field" Mathew takes off to join his teammates when we arrive.

"Sorry, Coach Cullen I got held up" I say to Matt's coach

"Hey, Alice" I didn't even know Rose had followed us out her e. She must have went and parked when she dropped us off.

"Hey, Rose" Alice seemed to be bouncing up and down and Rose was smiling widely. Shouldn't she be busy coaching?

I wondered what their silent conversation was about when, Alice flung her small body into mine, crushing my internal organs.

"Coach Cullen" I said startled

"I told you to call me Alice a million times now. We're going to be family"

"What?"

"When are you going to tell my brother?" Alice asks

"ROSE" I yelled turning to her

"I didn't say anything to Alice, she's freaky like that"

"Bella, please don't be mad at Rose, truthfully she hasn't said anything to me. Mathew looks just like my brother, and I saw him today and he talked about how you all….history. I put two and two together."

Just great.

They will both be talking my ear off the rest of practice.

"Alice, shouldn't you be coaching"

"Oh, my assistants can handle today. You have to let me go shopping…I have so many little boys' clothes I can buy."

"Um… we don't need anything from you guys. We do just fine on our own."

"Oh silly Bella, I didn't say you all didn't. It's just I have nephews now, and I'm excited"

"Don't fight it Bella, the little pixie is a shopaholic. She finds any excuse to shop." Rose pipes in

As soon as practice is over I call the boys over. Usually, during Matt's practice Gabriel and I go out together but today he played of to the side of the practice field.

"I need to go" I say to Alice and Rose. I need to think on my own, what this entire thing means.

"Hold on where are you going?" Rose gets up in my face.

"Home"

"I'll see you tomorrow" She knows me well. I had all intentions of calling out tomorrow.

"Okay"

They finally let me leave. I don't know how to process today. My mind is on autopilot as I get the children ready for bed. I'll just go into work tomorrow and then go to forks. I grabbed my cell phone.

"Hello" I heard his voice over the phone calming me down

"Hey Jasper, Can you take me to Forks tomorrow? I hate to keep bothering you but if you're free, if not don't worry about it, we can catch a bus." I rambled out without breathing

"Bella, slow down. Is something wrong darling?"

"Nothing, I just want to get out of the city"

"Okay, I can take you. I wouldn't mind visiting my grandparents" he sasy

"You're a lifesaver Jazz"

"Think nothing of it"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Bells. Get some sleep"

I did just that, and I was plagued with nightmares of Edward and Tanya and their perfect life.

I spent all of Friday, avoiding anytime alone with Rose. I know she wanted to question me but I'm just not ready to think about this.

I flew out of the door at the close of business and had Jazz pick up the boys from the center, by the time they arrived I was already packed and ready to go.

"Where's the fire, darling?"

"I'm just ready to go?"

"Bells, come on tell big papa the problem"

I laughed my ass off "Are you serious, Big papa? Where did that come from?"

"I'm big papa don't worry about it, tell me all your problems."

"I love you Jazz, do you know that"

"Of course who wouldn't, bring your scrawny ass over here" He grabs me in a tight hug, and I feel instantly comforted and clearer than I have all week.

"So you going to tell what the mad dash to Forks is all about. No one is that anxious to get to Forks."

Jazz always makes me smile.

"You know how the boys came from a one night stand"

He pulls back looking me directly in the eye. One eyebrow raised.

"I should probably get this out before the twins come back in the room. Anyway, remember I didn't know their father well and I couldn't find him when I found out I was pregnant. Long story, short I saw him on Thursday. He's Dr. Cullen's son." 

"Holy Shit, you're serious. The good doc's son."

I nod my head.

"You just found this out"

"Yeah, it was crazy and he still has the ability to my knees weak. He looks even better than he did five years ago. More muscle."

"So what are you going to do?" Jazz asks me

The million dollar question.

"I have no clue. Everything is telling me to run away. We're already too close to the Cullen's and just by looking at the twins anyone can see they look just like him. They have a lot of money too. On one hand I can see them trying to cover this up and let me and boys live our lives like we've been doing on the other hand I see them flashing their money and perfect lives in our face, and taking the boys from me. Then I would be stuck with visitation or something. I know it's a slim chance, but even the system can be corrupt when money is concerned."

"Bella, if I was Edward I would want to know if I had children out there. We both know Dr. Cullen, I don't think this something they would try to cover up for the family's name. He's a great man. Plus anyone can see you're the best mother to those boys. We can go to Forks for the weekend and just relax."

"Okay, thanks Jazz" I said resting my head on his chest

**Hope this meets up to expectations. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 11 Home

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Mayer.**

**Hey guys, there was a drop in the number of reviews this time. Let's try for at least 30 reviews this go round. **

**Anyway…here is another Chapter for you all. Hope you all like it. I know you all express concerns about Tanya…we'll have to see what Edward does about her.**

**I'm going to try to post faster; I have the next three chapters pre-written. I have outline for the last 10 chapters but I want to start working on getting this story wrapped up. I have another similar story I had been working on and that I have totally been neglecting, I want to get back to that one soon. **

**Chapter 11**

**Home**

"Hey Bells, Welcome Home"

"Right. Charlie"

He started calling Forks home a couple months ago. I still can't really relate to Forks being any type of home for me.

"Where are my boys?"

"Sleep. Jazz is pulling them out now. Why don't you go grab one."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. I'm glad that they are able to have some type of relationship. I carry my bags up to our room. Right behind me is Jazz and Charlie carrying in the boys.

I'm exhausted.

Finding my babies' daddy really took a lot out of me.

"Thanks, Jasper. I have no idea what I would do without you." I said as he placed Matt on the top bunk.

"My pleasure Bells! I love you guys too!" He said kissing me on the forehead

"Aww…isn't that sweet" Charlie chuckles from the door.

"Bye Charlie" Jazz laughs on his way out.

"You sure there's nothing going on between you two" Charlie wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"No, sorry to bust your plans up" I laugh.

"I just worry about you and boys being in the city alone."

"Jazz is a couple blocks away, we're okay. I'm use to cities"

"Yeah, Yeah…are you sure you don't want to shop for a car of your own."

"Dad, I don't want to waste money…and I don't want any money from you!" Oh shit, I said that little harsher than I meant to. I turn around see a sadden look on his face, though he trying to hide it.

I fall into his body, wrapping my arms around him. "Thanks for the offer Dad, I just feel better getting it for myself. "

He hugs me back. I don't say "dad" often, but I know it makes him happy when he hears it.

"Goodnight, Bells. I love you"

"I love you too, Daddy"

XXXXXXXXXX

Uuhhggg… I can feel to heavy things pressed up against me. It's so hot in this room.

Please let me fall back to sleep, too early. I try to roll over and I'm blocked and trapped.

I open one eye to see my son's bronze hair in may face. I open them wider to see Mathew laying across my chest, then on my side Gabriel is smiling at me.

"Good Morning Mommy"

"Good Morning, Baby! Why are you all in my bed?"

"Um… because we love you" Giving me the smile full of innocents.

"Really now"

"Yes" he giggles

I bring my arms up to cradle my two big boys. "You guys are growing up too, fast. Can you all stop growing for Mommy?"

"Yes" says my other cookie monster waking up.

My boys are morning people, me not so much.

"Breakfast Mommy" Mathew says giving me the crooked smile looking up at me.

"Alright, Alright I'm getting up. What do you all say to some waffles?"

"With strawberries"

"Absolutely" I respond "Well you all have to get off me if you all want waffles"

They laugh but jump off my bed, taking the stairs quickly.

"SLOW DOWN" I yell and hear the giggles from my bed.

I get up and stretch, my bones ache.

By the time I make it to the kitchen Charlie is there in his uniform reading the paper.

"Morning, I made coffee" he says

"Bless you" I smile heading for the pot

I grab the steamy cup smelling the great aroma. Hmmmmm…good

"I'm making waffles…you want"

"No, thanks. I'm heading into the office today"

"Okay, have a good day. Be Safe."

"I will"

I've been terrified about something happening to my dad again. I know that the last incident happened in the neighboring town and Charlie was just assisting their police chief, but still. I would hate for something to happen to him. He's doing so much better.

I hum to myself while I make the batter. I love cooking; it's a secret passion of mine. It just sucks my boys are such picky eaters.

I do make a lot of dinners for Jazz. I appreciate all the help he gives me so it's my way of saying thank you.

The doorbell rings just as I plate the last waffle.

"I don't think soo." I yell down the hall.

"Can't we get it" Gabriel yells back

"No"

They sulk back into the living room. I look through the peep hole and my heart starts racing.

"What are you doing here" I'm not going to open door for him.

"Bella, open up"

"No, GO HOME"

"We belong together, why are you fighting our connection."

Eww…

"Jake if you don't get away from my door I'm calling Charlie."

"Charlie thinks we'll be great together."

"Get Away Jake"

"I'll be back"

I slide down the door shaking, the boys coming over and curl up next me. I didn't even realize they entered the room, but I guess I was yelling.

It's takes five minutes to pull myself back together. I can't stay here if he's determined to come back. I still don't have a car to drive anywhere and the boys booster seats are still in the back of Jasper's call.

"Come on boys, let's go see if Mrs. Cope is home."

"Are you okay" Mathew asks

"Yes, babies we're okay. Let's get ready to go, shoes on."

I grab my cell phone from my pocket.

"Hey, Mrs. Cope it's Bella"

"Hey, how are you sweetie? Is city life treating you well?"

"Everything's good, we're enjoying it and the boys are playing soccer now, and they love it."

"Oh that's great; I wish I could see them play. Did you call to speak with Jasper?"

"No, I was going to bring the boys over, if you wanted to see them"

"Of course I do, bring them right over. I'll make some treats."

"Oh, you don't have to do that…

"Nonsense, I'm for spoiling."

"Okay, we'll see you soon"

"I'll have Jasper come pick you all up"

"Thanks, Mrs. Cope"

I finish making the boys waffles and then get ready to leave

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're here!" Mathew yells from the Cope's front door.

"Aww…my babies give me a hug" The boys run to her, we haven't been by since we moved to Seattle.

"Who wants rice kirspies?"

"We do" They scream

"Come on, let's eat them while their hot"

The boys are out in the yard playing when my cell phone rings from a number I don't recognize.

"Hello" I answer unsure

"Well I figured I give you the chance to call me, but seeing as you haven't I decided to call."

"Rose, I'm still not ready to deal with this" I say back

"Consider it tough love Bella, When are you going to talk to Edward?"

"Soon"

"Well Edward will be at Sunday brunch tomorrow. All the Cullen's will be there, why don't you drop by?"

"I can't. I'm out of town"

"How convenient" I could tell she was upset and trying to reframe from slashing out at me.

"Well what about Dora's birthday party next weekend. Carmen has been inviting you for weeks. "

"I'll have to see"

"Come on Bella, Edward's a good guy and he deserves to know. Either You tell him or I will"

"Fine, I'll see you next weekend" I shout into the phone

"Have a good weekend" She says in a sing-along type voice

"Bye" I end the call. "Bitch"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the weekend after my phone call with Rose was peaceful. The boys spent most of Sunday with Charlie. I woke up Sunday morning to find a note from my dad; he was taking the boys fishing.

I just did laundry and cooked, and they arrived back around dinner time. Sue even stopped by to cook some of the fish the boys caught. She was making my job a lot easier. The house was mostly clean before I arrived, and she cooked for Charlie most days.

After a late dinner, I spoke to Charlie about Jacob's visit to the house and how disturbing I thought the whole Black family is. Charlie told me he would take care of it and that Jacob has always had a little crush and that Billy doesn't like that I've showed no interest in Jacob. I was little surprised, I thought Billy didn't like me because of the fallout between Charlie and I. Anyway, I was thankful that Charlie was going to have a talk with Jacob.

We packed the car and headed back to Seattle. Charlie wasn't going to be having any treatments done; the medication he's on is finally showing some improvement. I just hope it continues to work; I'm getting use to having the old man around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning came all too soon.

One thing I realized is that I was too obsessed with Tanya, now. I found I paid more attention to her than avoiding her.

She was defiantly a prissy Bitch!

The more I noticed the more demanding she was. Since I was around her more, she seemed to find tasks for me to do. When I asked Amber and Eddy about it they weren't surprised at all. She did it all the time to them and James did nothing. They never wanted to bring it up to Dr. Carmen and Dr. Eleazar because their defensive about Tanya and Kate, like their girls could do no wrong.

Half of the time James was nowhere to be found. I never bothered myself with his whereabouts before, but found he was rarely in the office, and if he was it wasn't at our stations.

I just couldn't imagine this woman being my boys' "step-mother".

She was horrible.

Even so I knew that Jazz and Rose were correct I needed to tell Edward the truth. I was scared of his reaction, but he deserved to know. Rose took the liberty of informing Carmen, I would be attending Dora's birthday party with the boys. Dr. Carmen was through the roof excited about me coming saying how my boys are just so cute. I knew I needed to tell Edward before the party.

It would be too random to just call him. "He dude you're a dad. Congrats!"

Yea, that would be just peachy.

Rose didn't mention the situation all day, and for that I was grateful.

I picked the boys up from the center and we spent the night doing our regular Monday routine, homework, dinner, prayers, bed.

"Hey Boys, time for prayers. Mathew first tonight"

"Dear Lord, Thank you for today. Thank you for Richard sharing his skateboards with me and thank you for making grandpa better"

"Go ahead, Anthony"

"Dear God, Thank you for Mommy, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Angela, Grandpa, and Mathew. Amen"

"Amen" We all said together

"Okay under the covers" I loved tucking my boys in for the night.

"Mommy, How come grandpa can't live in Seattle with us" Anthony asked as I kissed him goodnight.

"Forks is his home Ant, he loves it there. Seattle is our new home"

"Can we have house? I like a yard to play in. Richard has a yard he gets to practice soccer in" Mathew inquired. I wanted a house, but that's just not in the cards.

"Well we get to practice in the park and that's a whole lot bigger than a yard. Don't you think?"

"I guess" answered Mathew

"Good night love bugs, I love you"

"Love you too" They repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I entered work on Tuesday, with the resolve to avoid additional work from Tanya. I cannot be held accountable for what I might do if she rubs me the wrong way. This job is too much for me to bring personal matters into the mix.

I stayed busy today and Rose and I were able to get back to normal and our friendship.

At lunch I started to head for the break room to the chicken salad I made the night before. I ran smack dab into something hard, and then felt the electric sparks cover every inch of my body. I knew what I would see when I lifted my face. I wanted to fold into the warm embrace. His hands were on my arms, and they felt divine. I noticed he made no move to let me go either.

I looked up to see the piercing green orbs. God he had beautiful eyes.

I jumped back away from his body.

Back up Bella he's an engaged man remember.

I glanced up and he seemed to be a little hurt. I assumed from my abrupt departure. Was he enjoying me being pressed up against him as much I was? My nipples are still hard I can feel the tingles slowly fading. I can still feel the charge in the air from being near him.

He looked so good.

I remember how he looked standing up against my dorm building. He was dressed in khaki pants and button down green shirt that matched his glorious green eyes. He had on square framed glasses and he was the cutest guy I'd ever seen.

Today! I can tell he's even sexier. He has muscles, I could see that he probably worked out often and his body looked good wrapped in a pair of dark black slacks and a white dress shirt. He didn't have the glasses anymore, he still staring at me. I kind of miss the glasses.

Neither of us could form any words. What was he doing here? Had Rose sent him to find me?

Before I could get anything else out the she devil walked in wrapping her arms around the father of my children, the only man I felt connected to.

"Hey Honey" She pecked him on the lips before noticing our stares. "Isabella, what do you want? Have you met my fiancé? This Dr. Cullen, sweetheart this Rose's nurse Isabella."

"Hi Dr. Cullen" I said quickly then I moved around the two obstructions and into the break room. When I looked back at the happy couple, he still staring at me and Tanya was glaring.

"It's too much drama in this office" I muttered to myself.

They left right after that.

The rest of my lunch was spent alone. Eddy and Amber had a different lunch time today, and Rose was having lunch out with Emmett.

I couldn't believe that man could still make goosebumps race across my body.

The rest of day seemed to drag on and I never noticed when exactly Tanya returned from lunch.

I really should have told Edward I needed to speak with him but I seem to lose speech ability when he's around.

When I arrived for practice today, Alice pranced up to me.

"Have you told Edward yet?"

"No, I don't know how to contact him" That seemed like viable excuse it wasn't like I could tell him this news just anywhere.

She tore off a piece of paper from her notepad and gave it to me before walking away to the team.

I looked at the scrap of paper.

_Edward Cullen 555-5555_

Okay, I'll call him tomorrow. I folded that paper up and place it in my pocket and took Gabriel Anthony to the park to play while we waited for Mathew practice to be over.

The boys were doing really well. They both had two games so far this season where their teams won. I loved watching them play.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Wednesday_

His phone number burned a hole in my pocket all day today. I was nervous about this call. Where would I tell him to meet me and when did I have time in my schedule?

At the end of day I dialed his number, it rang four times before his smooth voice answered.

"Dr. Cullen" he answered professionally

Breathe

"Hello" he said again into the phone

"Yes, ummm…it's Isabella from yesterday"

"Bella" His voice cracked when he said my name.

"Hi"

"Hey"

I guess I should go first. I did call him. "Umm…Edwa…Dr. Cullen, I"

"You can call me Edward"

"Do you remember?"

"Bella, of course I remember that night. It's special to me"

My eyes began to tear at his confession. I blinked back the tears. I needed to get this out; I had to remember he had a fiancé.

"Can you meet tomorrow?"

"Umm…I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Oh…umm…please it's important." I pleaded. He's probably worried I want to disrupt his life with Tanya

"Could you come to the hospital tomorrow? Do you remember where my office is?

"Yes, I can do that. What time works best for you? I said

"Umm…Can you come around 6"

"Yes, I'll see you then" And I hung up the phone, I didn't want to have to say anything else.

I decided to call Jasper because I was going to need someone to take Gabriel Anthony to practice and watch Mathew.

It rang only two times, before Jazz picked up.

"Hey Darling!"

"Hey Jazz"

"What's up? Calling to come sex me up?"

"HA HA HA…yeah right. Can you watch the boys tomorrow after work? I'll be home around 8pm"

"Sure, Bells. What's up"

"I'm telling him tomorrow" I didn't need to give Jazz anymore details for him to know who I was talking about.

"Oh"

"Yeah, any advice" I ask

"Umm…don't get arrested"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"You know, women get crazy"

"I think I'm ignore that very sexist remark"

"Just don't take it personal if the conversation goes bad. Just remember that you have two wonderful boys no matter what he says."

"Okay"

"You cooking tonight"

I laughed Jazz loved my cooking "Maybe…what's it to you"

"Don't play like that darling; you know I'm growing man. Feed me"

"I suppose I could save you some dinner"

"Gracias"

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXX

Time just knew that I was meeting Edward today. It flew by in a whirlwind. Before I knew what was happening, I was standing outside of the hospital Edward works at trying to count slowly and calm my beating heart.

When I got to his door it was closed. I knocked on the door and no answer came from the other side. I looked at my watch to see it was 6:30pm. Damn how long did I stand downstairs? This would suck if he was already gone for the day and I stood him up.

I can't believe this shit.

"Bella, Sorry I'm late I had an emergency appendectomy." Edward came running to me.

"Hey" He said after I didn't respond. I don't know he makes me so nervous.

"Hi" I say looking down

"Why don't you come into my office?" He unlocked the door and I walked in taking in the scene that happen last time I was here. His office was a nice size, not big. He had a desk and chairs. I sat in the seat across from his desk, as he went around and sat behind his desk.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Umm…." I had no idea how to say this.

I took a deep breath before trying again. Still nothing came out. I looked around his office as if some item there was going to magically help me out.

He look at me quizzically wonder was defiantly in his eyes. If I was correct I think he was spending a little too much time staring at my chest. That thrilled me but at the same time made me wonder what type of man checks out another woman when he's engaged. Maybe he wasn't really glancing at my chest.

I finally decide to show him, what everyone else has seen.

I placed it on the table and passed it along to him.

He picked it up to examine the picture.

"I heard you had children. Um… congratulations"

I didn't say anything waiting for him to piece it together.

It felt like he sat there for an hour staring at the picture never removing his eyes from it. It was a recent picture of the boys and I playing on the beach in La Plush.

"Where's…their…uh… father?"

"I'm staring at him" I respond to his question

He still didn't say anything. I didn't know if I should speak. I tried to read his facial expressions, but every face he makes is gorgeous. His eyes were wide now, still looking at the picture, but I could tell his mind was far away.

I decided I should probably say more while he was silent.

"Um…so I know this a shock to you, but I thought you should know. I couldn't find you when I found out. We never exchanged numbers or last names, and all I knew was you were in medical school, and loved classical music and lots of other small details. I just realized it was you when I came by to drop the stuff off for Rose"

He's still just stared off into space the picture still gripped in his hand.

"How"

Uhuh …now he speaks.

"What do you mean how?"

"I mean how?"

"I used a condom every time that night."

"Well Sherlock it didn't work I have twins to prove it"

He sits with the picture. Glancing at my cell phone it's time for me to go. I still have to pick up a present for Dora from the boys.

"Okay, I'm leaving that with you. I've got to go" I say

"Wait a minute you're just going to leave"

"Do you have any more to say?" I asked

"Yea, I'm just trying to process this. You come in here and tell me I have a CHILD…HOLD ON NOT EVE A child but CHILDREN! I need time to process this. Where are they?"

"Okay, why don't you take time to process this? Don't worry about where my boys are." I say defensively

"Well I want to see them!" He demanded in a scary voice banging his fist against the table

"I don't know you, I can't just bring you into their lives" Or even if I want you in their lives, I'll keep that part to myself for now. "Contact me when you finish processing."

I stood and walked out; he didn't stop me so I assume he was done talking.

I hope this doesn't back fire on me.

**I know…Jacob is back…Let's hope Charlie has straightened Jacob out. **

**Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 12 My Side

**I don't own twilight.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**Did not meet the review goal.**

**Chapter 12 **

**My side**

**EPOV**

I thought about here day and night.

Every memory of that night was fresh in my head.

We talked about music, books, science, and medical school. She made me feel comfortable that night. I had never felt that comfortable or normal before. My twin was always convinced I had some sort of social disability or disorder.

Since I saw her at the hospital, I kept trying to think of ways or an excuse to come see her. There was no reason for me to have interaction with her and it was killing me. I wanted her to be mine.

Then I thought of Tanya. I had made the commitment and agreed to marry her.

I decided I would try and talk to Bella. Perhaps we could be friends. I had a late day on Tuesday and wasn't scheduled to start my shift until 3:00 pm. I thought perhaps I could catch Bella leaving the office for lunch. The last thing I want to do is make Tanya suspicious. So if I didn't see Bella come out of the building, I would ask Tanya to lunch.

When I got to the office building I waited in my car for an hour waiting for Bella to come out. I was going to stay for another half-hour when someone knocked on my window.

"Hey Edward, come to have lunch with Tanya?"

Damn.

"Hey Kate, yes I wanted to see if I could catch her."

"She should be free I think she was doing the second lunch shift today."

I decided to walk in the building with Kate, since I was already caught. Maybe I could at least say Hi to Bella.

Kate didn't pay me any attention when I walked straight back to the break room. When I got there it was empty. I was walking out to go knock on Tanya door, when I slammed into a soft body and the smell of strawberries and cream. It was my Bella, I grabbed her by the arms steadying her on her feet.

I couldn't let go, the smell of her hair underneath my nose was heavenly. Then all of sudden she jumped away from me. I felt such longing to pull her back to me and hold her feel the connection that we share.

She was wearing Mickey Mouse scrubs today. She must be great with the children. I could just imagine my brown eyed girl, with children. My children.

Suddenly, the smell of Chanel No. 5 knocking out the lingering smell of strawberries in cream.

Before I could even process what/who just grabbed me and pecked my lips. Tanya.

She was here, I assume Kate must have notice the glances between Bella and myself.

Tanya swooped in introducing me formally to Bella. I was all too familiar with my brown eyed girl. I didn't get a chance to respond before Bella walked away from us.

My eyes followed her retreat deeper into the break room. She glanced back and me and I was about to speak, when she turned back and Tanya pulled me towards the exit.

I could tell my reaction to Bella, was pissing Tanya off. She was quiet. Deadly quiet. My fiancé is never quiet.

When we arrived at the restaurant I immediately grabbed her by the waist, to help cool her down. We're not overly affectionate type of couple, but I felt like she might need some reassurance of my commitment.

"Pardon" I said getting the matire'd's attention

"Two please"

"Right this way, Dr. Cullen"

I pulled out Tanya chair and she took a seat. She was still refusing to make eye contact with me.

We had a silent lunch, while we waited for the valet to bring my car around. She asked me a question that I didn't really know how to answer, but an easy lie.

"Why did you come to take me to lunch today Edward, you've never did lunch with me before."

"No special reason, I just thought it would be nice" I lied and felt so horrible for it.

That was it, end of conversation. She met James outside the building and I went into the hospital to start my shift.

I was able to focus more on my surgeries at work now that I know she's real.

I shouldn't invest anymore interest into tracking her down; I don't want to rock the boat. Then again, I shouldn't be having these feelings when I'm engaged. I need to forget about my brown eyed girl.

My shift was over the next morning, and I came home collapsing on the bed. I was happy I didn't have to deal with Tanya. She was gone when I arrived home.

I only got a couple hours sleep before my mom called. I'm a mama's boy and I'm proud of it, so is Emmett. Alice is a daddy's girl all the way.

RING

"Hello" I answered half sleep

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" My mom voice came

"It's okay mom" I sat up in the bed rubbing my eyes and stretching a little

"I just want to remind you that you promised Dora, you would do a magic show at her party."

"I haven't forgotten. I'm going to go out today and pick up some props"

"That's good, she'll be so happy." I head my gush… her excitement coming through

"I live to please" I chuckled

"Ha ha ha yeah yeah, I miss you sweetie you should come by the house tomorrow after your shift."

"Mom you see me every week."

"It is but a mother's wish that her youngest baby boy comes by to say hello, check to make sure I'm in good health"

"Mom, dad's a doctor. You're in great hands"

"EDWARD"

"I know I know, we'll be by tomorrow for dinner"

"We"

"Mom, why do you always question my relationship with Tanya"

"I didn't say anything"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love You"

"Love you too, baby boy"

My mom loves to call me baby boy. Even in high school and college, not to even mention when I played sports. She would yell out onto the field "my baby boy".

My whole family has been unhappy in my choice to marry Tanya. At first when we first started dating they were all supportive of our relationship, encouraging. My mom has been begging for grandchildren for as long as I can remember. I want children too, and I don't want to be too old when I have them. So I thought they would all be happy when Tanya and I announced our engagement.

That's when it all started to crumble. My mom and dad have always thought of Tanya, Kate, and Irina as their children to. The same as I look at Carmen as a second mother.

Alice is the only truly vocal family member with hate for Tanya.

Tanya says they'll come around, that it's just shocking them because we're so close.

I know that Alice and Tanya have never got along. Tanya was a princess Barbie, and my twin is a princess soccer player. Alice is my best friend and she's only one I can tell everything to. Despite our drastic differences in appearances, we're two peas in a pod. We're the only ones in the family with that type of connection. We just always know what the other is thinking. We had billions of silent conversations together growing up, it drove Emmett nuts.

I decided to go ahead to the store and pick up the items I need for Saturday. I went through a magic phase in junior high, and my parents supported my hobbies. I got pretty good putting on shows in our living room growing up. Then when high school came, I was teased to no end about. Even with Emmett as my protector, it was hard to make it though school.

Dora's the only baby in the family and she is spoiled to no end. I would do anything she asked. I'm very tightly wrapped around her finger. I've been doing tricks with her all her life, so when she asked me to do a show for her friends, I couldn't say no. I'm rusty but I'm hoping to spend Friday working out any final kinks in my show.

I headed out to the small magic store downtown, and was greeted by the couple who first introduced me to magic.

"Hey Edward, picking up something for Dora? asked Mrs. Henry working at the front desk.

"Yeah, a couple things she wants me to show all her friends at her birthday party."

"I was knew you be a magician" Stated Mrs. Henry

I just finished shopping and heading for the cash register when I received a call from an unknown number.

I couldn't figure out who it would but considered it was perhaps a work call.

"Dr. Cullen" There was no answer on the other end. "Hello" I said one more time before hanging up.

"Yes, ummm…it's Isabella from yesterday"

"Bella" I said her name as if I had been longing to do so since that day six years ago.

"Hi"

"Hey" Okay, she called me. I did a pump fist in the air, happy that she had decided to contact me. Mrs. Henry gave me a look as if I had lost my mind. I waited until she said something, she sounded nervous and I could hear her breathing in the phone.

"Umm…Edwa…Dr. Cullen, I"

I interrupted her no need for her to be formal whether it was personal or business related call. I wanted her to be comfortable with me.

"You can call me Edward"

"Do you remember?" At first I didn't understand her comment. Since she was quiet and nervous, she had to be asking if I remember her. Of course she was in all my dreams of the perfect women.

"Bella, of course I remember. That night with us… was special to me" I got a little thrill just saying her name. That night was special in more ways than one. It wasn't even the sex or the energy in the air. It was just that I had never felt more on the same wavelength as anyone else before.

"Can you meet tomorrow?" I thought about whether that was a good thing considering how attracted I am to her.

"Umm…I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Oh…umm…please it's important." I couldn't say no to the desperation in her voice. I would do anything for her. I knew that already it was instinct. It's natural for me to want to everything in my power for Bella. New emotions and feelings had been plaguing me since last week.

"Could you come to the hospital tomorrow? Do you remember where my office is?

"Yes, I can do that. What time works best for you? My shift didn't start until early tomorrow morning; I should be done by late evening tomorrow.

"Umm…Can you come around 6?"

"Yes, I'll see you then"

Then she hung up. I didn't get a chance to say anything else. I was curious why she wanted to meet up with me. She knew I was engaged. For all know she has a boyfriend. I was really curious about that question. I could ask Rose, but I didn't know how should would take my questions about her nurse. She was still pretty upset about the events last week. Alice said she coaches her son's soccer team but I doubt a soccer team coach knows the personal lives the parents. But knowing Alice as I do, I wouldn't put it past her.

Tanya said she was coming home extremely late so I decided to just turn in early. I had to be in at five tomorrow morning and I need my sleep.

When I got up Tanya was still sleeping peacefully. I tried not to make much noise as I got dressed and left.

We had only been living in this condo for a year. I wanted a big house on a large plot of land. I actually wanted to have the home custom built for our future family. Tanya was totally against it she wanted to stay in the city. I didn't really know why?

My job is in the city, but their family practice and both our parents are outside the city. I didn't argue with her, and we agreed on this townhouse style condominium.

Its three levels, we have a large living room and a split level dining room that sits above the living room, on the same floor as our kitchen. Then we have three bedrooms upstairs, our master suite and two offices. On the bottom level we have a two car garage. That was another argument in the house versus condo show-down. I really wanted to by an extra car, but we wouldn't have the space for it.

I have a trust fund and some inheritance money from my grandparents, so money is never an issue for me. Our condo is pretty nice and we didn't have to pay a lot for it, so we we're able to use our current salaries to cover all our costs. My inheritance and trust fund has barley been touched. My only splurge with my money is my car.

I love to drive fast. I have an Audi R8 Spyder, it's my love. I really have my eye on a couple other vehicles when I get a place to store them. Tanya got an Audi as a graduation present from her parents.

My brother has spent some of his money on the house he bought Rose, once they were married. Rose has expensive taste and with my mother's help the house is immaculate. I know my brother would do anything to keep Rose happy and he could have bought a dozen of those houses and never make a dent in our inheritance. I'm so happy their expecting and that I get to be an uncle.

Oh crap, I forgot to leave a note for Tanya so she knows about dinner tonight with my folks.

I turn my car around and head back into the house. I find a note pad and jot down a quick note telling her we have dinner today with parents at 7pm.

I jog back out the house, after taping the note to the refrigerator. I'll send her a txt message later to make sure she saw the note.

The moment I walk into the hospital I have to scrub in for an emergency gunshot patient.

The rest of the day follows the same, one surgery to the next. I barely make it back in time to meet Bella.

When I notice the time say six thirty, I thought I would miss her or she wouldn't wait.

When I ran up to her she was standing in front of my office door. I scare as I come up right behind her.

"Bella, Sorry I'm late I had an emergency appensoxisg." Edward came running to me.

She didn't say anything, I was hoping she wasn't pissed at how late I was.

She didn't seem to be upset, and looked like she was trying to read something in my eyes. I felt a little exposed.

"Hey" I said trying to get her to say something.

"Hi" She responded with a kind shy smile. She was absolutely beautiful. She blushed a little I assume at being caught speechless.

If she only knew.

"Why don't you come into my office?" I unlocked the door for her and I allow her in. She looks around my office checking surveying. My office is pretty simple and I'm really lucky to actually have one, I'm not a big wig yet.

I decided to make myself comfortable why she looked around. I set at my desk, also hoping to shield my already semi-hard cock. I didn't want to take any chances or her calling me a perv.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Umm…."

Wow she just as nervous around me as I her.

She glanced around my office some more as if she missed something. I had no idea what she was looking for.

When we sat down I could help but notice the little crack in the middle of her chest. It was hardly any cleavage to really see, but that didn't stop my mind from wondering. I looked back up at her face and she had caught me ogling her. She didn't seem bothered by it.

Then she dug in her bag and slid a piece of paper across the top of my desk over to me.

I didn't know what she was getting at, but I decided to play along.

I looked at the picture and I noticed it was of her and I assume her children. They're beautiful too. They all had the same smile. The boys looked close in age, perhaps a year apart. They were all sitting on the beach. One of boys smiling into the camara sitting down right below Bella. He chin rested on top of his head. The other boy was hugging her around the neck from behind her. The picture mostly just showed their faces.

They all looked so happy. A pang of jealously rose up in my chest as I stared at the picture. Why would she show me this, wave her great children in front me. I was upset that some other man had touched her and had implanted his seed in her.

"I heard you had children. Um… congratulations" I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't figure out why she was showing the picture to me. I couldn't put the picture down. I was upset and gripping it tightly.

I looked at the boys trying to determine what features they shared with her. Both boys had bright green eyes, they looked a lot like mine. Then their hair was messy like mine, but that could have been from them playing outside. One had Bella's mahogany hair, and the other was red and bronze. The one on top kind of looked a lot like me. If we had children I would imagine they look just like that. It's nice to imagine Bella pregnant with my children.

I looked at the boys and they had croqueted smiles like me. Looking closely I got a funny feeling about it and asked the question I sure know the answer to now.

"Where's…their…uh… father?" I asked

"I'm staring at him"

What? Staring at him…she means me. Is she saying I'm their father?

The boys look like me, I can't deny that I just thought the various same thing.

That's not possible though. We've only had sex one night and I used a condom everytime.

I can't have children already.

I want children. I want to coach little league, change diapers, do that thing where my baby grips my hand for the first time and then I feel like a father.

I want to feel like a father.

I don't feel like a father now, what?

This can't be true, is she lying to me. Perhaps she different now and she want our money.

Then there is this picture they have my eyes, my smile, my hair.

I don't even know what their names are.

Shit! What's Tanya going to say when she finds out. Emmett is going to tease me to no end. Why didn't Rose or Alice mentioned this they obviously know Bella.

Bella

She's the mother of my children.

They look so happy, but I'm not there. How can I have children and not be there.

I think Bella's saying something

"…last names, and all I knew was you were in medical school, and loved classical music. I just realized it was you when I came by to drop the stuff off for Rose"

I have no idea what she was just saying.

How could I have children?

"How"

I look up to meet her brown eyes.

"What do you mean how?"

She looks angry and she's narrowed her eyes at me. If anyone should be upset it's me, I'm just finding out I have …gosh how old would they be…five.

"I mean…uh huh how? We only had sex one time and I used a condom."

"Well Sherlock it didn't work I have twins to prove it" Shit, did she just call me Sherlock.

I want to be in this picture. I should have been in this picture from the beginning. I wonder if her boyfriend plays daddy. I'm their father dammit.

I just called myself a father…it's like with Bella. It's natural. I even feel different now, like my heart is opening up for these boys.

I'm a father.

"Okay, I'm a leave that with you. I've got to go"

What?

"Wait a minute you're just going to leave"

"Do you have any more to say" She questioned me

My mind's a mess; of course I have more to say.

"Yea, I'm just trying to process this. You come in here and tell me I have a child…hold on not even a child but children. I need time to process this. Where are they?"

"Okay, why don't you take time to process this. Don't worry about where my boys are."

Her boys. There mine too and I have been deprived of being a father.

"Well I want to see them" I gave her my authoritative voice. It appears she wants to play hardball.

"I don't know you; I can't just bring you into their lives. Contact me when you finish processing."

"I want to know my boys" I don't even know if she had heard my comment, she was already out the door.

What am I suppose to do now.

**I know some of you might be mad at Edward. He never believed he would see Bella again and thought he had lost his soul mate. Now she's back but he's conflicted and wants to do the right thing by honoring the promise he made to Tanya. Let's see how long he can resist Bella. **

**Just hang in there with me; there will be a HEA for Bella and Edward. **


	14. Chapter 13 It's My Party

**Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Mayer. **

**Hey I'm back with another update. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I don't want to give the story away to much, but there will be more chapters with a little Tanya. She will be gone, eventually…hehe**

**Please excuse any grammatically errors.**

**Please enjoy**

**Chapter 13**

**It's my party**

**BPOV**

I hate kid parties.

I know I know what kind of mother hates kid parties

I've never really thrown the boys a party.

They never asked and that was okay with me. I would just bring cupcakes to school for their friends and sing them happy birthday.

It was only last year when they turned five that they asked me for presents. Before they were too young anyway to even know you get presents.

I guess part of the reason; I haven't put more time in the boys birthday is because I never cared much for my own.

My mom never threw me a party and my dad just wished me happy birthday and when I was living with him, he would get me a gift.

Now I'm trying to work up a nerve to go to a Hannah Montana birthday party.

Yes, it's themed.

I called Jazz so that he could attend with me. I didn't want to be thrown to the wolves.

I hadn't seen any other Cullens other than Rose, since I told Edward the news.

Rose was excited that I finally told Edward. She spent most of Friday, asking me about the boy's favorite things.

I didn't want any of them getting things for my boys. I can take care of them and don't want there help.

I have reason to believe most of her questions came from Esme, as she called Rose several times on Friday.

I was just glad they weren't calling me. So I guess Edward told his whole family the news.

Which is what has me scared shitless to attend this party. The whole Cullen clan will be there today and I promised Rose I would bring the boys. She only reminded me about it four times yesterday, and has sent several text messages this morning threatening me.

Edward called me on Friday, as well. He wanted to see the boys and was making a lot of demands I wasn't comfortable with. I don't care about the time he has missed out on with the boys. They're going to have to do this my way. He was willing to be understanding that I was their mother and I know best, since he's been a father all of 15 hours.

I think he knew not to mention anything about taking me to court. I'm pretty vicious when it comes to protecting the boys and I don't care who the threat is. I know eventually he may take me to court and I'll fight even though I know that he has the money to hire the best lawyers to take my boys away.

I just hate his voice. It's so smooth and it makes me puddy in his hands. Every time I get upset he would talk me down and with all his sweetness.

I told him that I had agreed to bring the boys this weekend to Dora's birthday party. I swooned a little when I could hear the excitement in his voice that we would be coming.

I made him promise that his family would keep their distance from the boys. The boys don't know them and I haven't told the boys anything. I didn't want them hovering or saying things to the boys.

Then we talked about when he could tell the boys he was their father and he wanted to know all the details about the boys too. He was happy that Mathew's middle name was Edward, after him.

All in all our first parental conversation together went really well. He didn't mention the ice princess but I wondered what her take on this was.

She wasn't in the office on Friday.

Rose thought I was incredible unfair, and I was treating Edward like a deadbeat father rather than one that just didn't know.

"Mommy, why are we going to a girly party?" Mathew asked from my bedroom door.

I laughed at how already he was separating from the sexes "Sweetie, this is my boss's granddaughter and you play soccer with Dora, I thought you liked her" I told him as I tried to flatten down his hair, with no success.

"No, I don't want girly touches." Mathew pouted. I knew for fact he liked playing on the team with Dora. They were both the most popular on their team.

"I think Dora's cool" Gabriel said appearing out of thin air.

"Please guys let's just go and wish Dora a happy birthday. If you all want to leave, just come and whisper to me or Uncle Jasper. I'm sure you all will have a lot of fun if you give it a try"

"Okay, I'll go. …as long as they don't paint my toe nails." Mathew said

"What do you know about painting toe nails?" I called after him

"That's what girls do, come on mom I thought you were a girl" Mathew stated while Gabriel agreed with a head nod.

"Alright, Alright. Go put your shoes on cookie monsters; we're leaving when Uncle Jasper gets here."

When Jasper arrived we loaded the boys in his car and followed his phone's navigator app.

I was already dreading the party, and I became almost nauseas looking at the huge mansions we passed on our way to the Denali home.

"OOOOOO…you party with nice people" Jazz commented as we pass the houses he said trying to imitate a child. He knew I was bring him for moral support to deal with all this.

"Mommy, what type of buildings are these" Gabriel asked from the back seat, he was staring wide eyed out his window at the monstrosities they called houses.

"There are houses, families live in them"

"How come we don't move here?"

"We can't afford to live here"

"Oh"

I was becoming emotionally and Jazz reached across the console to rub my thigh, instantly making me feel better. His touch reminding just how blessed I was even if I couldn't give my boys these houses.

We pulled into the drive way for the party and I could see the pink and white balloons on the mailbox and outlining the front door.

On the door was a large picture/life size poster of Miley Cyrus.

That right there is quite frightening.

I could tell the boys were nervous, as well. They were quiet and weren't running out of the car.

When we released them from their booster seats they just kind stood by us instead of taking off.

I could hear the sounds of music and children coming from house. The house was huge meaning my entire apartment building was smaller than this house. Jazz took the liberty of knocking on the door and it was answered by a woman I presumed was hired just to answer the door. At she closed it she went to stand next to the door. We walked into a nice foyer and were met with the kind face of Dr. Carmen Denali.

"You came, I'm so glad and look at these boys they are so handsome" she gushed. Dr. Carmen was a beautiful woman with dark hair and big eyes, and medium build. She looked so different without her white lab coat and glasses.

I smiled I loved when people complimented my children. I dressed them in Khaki shorts and polo shorts. Mathew's is green and Gabriel has on a blue one.

"Well have a look around and mingle. All the children are outside for the party. Oh, can you place the gift on the table in the next room. Thank you so much." She said turning back to the door greeting the next group.

We walked into the next room that looked like a large ballroom. There was no furniture out, just tons of people talking. I placed the gift I purchased on top of the large mountain of presents. Then I turned around to look at the boys.

They were staring mouth open out the doors to the party in the back. The ballroom had a entire wall of glass sliding doors. Every other set of double doors were open wide. I don't know what they do if they had bad whether today. I was a nice day outside and warm the backyard was really pretty and huge, I could see why it caught their attention, outside were a million children running around. Moon bounces, petting zoo, pool all a child's best dream.

The large space where we parents were assembled was decorated tastefully in a lot of subtle pinks and whites and six seemed to be the theme here. No Hannah.

I was nervous about running into Edward or the Cullens, but so far they were nowhere in sight.

"No signs of the paternal family." Jasper leaned over and asked

"Nope, but I know Edward's here. I can feel it." I said shaking a little bit

Jazz gave me the look like… "do I need to call the doctor".

"Don't make fun. I can't explain, but when he's near I can feel him"

"Mommy can we go out now."

I bent down at my cookie monsters that were just waiting on me to say go. "Okay, stay together. Whatever you all are doing stay together and be careful. Alright go have fun."

They took off running into the backyard and I watched as they headed over to the moonbounces.

"They're so cute" ugg… I know that voice.

I turned around and was met with the faces of Edward, Dr. C, and Esme.

Now my heart was racing, looking at how beautiful they are, and they're staring at me.

Jazz stepped forward and placed his hand on my lower back, and I felt a little of my nervous tension fade away. Edward was scowling at Jasper.

Here we go. I said to my self

"Hi Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Edward nice to see you"

Before I knew what was happening Edward's mother had me in a bone crushing hug and Edward and Dr. C where trying to pry her off.

I could see where Alice got her strengthen from. Esme was strong and Edward and Dr. Cullen were even struggling to remove her.

She finally released me, only to step back a little bit then smiling widely and practically jumping a little in front of me.

"OOO…I'm soo happy you made me a grandmother. When can we tell the boys? Oh, they are so cute. I knew they were Edwards I just knew it from the first time I saw them. They look just like him. I love what their wearing today. Did you see that Carlisle, did you see them…."

"MOM, calm down" Edward interrupted hissing at his mom. "Sorry, Bella she gets like this when she's excited"

"Sorry, Bella. I've always wanted grandchildren. Now I have instant grandchildren" Then she started jumping again but at least she was quiet.

"This is my friend Jasper Whitlock, and Jasper this is Edward and Esme Cullen." Jazz already knows Dr. C.

"Nice to meet you all" He shook Dr. C, Esme, and Edwards hand.

"Nice to meet you as well" said Esme. She didn't look pleased with Jasper. Her smile was warm but a little forced.

Awkward silence probably would have followed if I hadn't been knocked off my feet by another Cullen. Alice was hugging me. "You came, You came"

I could see Rose smiling standing behind her was a huge burley man with his arm slung around Rose's shoulders. I assume this is Emmett. He looked huge, like a football player muscles seemed to be protruding out of his body everywhere. He was definitely cute with his dimples and blue eyes, his hair was black and a little curly, just a tad. He was defiantly Rose's type.

When Alice released me Rose took a moment to hug and introduce me to her husband.

"Emmett his is Bella, my old roommate I was telling you about and Bella this is my lug head of a husband Emmett."

I looked up at the man that towered over me. He was taller than Edward and Dr. Cullen. He took a long look at me, no emotion. I might have actually gulped looking up at this man.

Then he smiled.

He looked like a seven year old when he smiled with his dimples. Next thing, I was off my feet again and in another Cullen hold.

"Nice to meet you Belly"

"Umm…It's Bella"

"Nope…hmmm no I still like Belly." He smiled at me. I like Emmett.

I grinned and thoroughly confused "Of course, Em" I said

We both laughed and I turned to see that the whole Cullen clan was staring at us.

Can you say Creepy?

I wanted to run and hide behind Emmett.

The only person not looking at me seemed to be Jazz, his eyes were fixed on Alice. She wasn't looking at him, but I could see a little eye movement in his direction.

Rose, Esme, and Alice grabbed me and dragged me to the kitchen. They all took a seat at the table like they owed the house.

They spent even more time asking me about the boys. I felt a little more comfortable with them and started talking about my favorite subject. I was a proud mommy. The Cullen women spent a good amount of time joking around adding in commentary about raising the three Cullen children.

By the time we made it outside the kitchen, I could see Jazz was talking with Emmett and Dr. Cullen but Edward was nowhere in sight. The girls wanted to go outside and spy on my boys. I told them it was okay as long as they kept their distance and weren't obvious. I made my way over to Jazz.

I got three steps when the ice queen made her appearance.

"What are you doing here? This is my parent's home and they don't invite whores and leeches into it."

"Then what are you doing here" I snapped back at her

I didn't think she expected me to snap back. She couldn't just say your unwelcome here…no she had to do the name calling

"Listen here take your defective children, and get out. I know you are trying to whizzle money out of our families. Trying to pin your two brats of on my fiancé. They look nothing like him, I'm going to make sure he has a paternity test done. You will not get a dime, in this little game you're playing."

"First of all I'm no begger or leech. Those children are Edwards and I'll give him paternity test if he wants one. It's none of your business, but I was invited here. Now get out of my way."

The bitch stomped on my toe and strode off.

What the funk? Who does that…are we five now.

Jazz came right up to me noticing our little show. I looked around and no one else seemed to notice. We kept our voices pretty low.

"You okay"

"Yeah, she's bitch, but I can handle her."

We were interrupted by the cookie monsters running our way.

"Mommy they have a pool and we want to go swimming" Gabriel smiled up at me.

"I didn't bring you guys' swimsuits, I'm sorry"

"Can't we swim in our shorts?" he asked

"No, then they'll be wet on the way home"

"We don't care"

"Boys, we'll go swimming tomorrow okay.

Jazz cleared his throat and my eyes moved to the right seeing our audience of Esme, Edward, Alice, and Rose standing next to us.

"Bella, I have trunks the boys can wear" Alice said

"Yea" shouted Mathew

"Hold on Matt. Alice what do you mean you have swimsuits?" What kind of women with no children has child swimming trunks with them

"I told you silly, I would go shopping for the boys. I bought different things and had planned to give stuff to you today."

"We don't want anything from you. We're not your charity case." I said a little too harshly.

"But Mommy" "Mom" Mathew and Gabriel whined. I just had this conversation with Tanya. I don't want their money and things.

"Why not? No one said anything about "charity"" She asked back her anger coming through

"I don't want the boys to have it" I simply stated hoping to get my point across.

I tensions where rising I could see Edward was a little angry I was rejecting Alice's gifts to the boys.

"Okay, Mathew Gabriel. Let me talk to mommy" Rose said.

She grabbed me and we walked away from the group.

"Bella what is wrong with you" Rose yelled in a whisper

"I don't want them buying my boys off. I can get them swimming trunks." I said

"Bella, really! No one is trying to buy off the boys, spoil them yes. Well I guess that could be the same…but whatever what's the problem with them getting this for the boys. They just want to be apart their lives. You were rude to them and they are only trying to be nice."

"I don't need their money" I yelled a little too loud drawing a few stray looks

"Hold on…no one said you did"

"The ice princess thinks so" I muttered

"Since when do you care what Tanya thinks, she's just blowing a lot of smoke"

Huh…Tanya's a bitch.

"Bella calm down and just except what is actually going on here. Alice is the boys Aunt and she's a shopaholic who has got some swim trunks for the boys. Let the boys have a good time. There are lifeguards around the pool monitoring the children."

"Alright, thanks Rose. You always were good at calling me on shit" I said

"What are friends for, let's go watch the boys swim"

When we walked back over to the group. Emmett and Dr. Cullen had joined them and the boys were standing in front of Edward and playing with cards in his hands. Jazz looked to be talking with Alice, probably apologizing for my rude behavior to her. I actually really like Alice.

Everyone's heads shot up to ours as we walked over.

"Sorry, Alice." I said while giving her a hug.

"I suck at this whole thing, but if you have some trunks the boys could wear that would be great."

She smiled and then squealed jumping up and down. All I could do was laugh with her.

She ran out the room at super speed.

I turned back to the rest of the Cullens who were smiling with the boys. "I'm sorry"

Esme stepped up and huged me. This hug felt really good, a good mother type of hug. "It's okay" she whispered in my ear. I smiled and she pulled back showing her smile as well.

The boys had come over and attached themselves to my legs, not really understanding everything that was going on.

"Is there some place the boys can change?"

"I can show you" Esme almost shouted.

She started to lead us out the room and Rose followed.

I got the boys changed really quickly in a spare room in the "castle". As soon as they both had them on they took off for the pool.

I was so glad Alice also had floaters for them. She said she had bought them to take over to her parents' house since they had a pool and were hopping the boys would visit. Apparently, Carlisle and Esme live in this neighborhood and have largest plot of land.

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool. I could see that the Cullen tried to get close to the boys or engage them in conversation but the boys were quick to shut them down or go to another area. They liked Emmett he was in the pool with them horsing around and playing with them. His large frame could hold them up and toss them around. Edward looked a little defeated, so I felt the need to say something to him. I didn't want him to look so sad.

He smiled a little at me when he saw me approaching and I gave him a warm smile.

"Don't take their distance personal Edward. It's not you, once they get to know you they'll be more comfortable around you."

"Thanks, when can I see them again?"

I didn't really know how to proceed after this. This was foreign territory.

"I don't want to pressure you or them. I just want to get to know them and me them." He added

"Okay, we'll see"

"I want it to be us and the boys, not with your boyfriend there with us" He sneered

"He's not my boyfriend. Just a good friend" I said not having the energy to fight with another person today.

"Oh" He said smiling

"I'll call you"

"Okay"

I didn't see the birthday girl until the end of the party. Esme spent a good deal of time fusing over Dora, it was actually pretty nice.

What melted my heart were her interactions with Uncle Edward. I could tell they had a deep relationship.

She came running up into his arms and he carried her around on his shoulders as she directed him of where she wished to go.

At the end of the day Anthony and Matt were exhausted. I was too. It was a quiet ride back home.

"So you like Alice" I said to Jasper once the boys fell asleep in the back. I really wanted to tease him

"Was it that easy to tell?" He looked down shyly

"Pretty much" I sung

"Alice and Jasper sitting in a tree KIS…"

"Okay Okay, please don't continue that song." He said interrupting the classic

"I saw her on Thursday when I took Mathew to practice. She was really cute and energetic…how good would that be back at my place."

"Eww….my boys are here." I said laughing. He can be such a perv sometimes. You would never think so

"They're knocked out and have no idea what I'm talking about. She was really nice"

"She went pro she said before she had a leg injury. She really passionate about soccer and she says Mathew's a natural." I said relaying a little information I knew about Alice

"So I can take full credit if this works out between two. Then you would owe me huge" I said, with his head shaking back and forth trying to hide his amusement.

He left the apartment and I locked up after and crawled in my bed. I hope not all kid parties are that eventfully I laughed to myself before succumbing to exhaustion.

**Please review! **

**Next Chapter will be EPOV, after Bella tells him about the boys. **


	15. Chapter 14 Excitement

**Don't own twilight.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope everyone had a great holiday. I sure did. **

**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews from the last chapter…it's so great to read. Great Feedback. Also, this chapter will have the phone call between Bella and Edward. **

**Please excuse in spelling and/or grammatical mistakes.**

**As promised the chapter with EPOV of the party. This chapter starts off with after Bella's confession in Edward's office.**

**Chapter 14**

**Excitement**

**EPOV**

I left my office on autopilot. I never took the picture out of my hand.

I drove home, unlocked my apartment, laid in the bed without ever removing the picture from my right hand.

RING

"Hello" I answered the phone

"WE ARE YOU? You leave me alone with your parents. First you give me no warning about dinner with your parents, and then when I show up here…guess what… you're not here. We've been waiting an hour" I heard Tanya screech through the phone

"Shit" I said hopping up

"Where are you?" She asked again.

"I'm sorry I forgot" I answered

"WHAT do mean! Get your ass here now!" I held the phone away from my ear in fear of any damage to my eardrum.

She hung up the phone after that.

Shit, I forgot about dinner with my parents. I raked my hand through my hair. How I am I going to tell them this one.

I jumped in the shower and then rushed to my parent's house. With the picture safely in my pocket. I don't ever want to put it down.

I let myself into the house to see my mom and dad sitting on one sofa across from Tanya.

"Sorry, I'm late" I go over and kiss my mom's cheek and pat my dad on the shoulder.

"It's okay, I figured you had an emergency at the hospital. I'm a doctor's wife I understand these things." I laughed at my mom trying to play off her worry. I bet she was worried and probably pacing the room before I came in.

"Let's go sit for dinner" My dad said making the first move to stand up.

My mother linked arms with him to the dining room. Tanya and I followed. I knew she was still upset that I would be late for something with my parents; she gripped my arm as I lead her into the dinning room. She hated to look bad or make a bad impression.

We sat down to dinner and my parents filled most of the conversation. My mom only really addressed my Dad or I. My Dad tried to bring Tanya into some of the conversations but everything they talked about somehow brought her back to wedding details.

I ate with one hand while the other stayed in my pocket touching the picture of my sons.

I was so lost during dinner.

"Edward, what's bothering you my baby boy" My mom asked

I looked up caught of guard for a moment.

Would it help if I told them? They could help me think about the next best step. They should know, and I suppose Tanya being here to hear about is good. If she blows up at my parents will be incentive for her to put on a good face.

"I'm a father" I say with my voice just above a whisper. A small part of me hopes they didn't hear me.

Three pair of doubtful eyes stares at me. Then two pair darted over to Tanya.

"What are you talking about Eddie? I'm not pregnant." Tanya said looking embarrassed as my parents turned to her.

I blew a big breathe and set-up a little taller so I could tell them the story

"Umm…Isabella Swan came in today and said that I'm the father of her twin sons." I relayed the message.

My parents gasped and then looked at each other before my mom got a huge grin on her face.

Not really the reaction I was expecting.

"What are you talking about? You mean that skank that works at the office?" Tanya asked laughing

"Don't you DARE call her that!" I said to Tanya with authority. No one talks about my girl like that.

"Why would you believe her? Eddie she's just after your money. You just can't go on believing everything people tell you. Sweetie you're not a father, we'll have a paternity test done and then we'll sue that lying bitch"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT" I yelled standing up knocking the chair to the floor.

"Calm down Edward" My father said to me.

"No, I am a father. I have twin sons. I have a picture right here" I was already in love with these boys and their mother. There was no way I wasn't defending my claim.

"We know" My father said

"What?"Tanya responded to my father's comment. No noticing no surprise evident in his stance.

What does he know?

"I've seen the boys, they look just like you" My mother responded only talking to me.

I can't believe this. "You all never mentioned this before. You all knew I had children, how is that possible"

"We didn't know...know. We just thought the boys looked just like you. How would we know you had impregnated Bella? We didn't see how your paths could cross." My father stated

"Hold on…you all cannot be taking this seriously. All of sudden she comes here out of nowhere and says that her children are yours and she just now decided to mention when she moves here and see's how wealthy the Cullen's are." Tanya says

"I don't think she wants money. She didn't ask for money." I tell her

"Well Tanya does have one point, why did she wait to come forward with this information?" My father asked

"We just saw each other again a week ago." I tried to explain

"I don't get it. When did you all cross paths per say" My mother asked, not wanting to ask when did you have sexual intercourse

"I met Bella six years ago. I went to Chicago for spring break with Emmett to see Rose. I was at a party one night."

"You went to a party" My parents. Gasped

"Mom do you want me to continue"

"Certainly"

"Okay, I didn't know where Rose and Emmett were. I went to party and I met Bella. I don't think you all want all the details, but you can fill in the blanks. Anyway, I never knew her last name and she didn't know mine. We didn't talk about particulars. We saw each other for the first time last week. She said she looked for me when she found out, but she couldn't find me."

"Not that I'm not thrilled about my new grandsons, but why weren't you safe?" My father asked

"I did you use a condom." I said plopping back down in my chair.

"See…there you go she's lying! Let me see that picture?" Tanya said waving her arms around as she spoke.

She pointed to the picture I still had in my hand. I didn't want her to see it. This was mine, they were mine and she wasn't going to ruin this. She could tear it before I get a chance to get back from her. I didn't want her messing up my picture…my family.

"No" I said in a firm voice

"Edward I don't care…but you better get a paternity test done" Tanya yelled back getting up from her chair to look down at me

"No" I said standing back up to have the upper hand

Honestly, my parents must think were six right now.

"I think she's right Edward." My father said interrupting

"What" I screamed at my father

"I fully believe that the boys are 100% yours, but you need to have proof, especially if you ever have to go to court"

I guess he had a point. I glanced at my mother who was bouncing in her chair smiling. No doubt she's trying to decide when it's okay to leave the table and start working on a room for the twins.

"Go ahead mom"

She glanced at me before departing the table.

"Congratulations, son. You always wanted to be a dad" she yelled on her way out the room

"Thanks" I smiled wide

I left my parents' house feeling a little better that they knew and I didn't have to sit on this secret. I don't want them to be secret.

I won't lie. I did a mental fist pump that I could give my parents the grandchildren they wanted before Emmett and Alice.

After Tanya bitched more about a paternity test, she finally went to sleep and I was able to stare at the picture of my brown eyed girl and our children. I love the "our" children.

That night with Bella was so special for me already, now even more so to see what came out of it.

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. I looked over at the clock and it was 7am. I guess Tanya had already left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe I just had a nightmare.

I was alone with the twins at park playground and I didn't know what to do or how to be a father. They were screaming at me, saying I was worst father in the world.

I really wanted to go to Bella's job and find out more about the boys, but I knew Tanya would be there and she would be working too.

I resigned to call her this evening. I need to know about my children. I don't even know their names.

I showered and dressed and grabbed the picture from under my pillow. I didn't want Tanya to find it and it's the only one I have…for now.

I was spaced out most of day, trying to decide when to call Bella.

She stopped by yesterday at around six thirty so I was hoping she would be free at that time again today.

My mom called me at least six times, before I decided to turn my phone off. She wanted to know what their favorite color was or if they liked mac n cheese. When she was going to see them.

I haven't even seen them.

The phone rang about five times before Bella answered.

"Edward" I loved how she said my name. My dick was already starting to stir, just hearing her voice.

"Hi Bella. I wanted to talk about when I could meet them. "

"Edward, I told you I'm just not sure yet."

"You can't tell me I have children and then keep them away from me." I couldn't help but to yell. I have a very short temper

"Their my children and I MAKE THE DECSIONS." She yelled back

I didn't want to fight with her. She held all the cards, for now. "Okay. My goddaughter just turned six. She's having a party tomorrow afternoon. Her name's Dora. Well I'm sure the Denali have mentioned her before."

"I know who she is Edward. She plays soccer with Mathew. I told Rose I would attend."

That just made me ten times happier another mental fist pump. "Great….Did you say Mathew? What are their names? I guess their last names would be Swan, right? Do they both play soccer? I know Alice has mentioned Mathew, right?"

I could hear her giggling. I was laughing at myself. I sounded just like Alice.

"Slow down Edward. I'll try and answer some of those questions. Mathew does play on Alice's team. Their last names are Swan. Gabriel Anthony Swan and Mathew…Edward Swan."

Did she name one of them after me?

"Mathew Edward Swan"

"Yeah, I only knew your first name and he reminded me so much of you. I thought it would good for him to carry a little piece of you."

"My middle name is Anthony. What a coincidence."

"Really" she said surprised

"Yes, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen"

"Ha…my best friend's last name is Anthony. She was with me through the delivery so named him after her. Though I like that both the boys carry a little of you with them now."

"How was your pregnancy? I wish I could have gone through it with you." Even though I wished that now, back then I was a hardcore medical student. I'm not sure how much time I would have even had to focus on her if we were together, back then.

"It was okay"

"Okay" That was little short. "Umm…when's their birthday?"

"November 3"

"I want to change their last names to Cullen" I said quickly

"Uhh…I don't know if I'm okay with that"

"Why not? That's what it should have been"

"Swan is all they know"

"Their Cullens, their mine" my temper getting away with me

"No, their mine"

"Bella, come on now. Please don't do this to me; I've already missed so much. I want to be a part of their lives. It just seems like they should have my last name."

"NO"

I could tell I was pissing her off, and I didn't want to upset Bella.

"Alright, let's talk about something else. What do they like to do?"

I heard her breathing through the phone. I knew she was trying to calm down.

"They like soccer and race cars" Boys after my own heart.

"Really, I love cars."

"Yeah, they love them. They like most sports too, my dad taking them to see the mariners next season."

"Perhaps I can go with them"

"I don't know I haven't told my dad about you."

"Well I'm just figuring this out; I want the boys to feel comfortable staying with me." I stated

"I don't want you alone with the boys" she stated

"I understand what you're saying; I want you on my outings with the boys too." I would love to be like a family, but I still had Tanya. I couldn't do that to her.

"Edward, I have to go."

"Oh, Okay. But I will see you tomorrow right? My family really wants to spend time with the boys"

"Edward…right now your family are strangers to them except for Alice. If I bring them tomorrow, I want them to enjoy the party not have them crowded and harassed."

"My family wouldn't do that"

"Let's just let them enjoy the party tomorrow, please. Then we can talk about everything"

"Fine"

I headed home from the hospital that night and had a quiet dinner with Tanya. I guess we both had a lot on our minds, because she didn't even mention the wedding. I didn't like her negativity last night, so I will keep my conversation with Bella to myself.

I was excited when I woke up the next morning. I had taken the day off work to celebrate with Dora.

I had bought her all types of presents and spent the better part of my morning working on a routine for her party.

I wanted to dress casual but really nice in order to meet the boys today. I don't think I've ever been more nervous.

I arrived to the party early. When I got to the house it was being transformed into party central.

"Edward, what do you think?" Carmen asked as I walked in

The foyer was being decorated in pretty pink shades. It looked perfect for Dora's party.

"It looks great. I think Dora's going to love it. She's got the best grandmother" I said smiling at her

"Oh hush" Carmen replied as I gave her a hug.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Your mom's in the kitchen, Carlisle and Eleazar are in study and Irina is getting Dora ready."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, thanks. They have everything covered. Dora's really excited that you're going to do tricks for her friends"

"No problem, I'm go join mom in the kitchen"

"Alright, Sweetie"

I was very surprised mom hadn't spilled the beans to her BFF about the boys, that's a little strange for my mother.

I walked into the kitchen seeing my mother helping the caterers get everything together.

"EDWARD, you're here. It's so great I can't wait to do this for the boys. Did you find out when their birthday was, Rose was clueless, all she knew was that they were born in November." She was just too excited.

"It's November 3"

"OOO…a fall birthday. I'll have to think of a theme. OOO…SOCCER THEME. What time will Bella be here? I want to spend some time with them. "

"Mom, calm down. Bella doesn't want us hovering over the boys today. She just wants them to enjoy the party and not introduce them to their long lost father."

"Oh" Her smiled dropped.

"I promise mom, I'll work it out with her so you can see them. I just want to be the first"

"Edward, I understand. I'll try to control myself."

"Alright"

I left my mother in the kitchen in search of my favorite goddaughter.

I checked Dora's room, and she was there with Irina.

"Uncle Edward" She screamed trying to leave her mother arms.

Irina tried to restrain her daughter and continue to style her hair. She gave up and Dora came jumping into my arms.

"Hello my favorite goddaughter. You look so pretty today, what's the occasion"

"It's my party, duh" Duh her new favorite word

"Oh, wow….how could I forget. That must be why I bought so many presents with me"

Her little eyes went wide.

"What did you get me?" she pleaded

"No way...You have to be surprised."

"I've got to go find grandpa. I'll see you later" I told her

She kissed me on the cheek before I lowered her to the ground, so Irina could finish her hair.

"Bye Edward" Irina said as I was walking out.

I turned around to give her a little wink, before closing the bedroom door.

I decided to go ahead and practice my routine some more. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Dora, or my boys. I love calling them my boys. Now only if Bella could be my girl.

Once the party started to get going my mother was getting harder and harder to control.

If she wasn't stalking the front door, she was outside pretending to admire the garden.

When I finally got her back inside, I dragged her over to the kitchen.

"Mom you have to calm down, what are you high?" I joked with her

"Oh, Edward Shut up…I deserve to be excited I'm a grandma." I couldn't help but grin.

"Okay mom, but let's just stay in here until they arrive."

"We could get a good view of the party from the kitchen door. Helping my mom calm down was actually helping me keep my mind off my own nervous.

"What's taking them so long" my mom said bouncing up and down.

The party had only started 30 minutes ago and it is an all day event.

I was just about to go find my father to distract mom, when I saw them.

I couldn't help the anger that boiled when I saw them. She did have a boyfriend. Some man was playing father to my children. He was holding one of the boys' hands and she had the other. She hadn't notice my glare yet. She was looking around at the décor.

It was now time for my mom to calm me down. I'm sure she noticed my murderous scowl and my stiff posture.

She grabbed me by the ear and then over back into the kitchen.

"Edward" she said in her stern -I'm not taking your attitude mister- voice. "What is your problem?"

"That is my problem, is the blond dick attached to her ass."

"What are you talking about?"

I pulled her back to the entry way "Him" pointing to the dick with my family.

"What are you a hypocrite now? She's a young beautiful woman; she can date if she chooses too. I've met him before….I can't remember his name. It begins with a J, I think. Anyway, what has you so upset?"

"He knows them and I don't"

"You will sweetie, you have to be patient."

I was still angry, but I could see the four them making their way into the party. The boys were staring wide eyed out the window at all the games outside.

They were cute. Seeing them in flesh was just making me feel nervous and scared.

I was scared of these two little boys. They were taller than I imagined.

I was steadily gaining enough courage to approach them with each step. Also, glad my mom was moving at my pace.

I got close enough to them to hear the boy with Bella's shade of hair ask "Mommy can we go out now."

It was a little odd hearing them call my brown eyed girl mom, but then again it sounded just right. I could feel the charge in the air, whenever she was near. She was so beautiful she had an orange sun dress on it was so airy and nice against her complication. I was thanking GOD, that the weather was so nice today.

I awoke from the daydream by mother's voice. "They're so cute"

When I shook my head I could see the boys had disappeared and I was still staring at Bella. I could see the blonde take a step forward and place his hand on Bella's back. I guess he saw my desire to take her in my arms, and decided to stake his claim.

I just turned my murderous scowl on him, but he didn't seem phased.

I don't want to see anyone, but me with my brown eyed girl. It wasn't fair of me to feel this way, but dammit it's just how it is.

Bella looked a little frightened, I wanted to go to her and comfort her. Let her know everything was going to be okay.

"Hi Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Edward nice to see you"

I looked back and noticed my dad had joined; I always miss things when Bella's around.

I felt my mother beside me leap over to Bella. Gosh my mother was crushing Bella. Bella looked so alarmed. My father and I moved over to help Bella from my mother…at times I see where Alice gets all her energy.

It was actually really hard to pull them apart. My mother had Bella in a firm grip. It took us a minute to pry her off, and then she went off on a tangent.

"OOO…I'm soo happy you made me a grandmother. When can we tell the boys? Oh, they are so cute. I knew they were Edwards I just knew it from the first time I saw them. They look just like him. I love what their wearing today. Did you see that Carlisle, did you see them….

"MOM, calm down" I told her before that she need to cool down some. "Sorry, Bella she gets like this when she's excited" I said turning around to face my brown eyed girl

"Sorry, Bella. I've always wanted grandchildren. Now I have instant grandchildren" My mother said then she started jumping again. I was a little in shock, my mother was a debutant and the epitome of sophistication but today she was a lunatic I had never seen her this way. I mean my parents are not as snobby and uptight as their friends, they still speak their mind but I've never seen my mother act this way.

Bella started where she left off introducing her boyfriend. "This is my friend Jasper Whitlock, and Jasper this is Edward and Esme Cullen."

"Nice to meet you all" He said reaching over to shake my hand. I may have squeezed a little too tight.

"Nice to meet you as well" said Esme. I could hear my mom chipped voice. I know my mom wishes I was with someone like Bella.

I could see twin arrive and grab Bella in a more forceful hug. Alice had been telling me repeatedly that she and Bella were going to be best friends. I was glad my family liked Bella so much.

Rose introduced Bella to Emmett. He instantly approved of her. I haven't talked with him since I found out, but I'm sure Rose has kept him informed.

"Nice to meet you Belly"

Nicknames

"Umm…It's Bella" said to Emmett

"Nope…its Belly now." Emmett gives everyone a nickname, that's how you know you're in good with him.

"Of course, Em" Bella replied

Mom, Rose, Alice dragged Bella away after silence fell on our group. I suppose they were off for girl talk.

I glanced at my watch and realized I need to get my props ready for my magic show.

I ran upstairs to the room I had been practicing in then came back down to find. Aunt Carmen.

I located her outside by the pool with Dora.

"Hey D, you ready for me"

"YES YES" She came to get out the pool.

"Let me gather the children together for you" Carmen said

I went over to my designated spot near the pet show.

I saw the boys run over with the other children.

I don't even know what I'm feeling when their around. I feel so much, love, pride, most of all a wow factor.

Dora got up to introduce me as Uncle Edward. I asked her to be my special helper. It was hard to focus on my tricks when I knew my sons we watching.

I wonder if they noticed the resemblance. I doubted it.

I still didn't know which one was Mathew and which Gabriel is.

So I pretended to ask a question to the children and called on the one with my hair. When I asked him to tell everyone his name he said Mathew. I may have creeped him out with my wide smile.

The show went really well and Aunt Carmen, said I should take my show on the road. I laughed at her joke. Really, I'm not good with magic as I use to be.

I noticed my mom, Rose, and Alice wonder over towards the end, but Bella wasn't with them.

I joined them at the end of my show, and we watched the boys from a distance. They didn't play with any of the other children, just with each other. It was cute how they bounced from one game to the next.

It was a while when they ran back inside and we followed them.

They ran straight to Jasper and Bella.

"Mommy they have a pool and we want to go swimming" Gabriel asked

"Say we would like to go swimming, please" Bella said to Gabriel.

He repeated the question for her.

"I didn't bring you guys' swimsuits, I'm sorry" Bella said. I felt bad the boys weren't going to be able to swim. I wanted to give them everything.

"Can't we swim in our shorts"

"No, then they'll be wet on the way home"

"We don't care" Answered Mathew

"Boys, we'll go swimming tomorrow okay."

Jasper cleared his throat I guess to tell Bella we were watching her.

Suddenly Alice said "Bella, I have trunks the boys can wear"

"Yea" shouted Mathew

"Hold on Matt. Alice what do you mean you have swimsuits" I could already see the steam coming from Bella ready to boil over.

"I told you silly, I would go shopping for the boys." My sister could find any reason to shop; I wasn't the least bit surprised she had gone shopping for the boys.

"We don't want anything" Bella responded rather coldly to my sister.

"But Mommy" "Mom" Mathew and Gabriel whined.

Why can't they use the trunks?

"Why not?" Alice asked my question out loud

"I don't want the boys to have it"

Why not! She better not say it because it's from my family

"Okay, Mathew Gabriel. Let me talk to mommy" Rose said pulling Bella away.

We all kind of stood around waiting for Bella and Rose to come back. The twins were all the entertainment we needed.

"Uncle Jasper how come we can't use the trunks from Coach Cullen" I smiled huge when they said that…they don't call him Dad. That though thrilled me.

"Because mommy said so, okay. Let me see if I can get mommy to agree." He said winking at my boys.

The boys laughed and they looked around at my family staring at them I don't think they noticed us before. I could tell they were becoming uncomfortable, and I didn't want that. I still had my trick cards on me and decided to do the changing card trick.

"Hey Boys" I called over to them

They gave me wary look. Until I brought out my trick cards.

"Are you going to do more tricks Mr. Edward" Well they were polite.

"I got one trick I didn't do outside, want to see it?"

"Yea" They both said and gathered in front of me, forgetting the eyes and smiles watching us.

I saw Rose and Bella coming back and I decided I would have a word with Bella if she was going to have a problem with my family.

"Sorry, Alice." She said while giving Alice hug.

When she pulled back she responded to everyone. "I suck at this whole thing, but if you have some trunks the boys the boys could wear that would be great."

Alice smiled…Bella was forgiven in Alice's book.

Alice ran out to I presume her car to retrieve the swimming trunks.

She turned to my family and apologizes. I could tell looking into her eyes that she was sorry. "I'm sorry"

I hugged Bella to let her know everything was forgiven.

The boys left from me going over to Bella, and returning to their shy selves.

"Is there some place the boys can change?" Bella asked.

"I can show you" My mom shouted.

We watched them leave and I turned to guys.

Where Dad and Emmett, were talking sports, as usually. I glanced at Jasper and he was watching me.

He stepped up to my face.

"Listen I don't know what your agenda is, but you better be serious if you want to be in their lives, and you need to control that Bitch you're engaged too."

He just made my temper ten times worst. I know Tanya's a bitch but I don't him talking shit to me.

"You're lucky we're at a party or I give you nice shiner for your comments about me and MY children"

"Please you don't even know them" He said not fazed by anger.

"I'm working on that, but you better not interfere with my relationship with them." I want that on the table now.

"Then you better treat them right"

"I will" I said more to my self

We spent the next several minutes glaring at each other, until I saw Bella leading the boys out to the pool.

Alice had actually gotten a pair in green and a pair blue and floaters to match.

We all followed after the girls outside. The pool was full of children. I watched the boys like a hawk; I didn't want anything to happen to them. I didn't know if they were good swimmers.

The boys played in the pool for the rest of day. It was cute, and they actually played with some other boys on their soccer team. I'll have to ask Bella, when their games are so that I can watch.

I wasn't much of a soccer player, that was Alice's department but I was always the one she practiced with. I played in leagues until high school. In high school I played basketball, hockey, football, baseball, and track. Emmett and I played it all. Emmett was the star—I was just okay

I kept trying to talk to the boys while they were the pool, and my parents tried to get towels or anything they thought was needed. I could tell by their facial expressions that they were uncomfortable. Whenever they did take a break they went straight to Bella or Jasper.

I tried to remember I needed to be patient.

I just didn't like Jasper playing with my children. What put icing on the cake was that they seem to love Emmett.

I hadn't seen Tanya the whole time I was here. I wasn't surprised she didn't really like children even if it was her niece's party.

I really have to talk to Tanya about behaving when I start bring the boys around.

I looked over to Bella and she was making her way to me. I was glad we could talk; I wanted to know when the next time I could see the boys.

"Don't take their distance personal Edward. It's not you once they get to know you they'll be more comfortable around you."

I guess she noticed my sad attempts.

"Thanks, when can I see them again?"

I didn't really know how to proceed after this. This was foreign territory.

"I don't want to pressure you or them. I just want to get to know them and me them."

"Okay, we'll see"

"I want it to be us and the boys, not with your boyfriend there with us"

"He's not my boyfriend. Just a good friend"

YES!

"Oh" I tried to act nonchalant, while doing a happy dance for myself.

"I'll call you"

"Okay" She was beautiful and a wonderful mother.

I spent the rest of the party with Dora. I carried her on my shoulders and we mingled with all her friends.

She had a smile the lit up the room.

I kept my eye on Bella; just so I would know when she was heading out. I didn't want to miss saying goodbye.

**Thanks, hope to update in a day or two.**

**Review time **


	16. Chapter 15 News

**I don't own Twilight. **

**More awesome reviews…THANK YOU!**

**Okay, so one of the questions asked was how many chapters are there going to be. Right now I have already written this story up to Chapter 18. The story will have 33 chapters all together, according to my outline. The chapters should be getting shorter as I go along. I think **

**TANYA…she will be gone soon. Not this chapter though. Let me know if you all want me to tell you in which chapter does Edward kick her to the curb. **

**Chapter 15**

**NEWS**

"You need to get the Paternity Test done"

We've been having the same fight every night this week.

"It's not a good time right now. I'll get one if I need one" I said

"Edward you better not change a damn room in OUR house, without a paternity test"

With that she walked out of my office slamming the door.

I came home tonight, after talking to my mom. I wanted to have a room set up for the boys in case they stayed at my house. I was going to let my mom help decorate it for them.

I came home after my shift and told Tanya I was going to turn my office into a room for the boys.

Then she goes off about the paternity test, again. I did want to have one done, just to make it official, but I didn't want to push or upset Bella. Bella holds my balls in her hands.

I hadn't seen the boys all week and I've called Bella daily. Sometimes she's receptive other times she blows me off. (And not in the good way)

This was the boys last week of school and when I encountered about what she was doing with them for the summer she didn't know. She said she wanted to sign them up for summer camp, but she couldn't afford it. That started our first fight. I wanted to pay for the camp and she refused. I wanted to pay back child support, and she won't take it.

I even volunteered my mom to watch them while she was at work. Then we argued about my family's involvement.

Both boys have a soccer game tomorrow and my whole family is attending. Then after the game I'm planning on spending the evening with her and boys, for me to tell them the news.

I finished boxing up my office and I'll move the furniture in tomorrow.

Tanya is just being difficult, I wanted to move my stuff in the other room so we could share an office, and that's what started the fight tonight.

When I walked into the bedroom, her eyes followed me as she went about her nightly routine. I pulled off my t-shirt and jeans crawling into the bed in my boxer briefs and turned away from her.

I liked to keep my space from Tanya and she didn't particularly like me near anyway. Suits us both the arrangement we have.

Our sex life is another whole issue. Tanya's the only woman I've been with since Bella. I don't have a lot of urges toward her, so whenever one of us is feeling extremely horny we go at it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When I got up this morning, I found the bed empty and strolled down stairs were I saw Tanya eating in the kitchen. I didn't say a word to her, but I could see she took the liberty of getting some cotton swabs probably from out of her medical bag and placed them on the counter.

I dressed and left leaving them there.

When I got to the playing field I tried to find Alice.

Bella said that the boys played for two different teams, and that she bounces between the two games.

I saw Alice with her team; she was always so cute and tiny in her soccer uniform. She was wearing a wildcat uniform and hopping around the field. I could see Dora and Mathew kicking the ball between each other.

"Hey Twin" I said surprising her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, it's game day don't distract the coach, go cheer on your son." We both smiled as she pushed me away.

I looked around hoping to spot Bella among the other parents. Instead I saw my parents, Emmett, and Rose. It looked like they were tailgating happily snacking. My mom is setting up blankets and food.

Emmett was sitting with Rose between his legs. My dad is helping set out food. I jogged over to their camp, happy to see them here to support me and my family. I haven't asked much of them in my life but they have always had my back, above and beyond.

"Hey" I called

"Hello Edward, how are you today?" My mother asked kissing my cheek

"Good. Have you all seen Bella, yet?" Looking behind me hoping to see her gorgeous frame

"Yeah, she went to Gabriel's field" Rose responded pointing to the other fields on the right.

"I guess I'll wait here for her" sticking my hands in my pockets to rock on my hills

"How does it feel to be a papa?" my dad asked

"Pretty good, I just can't wait to get to the fun stuff"

My dad laughed at me "Son, it's not easy raising children. There are good times and bad times you need to be prepared for both."

"I know" turning around taking a seat on the edge of their blankets.

Then I saw Bella walking over, she was wearing tight fitting jeans and a fitted top. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back at her.

"Hi Edward"

"Hi Bella"

I got up and moved over a little bit and then patted the spot next to me, hoping she would sit by me. She did and it was great and torture at the same time.

I could feel all the longing I had been feeling since seeing her coming forward ten-fold, aching for me to touch her. I wanted to put my arm around her waist and draw her even closer.

She was still so petite and I kept steady glances to her behind leaning back on my hands moving my right hand closer and closer to her body.

I knew she probably felt our connection it was consuming. I couldn't focus and picked up my hand to briefly touch the tips of her long glorious hair.

It was silky like I imagined.

I knew she could feel it too. She was trying hard not to look my way, but I could see her eyes sneaking a peek. I started move in closer and hear her breathe catch.

"Bella…breathe" I said leaning in and brushing my lips up against her ear.

She glanced over to me and her are eyes smoldering and covered in lust.

Just as I was about to lean down in anticipation for what only her lips could ever give me the buzzer for the start of the game went off. Bella quickly got up and stepped way toward the field.

It took me a minute to recover before focusing on Alice's team

The game started and we watched the boys playing. Alice was right; Mathew and Dora were the best on the team.

We watched half of Mathew's game before Bella came to whisper in my ear that she was heading over to Gabriel's game and I followed her over. When we got there he was huddled with his team, but he broke off running to us.

"MOMMY" he ran to her and she picked him up in her arms. His smile was all over the place and he only had eyes for her. He didn't even notice me next to her.

"Hey, baby. Go back to your team before coach comes to get you" She smiled at him.

He took off back to his team. Mustang game is great each team was really good and Gabriel was all over the place and truly playing just for fun. He liked to joke around on the field, wave to Bella, and observe.

"Gabriel's a mama's boy" Bella laughed next to me.

"Me too" I smiled at her and got one of her award winning smiles.

Gabriel-Anthony and Mathew both won their games. I have no idea how they will handle playing against each other if it comes to that.

My family packed up after the game and headed home, after I promised them that the boys would find out today.

Bella was helping the boys with their stuff when I came back. Mathew was the first to see me approaching, and gave me the dirtiest look. I almost started to back away.

"Hey" I said to him when I approached. He continued to scowl at me but my voice got the attention of Bella and Gabriel.

"Hey" Bella responded.

"Hey guys, this is Edward. Do you all remember him from the party last week? He's Dora's uncle."

They didn't respond just shifted their eyes toward me, Gabriel was quietly hiding half way behind his mother and Mathew was in front of them glaring at me.

"Edward's going to celebrate with us, let's head back home for pizza"

"Yeah" Gabriel shouted

"Why is he coming?" Mathew responded.

"Mathew don't be rude!" Bella scolded him

He didn't stop giving me death glares on the walk to their apartment, Gabriel chatted about his game, teammates, and coaches and I listened. I left my car at the field opting to walk them instead.

Bella lived in an okay part of the city. Her apartment was tiny, but I could tell it was home for them. There were lots of pictures, and crafts all around.

"Welcome" Bella smiled at me. I could see she was nervous I guess at my appraisal of her apartment. She gave me wary looks as I moved around the apartment, and she stood biting her lip.

"Nice place you have here"

"Thanks, I guess I should just go order the pizza."She went into the kitchen and the boys came back into the living room.

I had moved to the couch and Gabriel came to sit next to me. Mathew decided to sit as far away as possible from me and played with some hot wheels that had been in the corner of the room.

"What do you do Mr. Edward" I smiled at him glad he was willing to talk to me.

"I'm a doctor at the hospital"

"You make people better, like grandpa. Grandpa's sick" he stated

"Yes, I do. Actually, my dad is your grandpa's doctor"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"I want to be a doctor too; I want to make people better" He said with one strong nod

"You're just saying that because that's what he said." Mathew accused his brother

"That's great Gabriel. Maybe I could take you to the hospital one day and show you around. Would you like that? Mathew, you too" I added in

"Yes, please. I have to ask mommy if it's okay." Gabriel answered

"Certainly, I wouldn't take you guys, if it wasn't okay with your mommy"

"You can call me Anthony" He said after a minute of silence

"Anthony. Why, Anthony?"

"Mommy calls me Anthony or Ant, she only says Gabriel when she's mad."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to know something?"

"What"

"My middle name is Anthony"

"Really, we have the same middle names. Cool"

"Certainly" I laughed.

"Mathew's middle name is Edward"

"I know" I glanced over at Mathew. He didn't look like he was paying attention to our conversation. Though he is too motionless, so I presumed he was trying to listen in.

"Okay, Pizza is ordered. Did you all want to watch a movie?" Bella asked coming out of the kitchen with some pretzels.

I really wanted to tell the boys now, but I would follow Bella's lead.

"Can we watch lilo and stitch?" Gabriel said from next to me.

"Is that okay with you too, Matt"

"Yes" he replied putting his cars down.

Bella set the movie up and Gabriel crawled into my lap. It was a great feeling knowing he was comfortable with me. He leaned his head back into my chest, and he smelled good. I could still smell sweaty boy…like I did when I would come home from games, but today the smell was heavenly. This was my little boy.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I wasn't sure if that was okay. Bella sat down next me but there was a gap between us, even though I was in the middle of the couch.

Mathew decided to sit on her lap as the movie started.

I really wanted to wrap one arm around Gabriel and then pull Bella over with my other. I settled for one arm around Gabriel that he pulled closer around him.

I had never seen the movie but I thought it was cute. Stitch just seemed like a little dog to me. The pizza arrived half way through the movie.

I wanted to pay for the pizza but Bella was faster and it wouldn't be proper for me to answer her door.

We feasted on pizza and watched the movie.

I helped Bella clean-up the pizza while the boys were still watching the movie. When I reached the kitchen with the trash I decided it was now or never.

"Bella can we tell them after the movie"

Her back was to me so I couldn't see her facial expressions.

"Umm…do feel today is the best day"

"Bella, when would it be a better day?"

"Your right" She sighed turning to face me. "We'll tell them after the movie."

We returned to the couch and Gabriel crawled back into my lap, when I set down.

When the movie credits started the boys got up and were headed to what looked like a game corner. Bella still set staring at the TV.

I decided to take the lead and she could get mad at me later, if she wanted.

What if they don't want me to be their father? Mathew is already giving me a death look. What should I say to them?

"Boys, come over here for a second. I have something to tell you" I guess Bella resolved quicker than me.

I was still nervous but knew I'd have to take whatever they threw at me.

"Okay" Bella said looking at the boys, standing in front of the two of us on the couch.

"Remember, how mommy said you didn't have a daddy"

They didn't respond, but they both glanced over to me, confirming that they were putting my presence together.

"Well Mr. Edward is your daddy. We couldn't find him for a very long time and he didn't know that mommy had you both. He's here now."

"I don't want him to be my daddy, I want Uncle Jasper" Mathew responded.

That was punch to my gut.

"Why is he our daddy" Gabriel asked

Okay, I'm hurting a little over here.

"Remember how mommies and daddies create babies together, well mommy created you guys with Edward. He is your daddy."

"Oh" Gabriel said then looked over to me. "Where have you been?"

I knew that question was coming, but now the answer I came up with didn't seem good enough. I didn't get a chance to respond because Bella was already taking the reins.

"I told you Gabriel. Mommy had lost Daddy. I couldn't find him, so that he could be a daddy to you guys. I found him now so that we can all be together"

"Can I call you Daddy?" "Are you living with us? Gabriel and Mathew asked at the same time.

"Yes, I would love if you all called me daddy. I really want to be the good daddy to you both. I won't be living with you all though. I have my own house."

"Can you do daddy stuff with us?"

"Of course, I'll do any daddy stuff with you" I have no idea what daddy stuff is, but I'll figure it out.

Mathew still looked sour towards this news, but Gabriel was smiling.

"This is great" Gabriel said jumping into my arms for a hug. He caught me a little of guard but I'm happy nonetheless.

"It is great; I'm soo happy to have you guys. My mom and dad your grandparents are really excited to meet you"

"We already have a grandpa" Mathew responded

"Yes, but you will have two grandpa's now. You can call my mom grandma or nana? Which do you prefer?"

"Umm...well we don't have a grandma, so can we call her grandma" Gabriel said.

"Okay, and you can call my dad grandpa Carlisle. That way you won't get him confused with Grandpa Charlie."

"Grandpa Carlisle, when do we get to meet them, will they like us" Gabriel asks

"Oh they already love you guys. I have to check with your mommy, but they would like to meet you soon."

"Can I got to the hospital with you when school is out"

Oh…remember the hospital

I looked over to Bella who was looking at me wondering where that question came from.

"I told him I was a doctor, and said that I would show him around where I work, as long as it's okay with you" I quickly tacked on the end.

"Oh mommy, please please can we go" Gabriel added in

"I don't want to go" Mathew said before walking to what I guess was their room.

"I should go check on him" Bella got up to excuse herself to check on Mathew.

Gabriel and I had a two minute staring contest before he spoke.

"Let me show you my toys, Daddy" My heart melted at the sound of that word. I never thought I would have this. Gabriel dragged me over to the play corner. He didn't seem fazed by his brother's rejection.

**BPOV**

"Hey Slugger" I said walking into the boys' room.

He was playing in the corner with his favorite cars.

"You're not going to say hi to me." I asked in a teasing voice.

He shrugged his shoulder still not looking at me. What kind of five year old shrugs his shoulders?

"I'm very upset with the way you have treated Edward today. He really is a good guy"

"I want Uncle Jasper" He said, I could hear the crack in voice. He was on the verge of tears. I moved over sitting on the floor next to me.

I pulled him into my lap and he came willingly crying into my shoulder.

"Shh…my baby. Uncle Jasper's not going anywhere. Edward is not going to replace Uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper loves you and Edward loves you too. Edward is your daddy."

"He's never been here."

"No, he hasn't but that wasn't his fault. He wants to be around now. You don't have to like him okay. That's up to you if you want to spend time with Edward, I won't force you."

"I don't want too"

"Okay"

I sat holding him a little while longer. I knew he would eventually come around to Edward, but I wasn't going to force him. Edward would just have to accept that.

"Alright, it's time for bed. Let's go start the bath."

I had just started this year letting the boys take separate baths. It made bath time longer for me, but I thought they we getting too big to bathe together. I was hoping to start teaching them to do a lot of things on their own.

Once Mathew was in the bath. I walked back out to see what Edward and Gabriel were up to. I knew they were okay I could hear them both laughing from the hallway. When I reached the family room, they both froze. Edward was lowering Gabriel from the top of his head, and my son had a huge smile on his face.

"Mommy…Can daddy spend the night?"

Well that's a new development. Edward looked equally happy and a little pink from the question his son asked.

"No sweetie, Edward has to get home. Now scoot, cookie monster bedtime."

He started to run to his bedroom, and then I turned back to Edward, a Greek god in my living room.

"Can you tuck me in tonight?" I heard Gabriel say from behind me. I wish Edward would tuck me in.

Edwards eyes we lit up, as he nodded to Gabriel "Of course" Satisfied with his answer Gabriel ran back to his room.

"Hey Edward, Listen. Now that they know…you better not hurt them. I will kill you. Your in for all or not at all"

"I'm in for all, Bella. Believe me"

I gave him one nod and went back to the bathroom.

Mathew was brushing his teeth and I cleaned the tub so that I could run Gabriel's bath next.

I walked back into their room, where Gabriel was waiting with his bath towel and toys.

"Water's ready for you Anthony"

Headed to the bathroom and I sat down on Mathew's bed.

"Good night, cookie monster. I love you" I leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Are you reading a story tonight?" Matt asked

"Gabriel asked your dad to read to you all tonight"

"Oh"

"How about after your dad leaves, I ready you guys another story. That sound good?"

"Yeah" He smiled.

I kissed him on the nose then went to my room to change into some comfy sweats.

When I came out, Gabriel was getting out of the tub. I watched him brush his teeth and head back to his bed.

I walked to the living room to grab Edward.

Edward was sitting on the coach reading something from his phone.

"Edward, their ready for you"

He took a deep breath and followed me to the boys' room. When he entered he looked around the room. I wasn't a decorator, so the boys' room is pretty simple. Just white walls but I have blue lamps and throws, and lots of little items that give the room character. Like posters, dinosaur shaped hamper, and such.

They have two twin beds, with Toy Story bedding.

I had one dresser for each in the room; Mathew was on the left side, and Gabriel stuff on the right side.

I saw that Edward was having trouble with what actually entailed tucking the boys in. I stared and waited to see what he would do. It wasn't more than another minute of the boys and myself staring at him, that he turned his head to me with a silent plea.

I laughed a little then picked up the book I had been reading to the boys, it's a chapter book. I handed it to him and then went and sat on Mathew's bed. Saving him the trouble of deciding whose bed he should sit on.

I alternated each night to be fair to the boys.

He took the book and sat on Gabriel's bed and started to read. I was going to let him read until the boys fell asleep. I knew Mathew would try to stay up longer so that I could read to him, but I decided to just let Edward continue.

I had done a lot of thinking since Dora's birthday party. I really wasn't being fair and Jasper and Rose both said I needed to learn to share the boys. Rose was positive Edward not intention of taking the boys from me. It didn't kill the feelings but, I knew I would have wanted to share everything if I knew how to find him six years ago.

When the book was finished he kissed both boys on the forehead, saying goodnight. It was very sweet.

When I walked him to the door, I couldn't help but stare at his gluteus maximus. My gosh it was nice and round. It set up a little bit and looked fucking squeezable. I bet he tastes divine.

My stomach and body heat started to rise and I felt like stripping out my tank top and sweat pants to mount him.

"I think it went pretty well" I told him. Trying not to let the lust eat at me.

"Yeah, me too… I hope Mathew comes around, but I understand his hesitance."

"I'm glad that you're not discouraged by that. Mathew has always been a little protective of me against men."

"No, I work with children every day. I can handle it" He said. "So can I spend time with you guys tomorrow? Perhaps take them to see my parents."

"I don't know"

"Please Bella" he pouted

Oh damn, that's where my cookie monsters got that pout. It was just as weakening coming from Edward. I couldn't say no.

"Well okay"

"Great! I'll pick you all up tomorrow at 1pm. Sunday is family day every Sunday."

"I know Rose has mentioned a time or two" I replied.

"Edward, is Tanya going to be there?"

"Umm…well yeah. Don't worry about her"

"Well I kind of have to worry about her, she does everything in her power to talk down to me and I won't except her doing that to the boys." I said with Authority

"I'll make sure that she is on her best behavior tomorrow and for future reference to the boys when their over."

He keeps hinting all week to the boys staying at his place a night or two. I'm just not ready for that and even with Tanya being there it makes me even more uneasy.

"I know this may come off wrong, but I would like a paternity test done. Not that I don't think the boys are mind, it just to make it official, have it on file in case of an emergency. Also, so we can place my name of their birth certificates" he said nervously and fidgeting with his hands and shirt

He pulled out two cotton swabs from his pocket.

"You don't trust me? That sure sounds like Tanya asking me for one." I told him.

"Yes, she has mentioned it but I mean this for emergency purposes only. What if something happens to you, and I'm sure I'm not listed on their birth certificates either, but I want to be able to prove their mind."

He looks like he's waiting for me to explode on him, but I understand his reasoning so I don't object, but stayed quiet just to mess with him.

"My gosh your bossy" I laughed at him and he resumed breathing again. I took the cotton swabs from his hand. I have nothing to hide and I can't wait to see the look on ice princess's face.

"Alright, have a good night, Bella."

He stepped closer to me increasing the charge in my body and giving me whiff of his uniquely Edward smell. I felt my face heat up as he left a linger kiss on my forehead.

I closed the door behind and locked up for the night, hoping into the shower for a release, caused by a very sexy Edward Cullen.

Then to dream about him all night

**Please review. **

**Next Chapter we will join them for the Cullen Sunday Dinner**


	17. Chapter 16 Yummy

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Mayer.**

**Some of you probably will not be pleased with the chapter. Sorry in advance.**

**Okay, so I've decided that those that requested I'll give a hint as to when to expect Tanya gone. **

**I have news so originally I was going to wait for this story to finish, before I start posting my second story. Lately, I have been really into that story. So I'm thinking of posting the first chapter soon. Just thinking about it, I've been trying to write a summary for it to. **

**Please excuse any grammatical errors. Thanks!**

**Chapter 16**

**Yummy **

**EPOV**

I got up this morning buzzing with excitement. Practical a whole day with Bella, Matt, and Anthony has me feeling more alive than I have in my entire life. I don't feel like I'm just going through the motions and doing what's expected of me. I have passion now.

I'm tying my tie for church this morning with the biggest grin on my face. The whole family attends church together then we have brunch at my parent's home...it's always been really important to my mother. Even when I left for college and medical school she wanted me to fly in every week for dinner. Tanya and I usually take two separate cars to service every week. We both like the freedom of leaving when we want to and I prefer jazz and classical music while driving and Tanya prefers R & B and hip hop. Not that I don't like R & B and hip hop, which I do, but only the old school stuff. It's that when I'm driving I like to be very relaxed and hear myself think.

I told Tanya last night I was picking up Bella and the boys. Like an idiot I realized I didn't own a vehicle with a backseat.

I'm going to drive to a dealership that's open today, so I can get an appropriate car for the boys. I spent most of the night pouring over the internet trying to find the appropriate car.

"Tanya" I called out from bathroom walking towards her. We needed to talk.

"What?"

"Listen, since the boys and Bella are now a part of our lives…

"Not until the test results say so" she sung

"Whatever"…. "Just listen- I want you to treat Bella and my children with respect."

"Excuse me; I'm your fiancé Edward, not Bella. They need to treat me with respect."

"I'm deadly serious Tanya, if you want me to remain your fiancé; I only want to hear good things from Bella and the boys. One wrong word and the wedding will be off. I will not have you destroy this. You don't want to cross me" I said as she shrunk back in fear

This was my only way to control Tanya. I know how much she wants our marriage, and I want to make sure that Bella feels comfortable leaving the boys with me. I'm not sure I can even go through with this whole marriage shame anymore. I want Bella, but I'm not even sure if she would be interested let alone give me a chance.

She grumbled on her way out the door and I could hear her car door slam as she got in.

When I arrived at church, I saw my family sitting and joined them sitting between Tanya and Rose. My dad always sits on the aisle seat next to my mother. Usually Alice will sit next mom and then Emmett and Rose. Tanya always sits on the end of our group. Her parents attend another church in area, but she chooses to come to church with my family.

Once the Bishop does benediction every flies from the sanctuary, trying to get ahead in the parking lot. My family usally takes our time, waiting for the line of cars to decrease. Before my mother even asks I answer her unspoken question.

"They're coming" I say smiling

"Yah!" She squeals practically sprinting for the car dragging my father along with her in a fit of laughs. We all usually go straight to their house after church but I needed to pick up a car and then Bella and the boys.

"Hey Emmett" I said coming behind him in the parking lot.

"What's up lil bro" he said.

"I need to go buy a car today. Do you mind driving my car back to mom and dad's after?"

"Sure, no problem? Why are you buying a car right now?"

"I need something with a back seat"

"Aww…isn't that sweet little Eddie poo is being all responsible" he said pinching my cheeks and pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Shut up -ass, just help me out"

He laughed walking over to Rose and telling her to go on without him.

I decided last night after a little research to get a Volvo. They're really safe and dependable cars.

"A VOLVO" Emmett screamed when we rolled into the dealership lot.

"Yes, a Volvo"

"Fuck…you have to go to that extreme"

"Volvos are family cars…I'm family man now" I grinned at my brother.

He just rolled his eyes. "You'll never catch me getting a Volvo…when little Emmett is born" He replied.

"Are you all planning on finding out the sex?"

"Yeah, I think we're leaning that way"

"When are you going to tell the rest of the family?"

"Well we wanted to tell them, but you went and stole our thunder with – I-have –two-kids- now. I was the first to marry, and then we were going to the first to give them grandchildren…we all know Tanya's not spitting out any."

"Yeah, sorry about that" I said. Internally happy about one upping my big brother

"Well it's cool. Now little Emmett or Emmetta will have big cousins to look out for them" he said

"So how is the whole fatherhood thing going? I'm scared out of mind that I'll screw it up, or spend too much time at work, or won't be there for Rose" Emmett said after a pause.

I've never heard Emmett sound serious about anything. "I don't know man; ask me in a few months. I'm just as scared as you. I'm excited but scared. It felt so natural being in the apartment with them yesterday. I know I want to spend all my free time with them. Mathew's taking my presence a little hard; I'm hoping he'll come around."

Silence filled the air as we walked around the lot.

"I can't believe you hit something that hot, back then. You were such a geek"

There's my brother

"Please I was cute" I told him smugly

"Dude you were ponidexter. All you needed was suspenders." He said clapping me on my shoulder knocking the wind out of me

"Well that night was great" I told him getting to the SUVs. Those look pretty sleek.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he said looking guilty

"Sorry about what" I asked confused

"I feel I played a small part in you not looking her up"

Oh. Emmett was the one that told me six years ago what I had was a first time crush and to let it go. I wanted to find Bella that next day but Emmett said I had school boy crush and just to go out and find another girl.

"Don't feel bad Em, I don't blame you. I knew what I felt that night with Bella was pure heaven, I didn't have to listen to you. I choose to believe so, it's just as much my fault. I have them back now and I don't want any regrets" I told him

"Can I help you gentleman" A salesman finally approached.

"I'm looking for safe, dependable, and kid-friendly car-but that still looks sexy"

"Where you interested in a sedan or crossover, sir?"

Um…I think I'd prefer a crossover to a sedan, more manly.

"A crossovers, would be good"

"Great choice sir, they are perfect for taking the kids on outings or traveling with a lot of their things. I've got three children of my own. How many do have?"

"Just two" I told him smiling while pulling the picture from pocket to show him I laminated it.

"Your wife is pretty , look like mini clones" he said. I was not going to correct him on the wife comment. I wish Bella was my wife or that she could possibly see me that way.

"Thank you. What's your top of the line?"

"Well that would be our XC90, follow me and I'll show you"

And that's exactly what I drove out of the dealership on the way to pick up my brown girl and children.

**BPOV**

"I don't want to go"

"Mathew, were not going to keep talking about this. You have to meet them. They love you just like Grandpa Charlie."

"Are they nice?" Gabriel asked while pulling on his button down blue shirt. I didn't know how to dress them for this event.

Rose said that the Cullen's had family day every Sunday and they would go to church, then all back to the Cullen's home for brunch and dinner.

I figured if they are all coming from church that I should dress the boys nicely. I dressed them in black slacks, which they hate and button down shirts in their favorite colors.

I also packed some short sets they can put on if it's causal too.

"Yes, they are very nice; remember they were at Dora's birthday party. Mrs. Esme and Dr. C. Do you both remember?"

"Umm…not really. They probably suck" Mathew replied

"Mathew we don't say hateful things about people especially if we don't know them well. That's judging people and we don't judge people."

"It was a big party….Mommy can we have a party like that for our birthday." Gabriel asked

I had been expecting that question since we first stepped into that party.

"I don't think so guys. We'll have a party but it won't be that big."

"But It'll have the animals right" Gabriel asked.

"You enjoyed the animals." I smiled. Gabriel nodded his head vigorously.

DONG

Saved by the Bell

"That's Daddy" Gabriel screamed taking off for the door.

I was hot on his tail, he knows he's not allowed to answer the door, but can never remember.

"HOLD IT" I yelled as I saw him reaching for the knob.

I hurried to the door, my little boy was impatient.

"Step back Gabriel Anthony"

He back up a little and I opened the door.

Damn he's gorgeous.

Edward Cullen is standing at my door in a black three piece suit and a blue shirt accompanied by a simile that is making me weak in the knees. Breathe shallow, the whole nine yards. He looked yummy and I', was starving woman at the Edward Cullen Buffet.

"DADDY" Gabriel said after I open the doors further fling himself at Edward. Who caught him and hoisted him up on his hip.

"I missed you guys" he said kissing Gabriel on the forehead

"Eww…no kisses" My little man said to Edward.

He can kiss me any time….NO; I will not be a home wreaker.

Edward laughed as Gabriel wiped it off.

"How are you today?" Edward asked me staring into my eyes. His green gems spoke true sincerity in his eyes.

"We're good a little nervous but good." I told him honestly

"You all have nothing to be nervous about, my parents love guys already."

"Where do they live" Gabriel asked still in Edwards arms.

"They live just outside the city. Not far"

"Do they have a backyard? Grandpa has a backyard and trampoline in Forks."

"They have a backyard, and I'm sure they can get a trampoline for guys if you want"

"They don't have to do that Edward."

"They will probably want to anyway; I wouldn't even be surprised if they had something out today for the boys to play. You know we have a pool at the house too, do you all want to go swimming"

"I want to swim…can we Mom"

"Um… I guess I don't see why not, let me just get their stuff together than we'll be ready to go"

"Sure thing. Take your time."

Edward set Gabriel back down on the ground and they both went over to the play corner. I didn't want to swim, so I opted out of going to get my swimsuit. Though maybe I should carry one in case the boys need help in the pool

I walked into the boy's room to see a huge mess on the left side of the room. Mathew had pulled every toy he had out and was trying to stuff them in his bag.

Can't be left alone for even a minute I thought and giggled looking at my son.

"What is all of this, why are you messing the room up" I playful scolded my son with a simile

"I just want to take my toys with me in case it's boring"

"What are you thirteen? Okay, you can take three toys with you that's it. I want you start cleaning up this room now"

"Yes, Mam"

While he started picking up his toys I grabbed the boy's swim trunks, floaters, towels, and sun block. Also a small amount of pool toys in case the Cullen's didn't have any. I had a good feel they probably did but I would take my own anyway. We waited another 5 minutes for Mathew to finish, and then headed out the door.

When I got to Edward's car, it screamed shiny, new, and expensive. My boys would destroy this car, it was almost to pretty to sit in.

"This is a nice car, Edward. It looks so new"

"It is. I just bought it today" he said. I turned to him open mouthed.

He chuckled at my response.

Shrugging his shoulder "My other car doesn't have a back seat, and now that I have the boys I figured I should get something we could all fit into."

"Must be nice" I mumbled under my breath as I installed the booster seats in the back.

I showed Edward how to install the one he had on his side, he had been staring at it as if it would fasten its self.

Once the boys were loaded in, we headed for the Cullen house.

Now if the boys and I thought the Denali home was big. The Cullen's home was ten times bigger.

Yeah, this definitely had a big back yard. I said seeing the massive land on both sides. If they had neighbors I couldn't see their homes. There was a giant fountain out front…really a fountain I thought to myself.

Once we came through the gate I was able to get a better look at the house. It was large and very open. I don't think they probably had any neighbors for miles. The house had about three or four floors and was mostly brick and glass. Edward pulled around the house to a side that had a 6 car garage. There was one two-door red sports car sitting outside of the garages.

"Wow, did you grow up here"

"Yes, my grandparents and great grandparents made good investments and our family's company does very well. This house was built after my great grandparents company hit big. Emmett and I are running the company now, but I'm more of a silent owner. I help out and fill in as needed, attend board meetings and stuff."

Edward presses a button to raise one of the garage doors and pulls his SUV inside. I could see the other cars in the garage. On the very end was a black sedan Mercedes, then a black SUV Mercedes, then a yellow Porsche, then Edward's black Volvo SUV, next that was a monster size Jeep, and lastly another sports car that was silver.

Edward looked amused as he saw the boys and I gawking at all the cars. My boys loved cars. When we walked out of the garage, the boys ran to the red sports car that was outside. It had racing stripes and the inside looked gorgeous and totally customized.

"Who does all of the cars belong to?"Mathew asked

"This one here is mine" Edward replied

"Really" Mathew looked up to Edward.

"Yeah"

"Can I ride in it?"

"Well I don't know if your mom would like that" he said turning to me

Yes, please Edward turn me into the bad guy.

"Mom please" Mathew looked up to me

"Ask your Dad" Ha…back in your face

"She said ask you" He looked at Edward confused and frustrated that we were turning him into a human tennis ball.

Edward glanced at me and I gave nothing away. He knows they can't ride up front.

"Well how about this Matt, I'll let you ride in it around the driveway before we leave"

"Okay" His eyes wide with excitement.

"Come on you guys we can grab some brunch, then we play" Edward said trying to switch our attention away from the cars.

The boys came to grab my hands as we walked up the steps of the front door. Edward didn't knock but walked straight in.

The inside looked really good. I expected it to look classy and extremely breakable for my two five-year olds. That was not the case the colors of the rooms were homey. While everything still looked nice, it didn't look overly snobby either.

We walked in to find Dr. C and Emmett sitting on a large sectional couch watching a gigantic TV, and I could see Ice Queen looking at a magazine in another chair.

She only looked up and then back to her magazine when we entered and Dr. C and Emmett got up to greet us.

"Bella so good to see you again." Dr. C said

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen and thank you for the invitation"

"It's Carlisle to you and you're family now, you should be here."

"HEY BELLY" I heard before being picked me up of my feet by Emmett.

"Leave my mommy alone" Mathew said sternly to Emmett… Who looked shocked by his outburst and little scared of my little man.

I laughed and Edward chuckled as Emmett sat me down and backed away with his hands above his head.

"Mathew sweetie, Emmett was just being friendly and giving me a big hug"

Mathew tried to whisper in my ear albeit unsuccessful "He's big, mommy"

Everyone laughed except Emmett who was just starting to thaw. I guess Mathew forgot about how much fun he had playing with Emmett at the party.

"Mathew –Gabriel this is my dad and brother. Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Emmett, like I mentioned yesterday." Edward said knelling down to their level

Both boys just nodded but didn't respond verbally.

"Dad – Emmett, this fireball right here is Mathew and this is Gabriel"

"Hi Mathew and Gabriel, it's really great to meet you." Carlisle spoke first

"It's really nice to meet you, as well" Mathew responded on behalf of both of them.

"That was very polite, Mathew" Esme said walking over. She was wearing an apron, and I was little surprised she cooked. I figured they would have chefs or something. She bent down to the boy's level to introduce herself. "I'm your grandma Esme, you all look very handsome today."

"Thank you" They both responded blushing. I have no idea how Esme evokes these feelings of comfort just by talking with her.

"Hello Bella, you look lovely today" Esme said standing up to give me a hug.

"Thank you, Esme. Your home is very lovely. It has a lot of personal touches."

"Thank you dear, I'm glad you like it. I dabble a little in home décor. Come with me let's get you all settled. Rose and Alice are in the kitchen." She grabbed my hand and started to pull in the direction she came from. I found the boys latching on to me before I got two steps away.

"You all stay here with the men okay?"

They looked a little wary to be left without me.

"Hey boys Emmett and I have some video games we love to play if you guys want to join us." Edward said

And just like that I was forgotten. I laughed a little at how easily my boys were swayed.

When I got to the kitchen I could see Alice and Rose sitting at the table looking over sketches.

"Hey Bella, welcome to Cullen Family Brunch" Alice said running over to hug me. She was just so exuberant

"Hey Bella" Rose said without getting up.

"Hey Chica" I said back to Rose.

I turned to Esme who looked to be making a fruit salad. "Do you need any help Esme?"

"Oh no, dear all the food is done, I just have to finish with this fruit."

Alice dragged me over to the table where she was sitting with Rose.

"So Belllla….twin tells me that the hot hunk of beef on your shoulder last weekend is just a friend" Alice said batting her eyelashes at he me

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Yes, Alice he's a friend"

"Is he single?"

"Maybe" I said playing with her

"Bellllaa" she wined

"Yes, Alice he's single" I said with a dramatic sigh

She said no more and turned around smiling. I'll have to figure a way to get them to run into each other.

"What are you drawing Alice? You're really good" I asked

"Oh, these are my sketches. I design clothing"

"Oh I didn't know that"

"Yep, I have adult's company called Realta and kids called sacar cailín"

"Oh my gosh, I love Realta." I don't really have a lot of her clothes it's an expensive brand, but I do have two or three dress I absolutely love.

"Really, that's me" She said proudly.

We both laughed. I glance over to Rose who was unusually quiet and she looked near death and tired.

"Are you okay Rose" I asked her concern evident in my voice

"Yes, I'm just not feeling well today" she said softly….Rose is not a speak softly woman

"Oh, you think you're coming down with something" I asked her

"No, I'm sure it will past" she brushed it off

"Okay…uhh…why are all the women in here and Tanya's not." Curious but secretly happy

Their heads all shot up to mine. "No one willing wants be in the same room as Tanya" Esme responded.

I guess I'm not the only one that doesn't like the Ice Queen.

"We just all pretend we're cooking in here and it keeps her away" Alice said

"She can't cook anything and she eats nothing but water" Rose added

"Well neither of you know how to cook either" Esme said

"Well we at least eat food." Alice responded.

"Alright, I don't want to talk about Tanya and Brunch is ready. Go get the guys." Esme said ending our conversation

Rose and I headed out to the deck where brunch was being served. It was a beautiful white deck and it looked over a gorgeous garden and large backyard. I could see the pool of in a distance on the other side of the house.

"Wow, the garden is gorgeous" I said to myself

"Thank you" Esme said from behind me. "My father had secret passion for gardening and he passed it down to me."

I smiled at just how lovely Esme was as a person. My boys were lucky to have Dr. C and Esme as grandparents. I just have to keep remembering that.

We all gathered at the table and Dr. C said grace. Esme and Carlisle sat at the head of the table. Mathew was sitting on Esme's right and I was next to him and Gabriel was on my other side and next to Edward, who was on Carlise's left. Tanya was sitting across from Edward and next to Emmett. Rose and Alice were sitting together between Emmett and Esme.

Conversation flowed nicely and the boys loved Esme cooking.

"Don't you feed them at home" Tanya sneered at me.

Before I could answer Gabriel responded. "Mommy loves to cook. She makes the best spegetti…with animal meatballs." He just blurted out and everyone laughed…well accept for the ice queen.

"Isn't that cute" Tanya responded with a fake smile.

"How come your not eating your food" Gabriel asked Tanya.

"TANYA" Edward said in a low warning voice.

She glanced at him before plastering on the fake smile again looking at Garbriel.

"I'm not hungry" She responded and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Are you guys excited for the summer" Esme said to the boys breaking some of the tension.

"Yes, we want to go to Forks" Mathew responded

I had been fighting with them on this. They wanted to go to Forks so they could play outside and see grandpa, but they couldn't understand if they went to Forks there was no soccer. I checked and Forks did not have Soccer during the summer.

"Forks" Edward said casted an angry glance at me.

Edward had insisted I let him put the boys in camp or let them stay with Esme, but I just didn't want to be dependent on his family.

"No, they're not going to Forks" I said returning Edward's glare, with my own. "I'm not sure yet, what I'm going to do. They're signed up for a program here already."

"Oh, I would love to keep them this summer, if it was okay with you" Esme said

Why do I feel ambushed?

"I don't know Esme"

"It would be no trouble at all and I would love to" She said pleading

"What do you all think about staying with grandma Esme for the summer" Edward asked the boys. He was really pushing my last nerve undercutting my decision.

"I want to stay with you" Gabriel responded

"Well I have to go to work like Mommy, but I could stop here and spend time with you guys when I'm not at work."

Gabriel and Mathew exchanged looks with each other then at me.

"I don't know. What would we do?" Mathew asked Esme

"Well we could play games, swim, we can go visit people for lunch, and we can go to museums."

"Okay" Mathew said looking for confirmation from his brother.

I guess this would be okay; it would save me money "Okay, how about we give it a try. Esme please let me know if the boys become too much."

"It will be fine Bella, don't you forget I raised Emmett and Edward…I haven't met their match yet. We'll see if these two cuties can"

We both laughed.

"Daddy, can we swim now" That stopped everyone from laughing but me and all eyes went to Edward and Gabriel.

"We just ate buddy. We're going to have to wait a little while. How about we take that ride around the driveway now"

"Okay, then we can go swimming"

"Yes, then we can go"

Everyone was still quiet from the daddy remark, and the only unpleasant at the table was Tanya. Who looked like a red apple, ready to pop.

I helped Esme clean-up the dishes and apparently dinner for this evening was already made, Esme cooks it the night before and re-heats. So I watched as Edward strapped the boys and he rode around the circular driveway and actually up on the grass too. I was a little concerned but I was going to have to learn that he wasn't going to try anything that would put the boys in danger.

The Ice Queen had left after a heated conversation with Edward.

Edward helped me when it was time to get the boys ready to swim. Rose decided to lay down. So it was just Edward, Emmett and the boys.

The best part of they day was watching Edward remove his shirt. The man was definitely more muscular than when we met.

His chest was broad and chiseled. I just wanted to suck and lick from his muscled pecks down to the six pack he's sporting and finish my decent down to his happy trail.

Damn that happy trail of red hair is making my panties wet. I licked my lips just thinking of how large is cock is.

"Oh…honey, I know Carlisle keeps fit too" Esme said catching me drooling over her delicious son.

We both sat watching them play in the pool my eyes rarely left Edward's chest. The beads of water dripping down his muscular pecks and abs it kept me salivating at the thought of taking is nipple in my mouth. His hair was darker; I wished I could run my fingers through it remembering how soft it was.

I'm sure Esme was watching the boys, who were on top of Edward and Emmett's shoulders playing games. I was momentarily glad that the boys seem to be more comfortable.

**Okay….sorry. I know most of you all were hoping for some more drama and confrontation with Tanya. Or even Bella beating the shit out of her. **

**I decided to keep with my original draft of the chapter. **

**I promise Tanya will be gone soon….have faith in Edward. **

**So I'm thinking of the following summary for my second fanfic story. **

**Three souls silently crying out to each other from three different States. Will they connect finally feel complete. Join them on their journey to connection and see what happens afterwards. Mostly Fluffy….I'm not huge on drama. A little drama in the beginning very minimal **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 17 Better Life

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry, for those I have not sent the answer to the Tanya question to. I get super busy and with the limited computer use right now it makes it harder. My laptop is officially deceased so I'm looking into buying a new one in a couple months. I just have my tablet and such. **

**So here's another chapter and it is actually the last chapter I had pre-written. So I'm still going to try to keep up with updating twice a week, it's just going to be harder. **

**Please excuse the multiple errors, I know will still be in here. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 17**

**Better Life**

**BPOV**

The rest of May flew by keeping me busy. I still hadn't told Charlie about finding Edward or anything relating to the Cullen Family. For some reason, I still couldn't believe that I was able to meet-up with the man who lived in my dreams for years. Carlisle never mentioned at Charlie's appointments just a courtesy question asking how the boys were doing.

Things were starting to get even better. Esme was excellent with the boys and each morning the boys couldn't wait to get to grandma's house. Esme was constantly totting the boys around town to museums, shows, events, carnivals, and anything she thought they would enjoy.

The only thing we disagreed on was money. I wanted to give her something for watching the boys or at least money for the activities and food. She was adamant and would pitch a fit if I tried to give her money. She had arranged for private swim, tennis, and music lessons, which they attended inside the Cullen Estate.

I was so glad the boys had a grandmother to depend on since Renee was absent from their lives.

I still haven't heard anything from Renee, since the 5-month phone call incident or as I like to call it my "sudden awareness of who my mother really is". I found that I thought a lot about my mother recently, always comparing Esme's parenting to my mother. Esme was becoming a woman I admired and wouldn't mind modeling myself after. She ran her family with love and a strong hand, especially when it came to Emmett. I could see why Emmett, Edward, and Alice were close to their parents. Esme and Carlisle were a perfect team. Carlisle worked a lot when my boys were with Esme, so I was still attending Sunday dinners with the family. Carlisle would take the boys with him to his study and I have no idea what they did in there. The one time I peaked in the boys were in little lab coats with goggles on looking a chemistry set, I think.

It gave me more time with Esme, Rose, and Alice. Esme had started referring to me her daughter as well…which according to Rose, Tanya was not.

Tanya was the only sore spot of Sunday dinners. She did everything in her power to command all of Edward's attention. She never spoke to me, and for that I was grateful. Whenever the conversations seem to drift toward me, she would change the subject to their upcoming wedding.

From what I heard they were planning a grand wedding, her sisters were her bridesmaids and Emmett was the best man.

I noticed that Edward became extremely quiet when anyone brought up the wedding, and that he never added insight into the conversations. He was content to poke around with the food on his plate.

He had decided to make the boys ring bearers and groomsmen at the wedding.

Tanya avoided me at work. She still gave me looks of disgust, but that I can tolerate. The results of paternity test seem to shut her up quick.

I found it quite amusing, actually. We had the paternity test done on the Tuesday following my first dinner with the Cullen's. It took two weeks to get the tests back. Thye mailed me a copy and one to Edward's home. When the results came I asked Edward not to tell Tanya just, yet. We both got letters on a Friday and I brought mine to Sunday brunch at the Cullen's with a bottle of champagne. It was certainly a sight to see me as I popped the cork during brunch and all but dropped the results in Tanya's lap while I poured champagne.

The boys didn't know what was going on. Edward explained to them that the paper proved that he was their Daddy.

Tanya was pissed; I've never seen a person so red. It reminded me of Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory when that kid turns blue….Ice Queen turned white, then blue, and finally red all within in 60 seconds. Knocked her chair out from under her, stomped her feet like toddler then went into Esme kitchen and started throwing plates…

I had never been more afraid of Esme Mary Mason-Cullen, than I was that day when she stormed into her kitchen to observe the scene unfold.

Not only did Tanya receive a thorough lashing from Esme, but Esme straight dragged Tanya out of their house by her hair. Threw her to the ground…and Tanya has not been to another Cullen family event since.

Work was still good, besides Tanya and Kate. I liked working in the clinic more than I did at John Hopkins maternity ward. I missed the babies, but the clinic allowed me to be home in the evenings, take the boys to soccer practice, and to spend my weekends with them.

Everything in my life seems to be better. I never expected this five months ago, when I left Baltimore. I was so unsure about moving and leaving Angela and Ben- my support system. Even Angela says I sound happier than when I was in Baltimore.

I told her things seem to improve when I got to Washington. I love that my father and I are finally talking and sharing more. The boys are blossoming in Seattle, and I would say their even happier. I love my job. Rose and Jazz are my best friends here, but I find that my relationship with Alice had grown leaps and bounds.

I was so lonely in Baltimore; here I'm rarely left alone. Since the boys are with Esme, there's a little extra money a month to buy the boys goodies, without having daycare bills.

EDWARD

He's a whole another story. His involvement in my life I'm still trying to figure out.

Since I haven't felt comfortable with him having the boys at his house without me, he visits us all the time. Mathew is still wary of Edward; I think he worries more about me than not liking Edward. Gabriel thinks Edward hangs the moon and stars. It's great for the boys, not so much for me.

There is so much tension when Edward comes over. Even Jasper, who has become friends with Edward, says the sexual tension between Edward and I is too much to bare.

From the moment I open my door he stands there as beautiful as ever. He's usually always in a suit coming from work or sometimes even scrubs, which I'm going to say is the sexist thing ever.

My hair and stomach vibrate with warmth as he draws me into linger hugs or causal touches.

Everything about him is like fire and ice. When watching movies with boys we start drifting toward each other without realizing it until my whole body starts to tingle from his proximity. I know he feels it to.

I have to keep reminding myself to keep my distance, he's engaged.

Most evenings after the boys are tucked away he spends a good hour or two talking to me in the living room. The sweetest picture was of him reading the boys a story and falling asleep on Gabriel's bed.

He doesn't miss their soccer games and if he does have to work, he get's Emmett to record it for him. So he and the boys can watch it together.

Tonight, will be his first overnight with the boys. I trust Edward to keep the boys now, just as long as Tanya is not present. I don't want her sneer directed at my children. I have no idea what I'll do when she marries Edward and they have children of their own. I don't want Edward to treat Gabriel and Mathew any differently.

Though Alice and Rose are convinced that Edward is about to kick Tanya to the curb. She said that Tanya is not even staying most nights at their house and that Edward sometimes takes residence in Alice's when Tanya is staying at the house. Alice says that Edward has been talking about ending it. I felt like doing a little dance when I heard that.

**EPOV**

I want everything to be just perfect for the boys.

Things have been going really good this past month, it's now June and fatherhood has changed me and my life.

I want more than anything to be a good father. I had always planned on being an attentive father, but back then I thought I would have time to prepare. The boys just appeared and I'm trying to catch up.

I don't push myself at work anymore or try to take extra shifts. I want to be home with the boys and Bella as much as I can be as a surgeon. Well not home…we don't share a home…yet, but it feels like home when I visit Bella's apartment in the evenings or weekends. I've been thinking more and more about that. I have never loved Tanya, I just didn't want to be alone…and I thought my soul mate/ brown eyed girl was a figment of my imagination. The more time I spend with Bella, the more I know she's it for me. I don't know if she feels the same as me, but I want to find out and break things off with Tanya.

I've been thinking a lot about breaking things off with Tanya, but it seems so wrong to do that but at the same time it's wrong of me to stay with her when I'm clearly still in love with Bella. I always thought our families wanted us together but after Tanya disrespected my family a couple weeks ago. It's clear that I was wrong about Tanya.

_FLASHBACK_

_We arrived to Sunday dinner three weeks after the first one Bella and boys attended. Bella told me after the first Sunday that she and boys would like to attend our church. So I have been picking them up in the morning and we go to church and then back to my parent's house. _

_Bella called on Saturday and told me she wanted to share the news of the paternity test with everyone at Brunch and she would bring some champagne to celebrate. _

_When I had opened my letter from the clinic Friday night, I was overjoyed. Even though I never doubted the boys were mine. It just meant I was steps closer to making everything official and legal. _

_We walked through the door and Bella headed straight for the kitchen with the girls. _

"_Hey Eddie! What's with the cheese all day?" Emmett said as we watched sports on the television. _

"_What are talking about?"_

"_You know the cheese that you have plastered all over your face."_

_I have no idea what he's talking about. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my sweater, I didn't eat cheese today. _

" _HA HA, you're hilarious. I meant that kilowatt smile that blinded me all day."_

"_Oh, no reason. Just a great day" I smiled wider at my brother, with him returning with an equally wide smile. I'm pretty sure he knows nothing…but that's just Emmett. _

_We took our seat when brunch was ready and Bella pulled out the champagne._

"_I'd like to share something today with everyone and I bought this to celebrate." She pulled the results out of her hand and placed them down on the table closest to Tanya smiling wildly. I knew Bella probably wanted to gloat a little since Tanya has been talking about this test since day one._

_Tanya just glance down at the sheet for a moment, I knew the moment it was placed in front of her that Tanya knew what Bella was trying to show. _

"_The test results came back and its official Edward's the twin's father and he's going to get started on the paperwork to get his name on their birth certificates." Bella said. _

_My mom was the first one up…surprise surprise_

_She hugged me and Bella, next my father came to hug me, followed by the death grip of my twin who would not release me. _

_In all the fuss of congratulations, I missed that Tanya was no longer at the table and I could hear the sounds of something crashing in the kitchen. I was momentarily curious of what Tanya dropped in the kitchen. _

_I turned my attention back to trying to get Twin to release me, and then we all heard another crash. I looked around and noticed the only people still gathered at the table were my dad, twin, and the boys. _

_The more crashes I heard the rest of us went to investigate and I walked in to see my mom and Tanya with broken plates and glasses all over the kitchen floor. _

"_YOU LITTLE BITCH" MY mother was yelling at Tanya who was standing straight glaring daggers at my family. _

"_You better believe you will be paying for this entire mess you just made in MY KITCHEN. We'll see what Elelazar and Carmen have to say for the way you have displayed yourself today. I believe you owe my family an apology" My mother yelled but still keeping under control_

"_An apology my ass…."Tanya said to my mother's face before I saw my mother grab a fist full of Tanya hair. Which had caught Tanya by surprise making her trip in her stilettos as my mother dragged her across the kitchen floor. _

_Tanya legs were getting scrapes and scratches from the glass on the floor._

"_Apologize" my mother said yanking up in down on Tanya hair, as Tanya remained on the ground. _

"_Sorry" Tanya spit out and mother proceeded to grab one of Tanya arm, keeping on hand fisted in her hand and drags her along the ground all the way to the front door, before pulling her up and kicking her out of the house….with her actually foot in a heel, as well. _

_The rest of us were in silence as we watched this entire scene…I have never seen my mother react that way. Even stunning Emmett in to silence and that has never happen before. _

_Once the door was closed, my mother straightened her hair and dress. Holding her head high she walked back toward the kitchen passing all of us. Still standing stunned until we hear Rose begin to applaud and I glance at Bella who is giggling and had been covering the boys eyes. _

_I had no idea what to do after that scene; I didn't really know what happen. The girls went to the kitchen and Emmett took the boys, while my dad clapped me on my back laughing and heading for his study. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Needless say when I got home that night Tanya and I fought, and have been avoiding each other ever since. I know my mom talked with Tanya's parents who have taken a considerable chuck from her heritance for the outburst. I just couldn't believe this was the same girl I grew up with. I was no more than ever that this marriage was a mistake and I didn't want to leave Tanya distraught and heartbroken, but I was being to kind to her, without really knowing who she is. There is no way I can marry Tanya and still be in love with Bella. Who is beautiful, smart, witty, loving, everything I want. I come from work and have dinner with Bella and the boys, play games, tuck them in at night, then have to return to my lonely condo. Tanya's always out and about in the evenings, on the few nights she was come home I go and stay with Twin at her condo.

I visit my mother when I have an early afternoon or mornings free, so I can spend extra time with Mathew and Gabriel.

My mom's in 7th heaven playing with boys, I'm happy they can bring her such joy. Even my dad loves playing mad scientist with them, like he did with Emmett and I when we were younger.

I had finally finished putting together a room for the boys at my house, my mom and Alice did most of the decorating, but I put together the furniture and painted. I really wanted to be able to do something for them myself.

When I broach the subject of the boys staying over, Tanya didn't say a word. She was learning more and more that we were not all right, and I just wanted her out of the house while they were here.

Bella and I had talked a lot today in preparation for tonight. We would all head over to the boys soccer games together and then Mathew and Gabriel would come home with me.

I checked my watch and I was already running late, I ran down the stairs and passed Tanya sitting in the living room with a magazine…probably a bridal one…I really need to sit down and talk to her "Bye" I shouted as I headed for the garage.

I've actually found I really like my Volvo SUV. The boys love it, and it has plenty of room for our tailgating stuff Bella and I bring to the games.

It's a lot like how my parents and I use to do when we attended Alice or Emmett's games, which have brought forth a lot of good and bad memories for my family.

When I got to Bella's apartment I rang the doorbell, silently wishing I had a key.

The door swings open and I can see a retreating Bella walking quickly away.

I followed behind her closing the door behind me, I could see Bella in the Kitchen and the boys were nowhere in sight. Usually, they're both at the door to greet me when I come.

"Hey Edward, I'm trying to finish the snacks for Anthony's team, it's my turn to make the snacks and refreshments" She called from the kitchen.

"OH, it's okay. Where are the boys?"

"In their room until the game, they're on time-out so NO toys"

"Oh"

Wondering why they were in time out. It actually broke my heart… they were being punished, their just too adorable to punish. But I know I have to learn to be tough parent too. Emmett and I would have been nightmares if my mom and dad weren't stern with us every now and then.

I walked back down the hallway to their room and the boys weren't talking but just sitting on their beds in uniform and cleats.

"Hey guys" I called from the door.

Both sets of matching green eyes flash to me. Gabriel Anthony was giving me a wide smile and Matt's lips were twitching up too.

"DADDY" Gabriel screamed as he flung his self in my arms. I knelt down and gathered him up into a big hug and then I held my arms open in Matt's direction showing him I wanted a hug too.

"Mom says we have to sit here" he tells me

"I know, but you can give me a tiny hug. I promise Mom won't be mad." He gives me a doubtful eye before coming over to hug me and I bend down to his level.

"What did you boys do to make Mommy mad" I asked taking a seat in the middle of their floor.

"We broke the TV" Matt said quickly and barely above a whisper

"How did that happen?"

"It was his fault" Gabriel pointed to Matt, while Matt shock his head vigorously back and forth.

"He did it Dad" Matt shoot back.

First time he's ever called me dad.

"No, No I didn't you pushed me" Gabriel shouts back tearing up.

"No you pushed me"

"No" Gabriel cries out

"Okay, Okay…it's time to go" Bella says walking in the room.

"Get your bags guys; you're staying at your dad's house tonight. When you all come back home tomorrow, remember No Games or fun of any kind." Bella said in a very creepy mom voice.

The boys grab their bags in silence and head for the door, and I went to help Bella bring down the cooler with the snacks in it.

We arrive at the park early enough and passed the snacks over to Coach Crowley.

Then Bella took Matt over to Alice's team on a different field.

I spotted my parents on the side of the Mustang's field. Both teams have been doing really well this season. Alice and Matt's team are undefeated…which isn't a surprise, Alice has yet to lose the championship slot since she started coaching three years ago. Meanwhile the Mustang's have gone to the championship against Alice two times. I knew both my boys were really good and that really made me gloat a tad.

"Hey everyone"

"Hi, baby boy! Good Morning." My mom cooed at me

I kissed her on the cheek and gave my dad a slap on his shoulder. I was going to spend the first half of the game with my family watching the mustangs and then Bella and I would switch. My family would bounce back and forth between both games…but they set-up shop at one field.

Emmett showed up a bit late to today's game and I could tell something was wrong just by looking at his face.

"Hey" I said to him as I met him halfway between the parking lot and where our parents were.

"Hey" That right there is a key sign. Emmett never greets somebody without a joke or comment attached.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes start to take off darting between the surrounding fields. "Shit…Edward. I'm fucking up. Rose may lose the baby"

"What do you mean? Why?" I asked confused

"I don't know man" He huffs then starts shifting from foot to foot before he continues. Then continues using his hands as he talks "First we've been trying for a baby for over a year"

"A year" I shouted. They were just married a few months ago.

"Rose wanted us to start as soon as were in engaged. She didn't mind if she was pregnant at the wedding. She wanted us to have a least two children before we turned thirty"

"Okay"

"Well it took us forever to get pregnant. The eggs weren't attaching as they should to her uterus and we lost a couple."

"You never told me that."

"We never wanted to get our hopes up and we would come to you after we found out she had miscarried. This is the longest she has been able to carry. We're so close. She had a little bleeding last month and that gave us a scare. Anyway, she has Placenta praevia and the doctor has her on bed rest for the next few months, then they'll induce.

"How far along is she?"

"20 weeks"

"She's out of the first trimester. When do you both plan on telling mom and dad?"

"I don't know, we wanted to tell them a few weeks ago, but then we had the scare."

"We're family…you should let us know. We can be there for you both."

"I know, we'll see okay. Right now, I'm freaked out about Rose. I don't know how she will react if we lose this baby too." Shaking his head back and forth

"If you need me…"

"I know"

"Do you know the sex?"

He brought out the killer dimple smile. "A girl"

I smiled too; my big mammoth brother is having a girl.

"Congrats" I smiled at him

"Thanks, little bro. don't be jealousy you don't have an Edwina." He said

I shook my head back and forth, happy I could get a little smile out of him.

We walked back over to the game. Mom and Dad staring our way, I assume wanting to know what we had been talking about. Nosy parents

By the time we set down, I could see Bella approaching. I quickly got up and jogged over to her.

"Time for a switch" I ask

"Yea" she smiles my way. She's so beautiful, if we had a daughter I hope she looked just like her Mom.

I really need to get myself together. I don't even know if Bella is interested in me that way.

I ran over to twin and stood by her. She was in her element.

By the time the game was over the Wildcats had won, but the Mustangs had lose to the Panthers. We all gathered together at the end to praise both boys.

Gabriel Anthony didn't seem to mind that his team lost he was just so happy to play the game.

I picked him up twirling around telling him how great he played and how proud I was of him.

After saying goodbye to the family Bella walked with us to the car. Jasper was going to wait off to the side to give us some space. I was actually really starting to like Jasper. Bella had given Jasper, Alice's number and they've had a few dates, and twin has never been happier. So needless to say I'm happy for that part, but I'm watching him closely.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I love you" Bella said giving each boy a kiss on the forehead.

They both said I love you and gave small pouts, while Matt asked how come she couldn't sleep over too. I would love that idea, but Bella and Tanya….I don't even want to think about what would happen. Obviously.

We loaded the boys in my SUV. Then I gave Bella a lingering hug, she just felt so right and warm. As she started pulling away, I couldn't help it. She was just so close and smells soo good. I kissed her forehead. Surprised eyes met mind and I swiftly moved into the car in case she wanted to slap me.

She just looked a little shocked by the time I was pulling out and she waved to the boys.

"Daddy" Called one of the boys

"Yes"

"Where do you live?"

"I close by about 20 minutes from here"

"Oh"

It was silent for little bit

"Daddy"

"Yes"

"Where are we sleeping tonight?"

"I have a room at my house for you guys its green with lots of soccer balls around it."

"Do we have bunkbeds"

"No there not bunkbeds, just one bed on each side like at your mom's, is that okay"

"Yes, the one at home is bunkbed but mommy separated them, because she said the ceiling is too low. But we have bunkbeds at grandpa's house. Grandma Esme got us a space bunkbed with games on it. We have a lot of rooms, we didn't have that many before."

"I know, I hope you guys like my house"

"Do you have a dog?"

"No, no dog"

"We'd like your house the best if you had a dog"

I chuckled a little bit at that one. "We'll talk to mom about dog okay? My fiancé doesn't like animals"

"Fiancée?"

"Oh…you remember Ms. Tanya, right? She's at Sunday dinners"

"The blond lady with the grouch face"

"Yes, that's her. She's daddy special friend and lives with me"

"Why?"

"Because we were going to get married, but now we are not" It's not true, yet but soon enough

"Why"

"Because"

"Because"

I didn't really know how to answer. Yes, the obvious answer should be because we don't love each other, but I don't want Tanya and I to be an example of Love to my boys. There is no love.

Think Think Think

"Do you boys want pizza"

"YAH!" Shouts came from the back…great change of subject.

"I want pepperoni" Matt says

"I like just cheese" from Gabriel Anthony

"What kind do you like?" Matt asks

"Umm…I like both cheese and pepperoni."

"I hope your fiancée likes it to" said Gabriel

I ordered the pizza on my way back to the house and then pulled into the driveway. I was under a small glint of hope that Tanya, might go over to Kate or Irina house before I arrived back, I guess luck was not with me, because her car was sitting in the garage.

I got the boys out and we stepped up the stairs. They clenched their bags as they took in my condo.

I could hear Tanya stiletto heels against the hardwood floors. She stopped when she took in the boys walking through the house. Her eyes went directly to their shoes.

Oh, I didn't notice the boys were tracking in dirt from their cleats

"They're filthy Eddie, doesn't Bella bathe them."

"Tanya, don't start they just finish their game."

"Well you should have hosed them down before bring them to my house."

"You mean our house and they can spread dirt anywhere they please"

"REALLY" Matt looked up to me

Ops

"Come on guys let me show you your room"

"I'm not cooking for those brats" Tanya says as we pass her.

I have never been awarded for my temper…

"DON'T EVER….EVER CALL MY CHILDREN BRATS."

"I'LL CALL THEM WHAT EVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE, THEY DON'T BELONG HERE"

"YES THIS IS THEIR HOME… THEY BELONG HERE MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL."

"IT'S NOT THEIR NAME ON THE DEED"

I wasn't going to continue this argument with her, in front of my children.

"GET OUT!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME, GET OUT"

I turned around and motioned to the boys. "Okay, guys let's go see your room"

"THIS IS NOT OVER EDWARD CULLEN!"

I was already up the stairs. The boys looked a little shocked and frightened. I had to fix this now.

"Guys come here" I called to them opening up my arms they were a little hesitant to come but eventually came. "Listen to me I love you both more than anything, anything in the world. You all are everything to me okay" They nodded their heads, but it was going to take more than this to convenience them. "Don't believe a word of what she said down there. THIS IS YOUR HOME, you both belong here okay?"

They nodded

I'm meant to protect these boys. "You will never have to see her every again okay. No more" I told the boys

They didn't say anything. I just knelt there a little longer holding my sweaty boys, trying to pour all my love into them.

"Okay, I'm go run you both some bath water okay. Let's check out your room, you all want to do that?"

They both nodded and I hoisted them both up in my arms carrying them inside.

They had a look of wonder as they took into the new room.

The room was a total soccer field. All four walls were painted green and large size soccer balls were only the left and right wall. With their name written in each one. The room was larger than the one at Bella's apartment, so I had lots of room to work with. I had their dressers that were black and green, with their names written in White. There was a goal post on the opposite side of the room.

I sat the boys down and told them everything is this room was theirs and they could play with it. They took off for the huge over following toy bin and I popped into their bathroom, which also had soccer rugs, to start the first bath. I got the bubbles started and sent Matt in that bathroom first. Bella said the boys were getting pretty good about washing themselves, so I just needed to make sure they brushed their teeth.

The pizza arrived while Matt was in the tub and I ran down to get it. I could see Tanya answered the door first. I grabbed the pizza and brought Tanya into the kitchen with me.

"I don't want you at the house any more when the boys are here. We are really going to have to talk about us after tonight. For right now I want you out."

"You can't kick me out of the house Edward."

"Either you leave now or the wedding is off and I'm moving out"

I'm planning on ending the engagement and wedding anyway but she doesn't need to know this now.

"Fine" She stated and walked out the kitchen.

I took a second to collect myself before grabbing the plates and pizza boxes.

When I got back up stairs Matt was struggling with his pajama top, but all seem to be okay. I helped him put his shirt on correctly, and then went to clean the tub so Anthony could take his bath. I had Anthony wash his hands and then we all set down for pizza.

I decided, I wanted them to eat pizza in the living room with the TV. Just to show them that they were welcome to be anywhere they wanted in my house. Gabriel Anthony was a little hesitant to leave the room, but Matt went first and Gabriel followed. They made it to the top of the steps before turning back to look at me. Looking for me to reassure them everything was safe down there. I gave them a quick nod and they bounded down the steps.

We plopped down in the living room and I turned on the television.

"Should we be watching TV, mommy said not too." Gabriel spoke up

"Remember Mommy said it starts tomorrow" I said

"Oh"

I guess that's all the reassurance he needed.

We watched TV, until we finished off the pizza. Had no idea my sons could wolf down pizza that fast. They were all most taking after Emmett.

I went back upstairs and got Gabriel Anthony in the tub. After he finished I read them a story and then they were out for the night.

I went to kiss their foreheads and each of them whispered I love you too daddy. I couldn't have been happier. I just had to fix this crazy mess with Tanya; I never should have lost my temper in front of the boys.

**Hope you all like the chapter. Tell me what you think about the flashback. I wanted to make it a little interesting since we all knew what the test results would say. I only wish I wrote more as far as the lashing at Tanya part that Esme did…kind of wanted Rose to have a hit in their but …yeah**

**There were some comments about future lemons. I've written my first lemon in my second story, which I haven't posted yet. I think it's an okay first try. This story will have lemons in later chapters. **

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 18 Charlie

**I don't own twilight.**

**I'm so so sorry. I meant to update last week, but it was really busy at work, this week too. **

**I'm putting up this chapter in a rush. **

**Thank you all for the reviews. One of the reviews from the last chapter is correct about what will happen with Tanya. **

**As always, please excuse the grammatically mistakes.**

**Chapter 18 **

**Charlie**

"Hey Bells!"

"Hi Charlie, sorry we're late"

"Where are the boys?" Charlie asks

"I decided to let them stay in Seattle, again" I said with my head to down not wanting to see the disappointment on his face, again.

"Oh, well it's okay just more time for the two of us" He said, but I could hear the slight change in tone, he misses the boys

"Hey, babe I'll see you tomorrow. Later Chief" Jasper waved as he dropped my bag in the foyer and then headed back to his car. We waved back before shutting the door.

I've been afraid to bring the boys back to Forks, and have them out me before I get a chance to tell Charlie about the Cullen's.

The last few weeks Charlie's only had to go to Seattle once for a doctor's appointment. I had taken the day off work, Jasper and I picked him up Monday morning and brought him back the same day. I was able to pick up the boys in after care.

Today, I just left the boys for their first night at Edward's.

I would have liked to stay in Seattle nearby in case the boys called or got homesick, but I also needed to get Charlie today for his treatment in Seattle. This would also give me the opportunity to talk with him tomorrow without being disturbed by my little monsters.

"It's late, I'm headed to bed. I'll make breakfast in the morning" I told him grabbing my bag.

"Nonsense, let's go grab some breakfast at the diner tomorrow. You should have a break, you've been doing so much for me lately and I don't deserve all the generosity you've given me the last few months." He said looking me in the eye.

I didn't know how to respond.

Do I say thank you? Lately, it's just felt… right… being here to re-building our relationship –father and daughter and my life is different now.

"It's in the past, and we've started anew. Goodnight Charlie" I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight" he says still standing in the foyer, my back to him as I clamber up the steps. I glance back at him to see that's he still facing the front door where we were just talking.

I turn my head back to the front and make it up the rest of the way without tripping. I drop my bag on the floor next to the foot of my bed. Then look through my purse for my phone.

When I'm able to get it untangled from the charger wires I have in my purse. I glance down to see no new messages or phone calls.

I thought for sure Edward would call me. I wanted to say goodnight to the boys and I had fallen asleep on the car ride here.

There were no missed calls.

He could at least call me and let me know how everything is going.

I put the phone to my ear, slightly irritated, but mostly because I wish my boys were here with me. It feels so strange to be all alone.

"Bella"

"Edward, how come you haven't called me" I huffed

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it." He said sincerely.

"Well you do have my children with you"

"I'm sorry, Bella. We've had a long night"

"What do mean? Are they homesick? What happen?"

"Nothing, I just meant… you know… with their routines and stuff. They've been great. They missed you a lot right before bed but they fell asleep so fast. I'll have them call you first thing in the morning"

"Okay, do that. I'll be waiting" I said. Still upset that I can't hear my angles voices tonight.

Gosh I sound like a child

"How are you? How was your trip up?" He said smoothly, helping to calm me down a little.

How does he do that to me?

"Fine, it went as expected. I just got in a few moments ago"

"Oh, that's good" he said

Seconds ticked away as we both stayed on the line listening to each other breathe. Somehow just this action and the sound of his breathing in my ear…in tune with my own in takes…are relaxing all nervous energy I've been caring around.

"Bella, I miss you" he say breaking our silence

"What?" I asked in confusion. He misses me?

"I miss you, tonight" he said again

Truth is I miss him to. We had been spending so much time together lately and talking after the boys are down for the night. Usually our conversations have been so easy, just like the day we met.

Tonight though, it's been awkward.

"Oh" I finally respond to his confession.

I can't admit I miss him. I don't want to go down that road with him, plus he's engaged to Ms. everything…Dr. beautifully rich blond bitch.

"Remember the night we met. I don't think you know but….you are the first girl I ever felt something for. Talking to you was like a breakthrough for me. I was never able to talk to girls…something about you was different. You weren't freaked out by my medical ramblings…you listened and I really laughed for the first time in my life. That night we talked it meant everything to me." He said into the phone.

My heart started to speed up half way through his confession. I can feel my eyes become glassy, with unshed tears. I've tried so hard to block that night from my conscious self.

Tonight of all nights …he wants to take a trip down memory lane.

"Edward, I don't want to talk about this." I said in the phone barley being able to get out though my tears

"Bella…"

"It's in the past. You have Tanya and I don't want our history to get in the way of that."

"I hate Tanya. I'm ending it with her soon."

"You hate her? Then why are you marring her? Don't end your engagement for my benefit. I've seen you start to pull away from her I don't want that to be on my head or the boys. We won't be the reason to come in and tear down the life you've built. I also have to work with her. "

"I've never loved her Bella. She means nothing to me. It's not because of you and the boys. She wanted us to get married so that my family wouldn't worry about me and her family would be happy with her because she was with me. That's it! It's not her I want."

"Why would you agree to something like that?"

"No one has ever made me feel alive like y…the boys. I was dead inside and I had given up on ever having what my parents do and my family was so concerned that I would never be alright. The boys made me realize that there is more to life and I don't want to waste it with someone that I don't love. She's changed…she wasn't like what you see now. When we were children she was more like Irina, she use to be shy and sweet. Now she's cold hearted and I know she isn't that way because of me. I just never saw it, until dinner last weekend. You believe me right?"

"I don't know Edward. I don't know what to think and truthfully I still don't know who you are"

"We can work on that…I want to know you and Tanya and I will be over"

"Really, Edward this is none of my business. I don't care who you date, just how it affects the boys. Listen, it's late and I have to get up early. Goodnight, and have the boys call me in the morning"

"Certainly, goodnight Bella. Pleasant dreams" he said

I hung up and curled up into my pillow trying to muffle the broke sobs I had been holding in. There are so many emotions rushing through my body that I physically feel weak from the overload. I don't know which one is more dominant.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I got up the next morning my face hurt from all the crying last night. I was still in the clothes I wore all day yesterday. Feeling slightly disgusted with myself I got up stretching and swing my legs over the edge of bed. Staring down at the floor willing myself into the bathroom to clean up.

I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed into the bathroom. It looked like Charlie had already showered this morning, so mostly likely he was downstairs waiting for me.

I hoped in the shower and then brushed my teeth before slipping into a summer dress I had brought with me for today.

When I got downstairs Charlie was in his usually chair watching TV.

"Good Morning" I called to him gaining his attention.

"Good Morning, ready to go?"

"Yep"

He got up and we both headed for the door and out to take his cruiser.

Sitting in the cruiser brought back a lot of memories of Charlie taking me back and forth to school, when I lived here. Charlie and I never said more than a handful of words to each when I was in high school. Not even the occasional good mornings or goodnight. We just never talked he would take me to school and I would usually walk back home. We never ate dinner together although I always made enough for him to fix a plate when he got in at night. Then on the weekends he would go fishing…never a word to each other. It just shows how different our relationship is now. He's starting to open up and we're both trying for once.

It was a nice silent car ride as we rode to the local diner. Charlie pulled into his assign parking spot and we strolled in.

I could see younger waitress and waiters walking around rather than what I usually saw when I lived here a couple months ago. A sure sign that school was out and they had hired a summer staff. We had to wait twenty minutes before we got sat down. It was crowded and the diner had everyone coming for breakfast.

The moment we sat down we were approached by a young teenager girl, who looked 16 with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Good Morning, Chief Swan and Ms. Swan. Can I get you all something to drink?" She asked

"I'll take an orange juice, please" I responded then heard Charlie request a glass of milk.

The young girl walked off quickly and I turned to see Charlie staring at me weirdly

"What?" I responded

"Nothing, you just seem different this morning. You okay?" he asked concern lacing his tone.

Before I could respond I heard a beeping and vibration come from my pocket.

And my first real smile since yesterday afternoon over took my face. I looked up to see Charlie a grinning at me knowing who was ringing on the phone in my hand; he waved me off to go speak with my boys.

"Hello" I said into the phone my voice full of cheer.

"Mommy" Screamed both my boys. There is no other feeling in the world that can describe how my heart beats and explodes when I hear that name from them.

"Hi babies. I miss both soo soo much" I said

"Miss you too" I could hear Mathew and Gabriel say

"What are you guys doing?"

"Eating breakfast at a nice restaurant" Gabriel said at the same time Mathew said "Eating"

"I'm eating breakfast with Grandpa Charlie and he is so excited to see you guys when you get home"

"When are you coming?"

"Your dad's going to drop you off at 6"

"We can come get you? Dad can we go pick up mommy and grandpa?"

I couldn't hear Edward's response, but he knew I didn't want to the boys knowing I was in Forks.

"Guys, I've got to run. I'll see you both later. I miss and love you both so much."

"Love you too" They responded before hanging up.

I walked back in the diner and sat across from Charlie a lot happier than I was before.

"How are the boys?"

"Good, happy…their eating breakfast"

"Who are they staying with? Why did you leave them instead of bring them with you?"

"They're staying with a friend" I responded. Then searched the restaurant hoping the teen would appear to save me from this conversation.

"What, friend?" Okay where is this server when I need her

"Dad, you've got to promise not to freak out about this okay…promise"

"What's going on? Are the boys in trouble—hurt?"

"No"

"Hey, Are you all ready for me to take your order" NOW she wants to come back

"Just a waffle, please" I say looking up at her.

"My usual" Charlie responded and the teen disappeared back into the crowd.

"What's going on Bells? Are you all moving back to Baltimore?"

"No" I shouted back seeing him on the brink of a panic attack. "We're not leaving"

"You're scaring me"

"Sorry, okay…"

Just spit out I told myself.

"As you know I didn't know the boys' father really well."

"You said it was a one night stand"

"Well kind of."

"What's that mean?"

"Let me finished" I yelled in a whisper upset that he kept interrupting.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly

"Okay…stay quiet. This is really hard for me to talk about. Long story short, their father meant more to me than a one night stand. Though in the eyes of anyone else it was a one night stand and regardless of what you thought of me when I came home that summer" I held up my hand as he was about to interrupt me again "I have only been with one man my entire life it was him." I giggle a little as I saw Charlie squirm in his seat and look away.

"Anyway, I didn't know where to find him after it happen and I didn't know much about him other than he was in medical school. I never saw him again until a little over a month ago. He's surgeon at UW Medical and the Children's hospital."

I stopped and looked up to Charlie who was still waiting on me to finish…I threw up my hand in rolling gesture to say I was finished and he could comment now.

"Wow, Bells. I mean" He blew out a deep breath "I want to meet this guy. Is that where the boys are at? Are they with him? How do we know we can trust him with them -you've only known him a month. What's his name; I'll look him up and see what kind of character he is. I think we should leave now and get the boys."

"SLOW DOWN…I trust him with the boys and ONLY MY JUDGEMENT COUNTS I'M THEIR MOTHER" I said in a stern voice. I could tell that hurt his feelings, but I'm their mother and he has no right to question.

"What's his name?"

"Ummm"

"You do know his name?"

"Of course I know his name" I responded aggravated with him and this conversation

"Then…what is it?"

"Huh…you know him already…I think"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cullen" I said hoping Charlie would get the rest.

"Cullen. Dr. Cullen, Bells he's happily married man. He can't possibly be the boy's father"

"Dr. Cullen has a son, Charlie" I said still hoping he would start using his brain to put the pieces together.

"You mean that boy what's his name…he has two sons, which one? Awww….shit….copper hair. It's the twin Edwin or Edward or something. Am I'm right"

"Yes, the boys' father is the Edward, he's a surgeon"

"Well damn…I never saw that one coming and I've spent the last couple thanksgivings sitting across from that punk."

"He got my baby pregnant. I'll kill himl" Charlie said his hand grazing his side for his firearm that's not there. I laughed at his attempt of being the protective father…a few years too late.

"I would hope you wouldn't kill him. Your grandsons adore him."

"Do Carlisle and Esme know about this?"

"Yes, he told them. Actually Esme keeps the boys while I'm at work."

"Well I'll be damned. Carlisle didn't mention anything when I saw him"

"I think he wanted to give me the chance to tell you first. You like the Cullens, don't let this change anything"

"It's not, I'm just surprised. I've been so close to them and not known. Mathew looks just like him; I don't know how I didn't see that before."

"Yeah, I know it's so freaky. You couldn't have known." I laughed.

The rest of breakfast went off well. We went back to the house so Charlie could grab his overnight bag and then waited for Jasper to come pick us up for the trip back to Seattle.

I had to stop Charlie three times from trying to sneak his shot gun into the car, when Jasper arrived.

I was slightly concerned, while Jasper found it hysterical.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We didn't get back to Seattle until 4:30 and Jasper leant me his car keys so I could use it tomorrow to take Charlie to the clinic and then back to Forks.

Charlie spent most of his time pacing or glancing at the door.

I knew he was waiting to have a few words with Edward….I wasn't letting that happen. While it was nice of Charlie to be protective, it's a little too late for him to play that role in my life.

There was a knock on my door at exactly six o'clock. I couldn't help that my nervous energy from the previous night returned. Charlie's presence had helped me keep my mind off of Edward's confession last night. I'm still not sure I how I feel about his arrangement with Tanya or that he was going to be single soon, according to him. It sounded like he was doing it for me…but I'm just not ready to deal with that right now. Things are just starting to settle down now; I don't need to rock the boat.

I beat Charlie to the door and open it wide knowing who is on the other side. My cookie monsters coming barreling in. They crash into my waist with their arms going around.

Gabriel's the first to break off in order to crush his grandpa in an equally intense hug.

I glance up to see Edward's green eyes shimmering as he stares upon us.

My ogling of his jean clad body wrapped in a tight fitting black shirt is disrupted by a clearing throat behind me.

"Oh, Charlie, you know Edward. Edward, my father Charlie" I said turning between the two with Mathew standing next to me and Gabriel walking over to pull his father to Charlie.

"Good Evening Chief Swan nice to see you again. Glad to see your doing better" Edward said extending his hand out for a shake.

Charlie huffs before gradually taking Edward's hand to squish. I can see Charlie smiling with pleasure, at Edward's grimacing. "Yeah…I didn't know you were quite so fertile."

"Okay…Have you all had dinner?" I ask the boys.

"Yes, we had pizza at Chuck e Cheese"

"Really?" I turned to Edward

"Yeah, I'm a horrible cook." Edward replies scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, well- we haven't really eaten, yet. I'm going to make some linguine in cream sauce. Play nice" I say to the four boys in the room.

They all head for the family room before I'm reminded of the gapping empty spot on the TV stand.

"Oh…boys no playing for you it's reading time…go to your room."

A chorus of sniffles and grumbles hit my ears.

"Hey Edward, since the boys are grounded. You can head home if you want" I said hoping he will disappear while the traitorous side of my body yearns for him to never leave.

"It's okay. I'll just…" He starts before looking around.

"Hmmm…"Charlie hums in Edward's direction.

"Well okay, I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Good night Chief Swan, nice seeing you again" Edward says standing in the living room.

"Bye, Ed" Charlie says lightly pushing Edward to the door.

"Okay" I say quickly before dashing into the kitchen. Any longer out there and I would have asked him to stay forever.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter…a short one. **

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19 Come What May

**I don't own twilight.**

**Hey! Okay, this is the longest I've gone without updating and I apologize. At first work got in the way again, so busy, then I was just being lazy and not writing.**

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Thank you for all of the reviews from the last chapter. I love the reviews sooo much. **

**I'm going to go ahead and let you all get to the story. Please excuse any errors in the sorry. I wrote it quickly yesterday and only quickly read back over it today. **

**Chapter 19**

**Come What May**

**EPOV**

"Hey Edward, Are you okay?" she said concern lacing her sweet voice.

"Yeah, I just came by to talk with Tanya" I said walking into the grand foyer of the Denali home, a place full of my childhood memories.

"What's been going on with you two? What are you all fighting about! I know it can be really stressful planning a wedding. Everyone gets cold feet during these times I'm sure everything will be okay. Go talk to her sweetie…she's up stairs." Carmen said patting my cheek

I have no guts to tell my second mother, what I'm about to do.

I can't be sure what exactly Tanya has told Carmen about her recent residence back here instead of at our condo.

I kiss Carmen's cheek and hike up the stairs towards Tanya's room.

I've got to have this conversation with Tanya TODAY. It's long overdue and she's changed, so I hope she takes this well, considering.

Tanya and I were always the closest between the six of us growing up. Kate, Alice and I were the youngest of the brood. Emmett was the shining star in our family and Irina and Tanya were his groupies. Kate was a brat and never got along with Alice and I, but we were a big family. I was always the loner in the group the exact opposite of everyone else. After all the vacations and Friday night get-togethers between the Cullen-Denali families, you can say our families were always together. Tanya was always the nicest to me next to Alice. I never had friends and with the grades I skipped I could never fit in. Tanya was beautiful, sweet, and kind. She looked out for me all through high school. Not that I wasn't still picked on…it's just that the guys were all jealous because she would hang all over Emmett and I. When we went on summer vacations I was always in the corner away from the family with a book or comic in hand. Tanya would always sit next to me and tell me jokes or read comics alongside me.

There were so many good memories of us as children. I didn't notice that my family's started disliking Tanya, but after last few weeks it has been plain to see.

I always imagined they were happy about me and Tanya being together. No one said anything other than Alice.

They nagged me to no end about my personal relationships and I know Tanya was getting it to from Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar.

When I finished my residency and Tanya had just moved back to Seattle. We talked a lot the night of her "Welcome Home" dinner. She talked about us trying a relationship together and getting married.

My whole family was happy about the news but slowly I can see that is no longer the case. At first it was Alice that stared to hate Tanya. But was wrapped up in my own world to care about Tanya or what Alice thought of her. I just thought Alice was a little jealous since she was the only single person in the family and Tanya was a threat to the connection Alice and I have.

I love Alice and we've always been close. Tanya had started demanding more of my time that use to be spent with my twin.

Since Bella and the boys have come along I've started to notice that Tanya shies away from my family…and then to see how incredibly well Bella gets a long with my family is one of the greatest thrills in my life, now that I didn't realize I was missing. I know it's a little cliché but what can I say.

My mother and father absolutely adore Bella, they're happy to see the intelligent and proud woman, Bella is. No one can deny Bella is a wonderful mother. Alice, Rose, and Bella even seem to be thick as thieves lately. Alice talks about Bella non-stop and I can't say I found it annoying. I never knew until now how happy I am that Alice, cares so much for Bella. Emmett and Bella are a whole another story…when they're together. People are more likely to think that Emmett and Bella are the siblings that grew-up together, rather than Alice and I. Mom and Dad even went so far as to say with the exception of Emmett's eyes that the two favor a lot.

That's only a small part of how big my heart has grown for Bella. She's an angel…a dream come to life, who has eclipsed my mind and heart.

So that's what brings me here today.

In order for me to even have a chance at winning Bella's heart, I need to end things with Tanya. At first I thought I could do it - marry Tanya and hideaway all my feelings for Bella. I didn't want to hurt either one of them, but I just can't enter a marriage when my heart lies elsewhere.

Tanya's room is on the second floor of the west corridor of her parent's home.

As I approach the room, I stop at the door and knock quietly. I wait for a reply only to be met with the voices of Kate and Tanya.

I knock on the door again, a little louder this time.

I stand waiting for another minute before putting my ear to the door.

I'm monetarily disturbed when I hear screaming and moaning of a sexual nature floating through the door.

I'm not normally one for eavesdropping or interrupting conversation, though I did drive all the way out here. It doesn't sound like she's talking though…I know those kinds of sounds…and I definitely hear Tanya and Kate.

I can't be sure exactly what is going on, but it doesn't sound good.

I run quickly to the study on the other side of the house, and grab items from Eleazar's cabinets that will help me open the door.

When I get back to Tanya's door I no longer hear moaning and quietly knock again, before picking the lock.

By the time I get the door open, I walk through the entry way and...

There on Tanya's bed are three naked figures, one of them being Tanya.

I can fully see everything since her bed is to the side when you come through the walkway.

Tanya's on top of some guy, while he eats her out. In the meantime, Kate is on her knees with her back to me, giving the dude a blow job. Tanya's face is buried in her sister's neck and fondling Kate's breasts.

This is just disturbing on whole new levels.

They don't even notice me standing there.

I look around the room before seeing a couple glass figures. I pick them up to throw them to the ground trying to get their attention, only for them not to even budge or look up at the sound of shattering glass.

Well Fuck…they're still going at it.

My stomach lurches wanting to revisit my lunch…sitting here seeing this shit. If I wasn't even more convinced this is just icing on the cake.

I walk back out the room and into the hallway trying to clear my head of the images of the two sisters.

I sit there for no more than 10 minutes before going back in, when I start to hear talking.

When I walk back in Kate notices me right away and her eyes widen in surprise. Mind you she doesn't even move to cover up her naked form. I glance around and don't see Tanya or the guy in the room; they must be in the bathroom.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" Kate says

"Well I came to talk to Tanya, but was monetarily blinded by the fucking going on in here"

"What are you talking about?" she says innocently and grabbing for her robe.

Before I can reply Tanya…and JAMES walk out of the bathroom with robes on.

"Edward" Tanya says in surprise

"I thought you locked the door" She yells at Kate

"Well for your information I can pick a lock…courtesy of Emmett" I say

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you but instead walked in on your sexual games… with your SISTER and fucking nurse" I yell.

"What are you talking about; Kate and James came in here to ask me a question. James wanted a doctor's opinion of a certain rash on his gentiles…that's why you see us coming out here. I just didn't have any clothes on when they came in here."She explains to me

"Tanya I was in here not but 15 minutes go seeing exactly what was going on…don't try to lie now. You were fucking kissing your sister while James worked you over." I shrouded from the memory.

They become silent at this statement.

"I'm done with this Tanya…this whole arrangement. The wedding is off and I'll be moving out of the condo as soon as possible. You can either have it or we can sell it. I'll have my lawyer contact you about the details."

I told her before walking out of the room. Proud I stayed to make sure this was finished once and for all.

I barley make out the door before Kate grabs my arm.

"Eddie…I'm sorry about what Tanya did. She and James have been sleeping together ever since he was hired. I would never treat you the way she did Edward…" Kate said coming over to hug and press her robbed frame against my body. I wanted to throw her the fuck off me, but simply pushed her way.

"I'm not interested Kate"

"Well why the hell not! I'm fucking hotter than Tanya"

I turn again and walk away straight out the door without another look.

As I get in my car, Kate and Tanya are heading toward me, as I step on the gas.

I'll have my lawyer deal with her.

**BPOV**

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for. It's got to be something great. I don't want just some generic gift"

"So no registry shopping?"

I shake my head no, as I continue to stroll around the store. I fucking hate shopping.

The moment I mentioned that I was going to be shopping today before the boys' soccer games…Alice jumped me begging to be included.

I need to get a gift for Angela. Their wedding date had been chosen for August 19th, and I'm leaving this Wednesday the 16th to get there a few days early. As the maid of honor I have to host the bachelorette and bridal shower. Since I can only make it out for one trip…both events are late in the game.

"What's Angela like, is she a girly girl, rocker, emo…list goes on" Alice asks

"Oh, well. She's like me, except bubbly." I giggled thinking about my best friend. I have certainly missed her since moving.

"Hey Ladies…sorry I'm late. I was totally swamped at home." Rose says coming in kissing us each on the cheek.

Rose had definitely been different over the last month. She missed a quite a few days of work. Which left me helping the other doctors…which isn't so bad except for two things. Most of the time...ice queen asked me to anything that she thought was revolting and not in my job description. Just like I expected the moment she and Edward called it quits she became even nastier to me at work. That was the second thing, Edward filled in for Rose for three weeks. It was pure torture being next to him in a suit and white coat.

That man is to die for.

He spent all of his time not spent with patients, at my station talking to me, or pretending not to stare as he wrote only god knows what in front of my station. Then it was the many lunch requests at first, then lately it has been the casual touches on my arm that send tingles straight down to my lower region.

He's was becoming bolder and bolder has weeks went along. I told him for a fact that I was not interested in pursuing a relationship with him.

I don't understand what fully happen with Tanya…I just know that he told me he broke it off with her because his heart will always be with me.

Being in the office during those three weeks was a war zone called the "Denali-Cullen Battle". Tanya vs Edward and everyone was a causality of the war. Dr. Eleazar and Dr. Carmen, tried to maintain peace and professionalism…mainly were Tanya's antics were concerned, but both good doctors were totally unsure which side they should take. I could see that they looked at both Tanya and Edward as there children and I wanted to be there for both of them. I just don't know how two wonderful people like Eleazar and Carmen Denali could give birth to the ice princess and receptionist from hell. I was pissed as shit at Kate…she managed to fuck with Edward every chance she got.

She totally fucked up the scheduling with almost all of Rose's patients. Multiple patients scheduled for the same time or screwing with the medical charts- mismatching the patient with the appropriate medical form. I'm sure in an act to make Edward look incompetent. Lucky, I could fix most of what she was doing before it truly hit Edward's door. Edward…took all of it in stride and still swooned all of the upset parents and children.

BTW…He's fucking great with children. I had only really seen Edward around the boys, and he was good with them but always second guess himself and nervous. As a doctor Edward is purely in his element and the children love him. I'm even going to venture down the mom reactions he got from the ones that came in…I had to mop up drool after every mom.

I was jumping for joy when Rose returned to work. She looked haggard, but I was happy to have her back. I was liable to have a panic attack if Edward stayed on any longer...I'm not sure how much my poor heart can take all the smoldering stares or casual brushes against me.

I'm already dealing with it nightly at my apartment. We act like family at home…then to have all day at work with him too.

Rose has been back a week now, but I can tell something's up with her. She's late everyday…Rose is never late, she's been highly emotional and disappears all the time. It's been hard to cover for her apportionments. I'm about 80% sure she's pregnant, while the other 20% of my mind is concerned that she is truly cover-up a major illness.

"Rose what is going on with you? Since when do you sit like that?" I hear Alice question

I look up to see Rose has taken a seat on a display table and pushed the items to side. To an ordinary person, you wouldn't see anything wrong with it, but Alice and I know Rose. Rose is first of all in yoga pants…she not the "I'm shop in yoga pants and sneakers type of girl". Then she's sitting with her legs open, when the Rose we know always crosses her legs in some way.

"Shut up Bitch…I'm fucking tired and hungry and I had to haul ass to get here." Rose responds in her pure Bitch voice

Yep, I'm positive she's pregnant.

Time for damage control

"Alice, I have an idea can you go ask the desk for a catalog." I ask.

Alice looks over to me briefly before glancing back at Rose, who has her eyes closed.

"Okay" Alice says turning away…taking my hint to leave Rose be.

"Rose, when are you going to tell everyone?" I say standing in front of my friend.

She pops one eye open looking up at me.

"I know your pregnant…trust me. I'm all too familiar with the bitch voice."

She laughs before responding "I'm bitch even when I'm not with child"

"I know but usually that's provoked." I say grinning. "When are you due?"

"Early December"

I squeal before hugging my boss and old friend.

"I bet Emmett is through the roof" I say once I release her.

"Yeah, he's trying to be subdued…but he's so excited." She smiles at me

"What's with all the secrets…I haven't heard Esme or Carlisle mention it…and I know they would be so thrilled about this news, there no way they could keep it to themselves."

"We were waiting until it's really noticeable. Right now, my bump is still pretty small and easily covered."

Seeing the confusion on my face she continues.

"Bella…I've had complicated pregnancies in the past. I just want to make sure this one is alright. I've already been told the chances are slim. My baby's underweight and I can't keep anything down. The placenta is slightly detached. I just don't want to get their hopes up"

"Oh Rose" I said squishing her to me, as she cried into my shoulder.

I'm sure we looked like a mess inside Barney's causing a scene. Many women that passed us stuck their noses up at us as they walked by. I wondered where Alice had gone; she has been gone longer than I thought she would.

"Sorry, I'm blubbering mess" Rose says

"It's okay, but can I share something with you"

"Sure" she shrugged back

"You have a terrific family Rose. They'll support you 100%, whatever the outcome is. I know we haven't talked much about our families since we've been back in touch, but I know your story isn't any better than mine. But the Cullen love you sooo much, I've never seen a more in sync family before. They will help you and also help with your fears. I know you might be nervous in the beginning and you probably don't want their sympathy, but its whole lot better to face something as a family then all alone. When I told my parents I was pregnant, they both rejected me, but I don't regret going to them and telling them."

"My parents are still the same asses you met when we were in school. I'll tell the Cullen's though. You might be right I feel so depressed lately. But this is the furthest I've carried, so that's saying something." Rose responds

I remember meeting Rose's parents…only once. That's one of the reasons Rose and I got a long so well, we had crappy parents and both left for school to get away. We both stayed in Chicago year round…and holidays.

Rose's parents visited her our sophomore year and they were everything Rose described. Her father use to be an investor in New York, or something and then he lost his job when Rose was 10. He turned to alcohol as his crutch and was a raging alcoholic when I met him. As far as I know he wasn't abusive, just non-existent in her life. Her mom was the opposite…packed full of cosmetic surgery and idolized Rose…it was quiet disturbing meeting them. Neither worked, but had family supporting them and their lifestyles. Rose didn't quite know much about where the money was coming from, but she took a one way ticket to Chicago when she turned 18.

I see Alice run to us bags filled her arms. She drops them in front of us, and embraces the two crying women sitting on the store display.

I smile at her and return the embrace.

We don't stay that way much longer as Rose stands up and brushes herself off as if the last 20 minutes never happened.

"I found the perfect gift Bella"

"What did you find?"

"I got them watches, there platinum and the face opens to where you can put two pictures inside. I had the back of the watches engraved in graved To my sister—Love, Bella and for Ben, to a new brother with Love Bella. What do you think?" Alice smiles throwing the watches in a case up to my face.

They're absolutely beautiful, but way out of my price range. The watches are matching styles, one petite watch with diamonds in crusted around and the other a thinker male version…without diamonds.

"I can't afford these Alice, and I won't take money from you"

"Bella, Bella, Bella…please take the watches for your friends. They really weren't that expensive and I've already had them engraved. If you really want to get technical about money…how about you pay me back…in umm dinners. The food at Jazz's is divine…how about you pay me in 10 dinners."

"Okay…but I'll make you all dinner for a month or something…just not 10."

"YAH" Alice responds jumping up and down.

I take the watches placing them in my bag. We all head home to get ready for the game later today. The boys are actually going to meet me their considering they spent the night with the Cullen's.

Both boys won their games and I was so happy that their soccer experience has been positive one and they are really supportive of each other. Mathew team is 13-1 and Anthony's team is 11-3 being the two top teams for this season, they will be competing in a championship game the weekend after I return from Baltimore. I'm so thrilled there is an off weekend, which aligns perfectly with Angela's wedding weekend.

The boys beg to go celebrate their wins over at Jasper's and I allow them to go have their boy time. The boys have really missed Jasper.

He's been spending most of his time with a new little pixie in our lives. When he does have free moments the boys are busy with Edward or Esme.

I get home change into shorts and a John Hopkins tank top, I purchased when I first arrived in Baltimore.

There's a knock at the door while I'm preparing the finishing touches on my Chicken Parmesan and Alfredo dinner. I quickly bolt to the door and look through the peep hole to see Edward standing on the other side in all his drool worthy- glory. He's changed out of the shorts and team shirt he was wearing earlier today and into Jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hi Edward, the boys aren't here, there with Jasper" I say opening the door

He doesn't respond right away, too busy taking inventory of my legs. I feel a little vow of confidence that he finds me attractive. I've never seen him so openly appraise me like a starving lion.

"Up here Cullen" I joke with him

He flashes me that killer smile and I blush, from the pure beauty of it and what it does to my body.

"I was just coming over, I thought we were all having dinner together"

"Edward you don't have to come every night." I say hoping he still comes every night.

"Oh" he says looking down and then back down the hallway.

"Are you…maybe free for dinner?" He asks me still not meeting my eye.

"I just finished cooking…you can join me if you like I have enough"

STUPID STUPID STUPID…WHY am I doing this to myself. I just should have sent him on his way.

"Yeah, I'd love to" he responds walking in.

I close the door and walk back into the kitchen to finish the noodles.

I'm stirring the noodles in the boiling water, and can feel his body heat staring to extend to mine.

I don't know what it is about him, but I didn't hear him walk into the kitchen, but I can feel his eyes on me, like they see everything inside of me.

Usually he's playing with the boys when I cook dinner.

"Have you given anymore thought to what we talked about" He says.

His voice right behind my left ear.

My whole body heating up from the proximity.

"Edward, I said no"

"Why not? I know you feel for me just like I feel for you. I want to give you the world Bella. Anything you want, and to be there for you and the boys."

"No" I said barely above a whisper.

I jump from the feeling of his hands against my bare shoulders. He moves them up and then down slowly and it takes everything in me not to roll my head back from the glorious feeling. My nipples harden as he brings his hands back up to the tops of my shoulders.

I quickly shake my head and move to the side.

"Stop, excuse me" I say before running to the bathroom.

I shake my head and clear the tears away. I splash water on my face hoping to even out the tone. I wash my hands and return to the kitchen.

"Noodles were done, so I took them out."

"Thank you" I quickly move to the oven and grab the chicken parmesan and bring it to the dining room table. "Can you bring the pasta" I yell and move to get the bread from the oven burner. It was really toasty…okay, so I burned the bread.

We say quick prayers and suffer through the first bites in awkward silence.

"So…umm I spoke with the Heathworth School yesterday, about the boys' enrollment for next month" Edward says breaking the silence.

"The Heathworth School?"

"It's the school I attended, it's a great school rated number one in the city. Dora attends the school, right now."

"Oh, no thanks. The boys are okay at the public school"

"Well, there just no reason to continue to send them there. Heathworth is a good school, and with the Cullen name they will fly straight through admissions. Which doesn't really matter because they're both extremely intelligent, I doubt they will have any problems with the entrance exam."

"Edward, I'm not putting the boys in private school. One I don't like private schools, second I don't have the money for one nor do I want you spending your money, and third…because I said no"

"Well you're not being fair. This school will open doors for them when they get to high school, not to mention the extra programs the school offers that can beat any other public or private school around here. I have the money…they have the money, in fact. I set the boys up with trust funds you all do not have to worry about money…ever" He said sternly.

He just doesn't get it.

"Edward, I've been in private schools before and I just don't want to send the boys there. I know the advantages and disadvantages but there five, not 16."

"Bella, I want the boys to enroll. Can we talk this out without you demanding your way or the highway? Yes, I have been taking your lead where the boys are concerned; you're their mother and a wonderful one at that. But I'm here now too. I think this should be up for consideration and things like the boys schooling should be a joint decision."

"I don't have to agree with you Edward. I don't care what you say and I don't want your money. Let's just get through dinner, and then you can be on your way"

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? Why is everything about money with you? This is for the boys' education, which I'm very passionate about."

He's so infuriating. I put my fork down and return my plate to the kitchen…I've lost my appetite. This is not a conversation I want to have tonight. He just won't take my word…the boys have been in three different schools this year. They've made friends at each one them and then had to leave. I refuse to be like my mother and let the boys move from school to school. They have friends that they'll want to see again when school starts next month.

Luckily Edward has not followed me in to the kitchen.

I hear a knock at the door; I walk out the kitchen to see Mr. Moneybags… answering my fucking door.

"Edward you don't live here" I say as Rose comes into the apartment.

"ALL Right…am I interrupting something." Rose smiles looking over to me with an eyebrow raised in Edward's direction"

He's huffing by the door; I can see the tight tension in his hand as it grips the door knob.

"Hey Bella, I have your bag. I must have grabbed it by mistake earlier." She says holding out an Express bag with some sweaters I purchased for the fall season.

"Thank you"

"While I have you guys here, I was wondering if Emmett and I can keep the boys while you out of town this week." Rose asks glancing between the two of us.

"Well they're supposed to be staying with Jasper, while I'm away."

"You're going out of town! You never told me that, why am I not keeping the boys. I should be the first person to ask" Edward yells closing the door with a bang.

"You're not my keeper Edward…I don't have to tell you this shit. Jasper is keeping the boys because I'm leaving for Baltimore on Wednesday and that's who I choose for them to stay with"

"We should be making these decisions together…I'm there Father"

"Okay…so now is not a good time. I'll see you guys later" Rose says practically sprinting to the door for the quick exit. Some friend.

"Edward, please stop undermining my decisions. I have been raising those two boys on my own for five fucking years. Just because you're suddenly in the picture doesn't mean you can start dictating everything. I'm not ready to go across the country and leave them where I don't feel 100% comfortable, it has nothing to do about you. "

"They should be with me. They have rooms at my house, it's their home too."

"Oh, yeah…some home…how about when your bitch of a fiancé fucking yelled in my kids face. You didn't think I would find out about that…my boys and I have no secrets."

"I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. I dealt with the issue and protected my children from her. I handled it. That's why I didn't bring it up. No women talks to my children that way…that's why she is no longer my fiancée. You know all of this" He says exasperated

"I don't give a fuck, there staying with Jasper and you can sit and stew all you want. I feel there safe there. You're lucky I let the kids stay with you that weekend."

"Again…with the lucky. I'm there father…why would you want to keep us apart Bella. Why aren't you willing to share, be a team with me?" He says

my anger slipping away….why do I want to fight this so hard.

Before I can respond to him the boys come charging through the door and full of smiles for Edward as he scoops them up.

They quickly come give me a hug, before rushing back to their rooms.

I look up to Edward, who crosses the room to me. He comes so close…my heart speeds up and my fucking nipples perk again in anticipation. Fucker

"Bella…I would hate to take this visitation issue to court. I love you…I fucking love you with my entire being…but I will not take you overlooking my role as their father. It may take me a while and I may never be the best father…but I'm giving this my all" He whispers in my ear, then turns walking out the door without a second glance to me.

"Bella everything alright" I look up wondering when Jasper walked across the room to me

I start tearing up again and my best friend…again…is my shoulder to cry on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided Tuesday to let the boys stay with Rose and Emmett. Jasper was disappointed but understood…that Rose and Emmett would want the practice….especially since they announced to the Cullens at Sunday dinner that they are expecting. Everyone was at dinner except for Edward…but Rose and Emmett said he already knew about the pregnancy. Rose could tell the blow-up between Edward and I the night before was the cause for his absence, but thankfully did not pry into information. Well more like she didn't get the chance to with Esme and Alice hovering over her.

The rest of the week went by without any visits from Edward. I didn't realize just how use to him being here every night I had become a custom to. The extra help in the kitchen, the jokes, his interest in my day or my opinions, tucking the boys in for the night, I missed him.

He called the boys every night to talk with them and apologize for not tucking them in and that he would be back soon.

I knew he was trying to give us both a chance to cool down. He was still angry with me. That was crystal clear from the tone of his voice.

I can't say I was all that happy with him; he did indeed have his lawyer contact me about his visitation rights. Edward wanted something in writing and his lawyer wanted me to pencil in a date for mediation.

So I'm still angry about that…but he's right. I have a problem and I'm holding on too tight. To scared to let go even an ounce of control. The whole Tanya thing…I hadn't planned to throw in his face but I was mad he never mentioned what occurred that night. He should tell me about things like that. I knew he handled it though, the boys praised about how he protected them from Tanya.

The boys told Edward about how excited they were to be staying with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose…so I assume Edward was okay with it to. He never called to say he would take them.

"Boarding Call for Flight 227…now boarding for flight 227"

**Okay, let me know what you all think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Oh…Tanya's gone…sorry to all the Tanya fans…well if there are really out there. **

**This is always how I envisioned her departure…the only difference is it was suppose to be someone else walking in on them, not Edward. I changed so that Edward would be the one to find out directly. I like this way better…he wasn't fazed by it since he never had any true emotions for Tanya…past the friendship. **

**Let me know what you think….déjà vu**

**He he…next chapter will be Angela's wedding and hopefully I'll post it early next week. **


	21. Chapter 20 I Don't Know

**I don't own twilight.**

**Alright, it has been a month since I've updated.**

**It started out as laziness the first week, then when I was ready to write work picked-up and I was so busy. After it started to quite down a had a small bout of writers block…still kind of do. Anyway, I wrote the chapter two weeks ago and it's been sitting waiting for me to proofread. **

**All in all I just want to apologize for the huge delay. You all should see the next chapter in about two weeks. **

**Sorry again, and please excuse grammatically errors. Thank you to the faithful reviewers. **

**Chapter 20 I don't know**

"Bella, we are certainly going to miss you! It feels like my daughter has left home." Mrs. Weber says to me as I stand next to her at the reception.

"I know we miss you too. Hopefully I can bring the boys for a visit soon." Closing her in a tight hug. She's always had the motherly hug…and she's slightly rotund.

"Well Howard and I will try and make plans to come visit. You and the boys can show us Seattle the right way."

"We'd love to!" I respond while giving her another parting hug.

I returned to my seat at the front table and look out to the dance floor spying Angela and Ben entirely wrapped in each other swaying to the music. The wedding was absolutely beautiful, she chose the colors lilac and black, which are not typical colors, but it's just so beautiful. Her dress was white mine was a strapless lilac, with black waist belt that fell down the back and a black band at the top. The groom and best man wore black tuxs with lilac handkerchief. The reception tables were satin white with a black lace overlay and lilac accents.

I've been exhausted since I first set foot at BWI airport and I haven't got a break yet.

Angela and I had a total girl's night when I first arrived. Complete with gorgeous men on the HD TV and ice cream in our bellies. I told her briefly about what has been going on in Seattle. For some reason she's totally in love with Edward…thinks he's romantic.

Thursday and Friday flew by with preparations for the wedding, bridal shower and Bachelorette party. Then today I startled awake by my sister at the ass crack of dawn for hair and make-up. I was dozing off during the ceremony and have only mange to stay awake through this reception by circling the room. I 'haven't touched any alcohol for fear I'd crash right here in front of the ballroom. Tonight they'll leave on their honeymoon to Aruba.

I'm not afraid to admit I'm a little jealous, well envious might be a better term. When I had the twins I resign myself to believing that I would never marry. But now all I see are possibilities for me and Edward to be together. He was right, that I haven't wanted to admit I'm having all the same feelings he is. Every feeling of that night over 5 years ago is still dwelling deep inside me.

I'm just not sure if we could make our relationship work. Five years ago, we were completely different people. from who we are today. I was driven person back then with only one goal -medical school, and that particular night…my goal was to lose my virginity to the smartest sexiest man I had ever met. I wasn't looking for anything long term back then…it wasn't part of the plan, but that's what I got.

The boys come first and if Edward and I even venture down the road he wants to take…I'm not sure how the boys will view that. I'm not even sure if the boys even think about having us be one family. I know they love Edward, and he's a wonderful father. I just don't know how to proceed without risk of hurting the boys.

If I didn't have the boys to consider there would be no doubt in my mind that I would drop anything to give Edward a chance…for us to be together. So I can be one twirling around on the dance floor with my family and friends watching.

I give Ben and Angela all my love as I drive them to the airport in their car. They wanted to leave for the honeymoon the same day as the wedding; they call it cliché-ish. As I ride back their apartment my phone rings alerting me to a call from Rose.

"Hey Rose" I say answering the phone.

"Bella" she says in a strained voice

"What's wrong?" I ask/yell- automatically my mind goes straight to my boys.

"Anthony, hit his head on the goal post at the game. I think he's going to be okay though. Carlisle and Edward are in with him now."

"What happen?"

"He was goal keeper and a ball came flying his way…he was focused on the ball and missed seeing the goal post to his side. He blacked out a little on the field and we took him to the hospital. We just got here a minute ago."

"What are they doing? They're going to run test right?" You can never be too careful with head injures. I've seen and heard a lot of cases as a nurse about unattended head wounds, later causing major damage or are near fetal.

"Yes, he's going through the works"

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible. I'm not sure if I can get an earlier flight then I already have."

"Bella…everything is fine. I'll keep you posted and we'll be there to pick you up bright early tomorrow morning."

"Okay…but have the boys call me before bed"

"Certainly"

I quickly returned to their apartment calling around to find an earlier flight.

There were no flights leaving this late at night, without getting me there any earlier than the flight I have tomorrow morning. I resigned to the fact that I couldn't get to my baby any faster.

This is another reason I hate going anywhere without being close to them, but they're growing up and I can't always be around.

I pretty much lived in the ER growing up. Renee always took me, and then Charlie did when I lived with him. Miraculously, during college I spend very little time there. I wonder if Charlie and Renee worried as much as I do about the boys being in the ER, then when I was in one as a child. Probably not, Renee looked concerned up until I was around 12…I think. After that I think she was just got so use to it that the concern wasn't as strong. I guess I could see that…I had mostly had cuts and broken bones. With Charlie he was always concerned I had some fatal injury…he wasn't use to the amount of times I could end up at Forks Hospital…I was clumsy.

The boys thank god have mostly Edward in their genes and are graceful…with only a slightly klutzy nature.

Rose called twice again that night/early morning, to let me know everything came back okay and then to let me talk to my baby.

I still couldn't sleep the entire…night…if I wasn't dreaming of Edward, I was thinking about Edward. I wonder if he'll still be pissed when I return. I've missed him more than I'm willing to admit.

I got to the airport hours before my flight, just not being able to sleep and then taking a cab to the airport. I know I'll catch hell from the Webbers about not letting them take me. I made sure to leave a note in the kitchen for them. I got in so late last night to their house, after packing my things up at Angela's place.

The whole flight back to SeaTac I thought. Mainly about where I go from here…what's next in my life and strangely about my mother. I wondered about my little sister that I've never met. Why the hell am I thinking about this shit!

Too much time on my hands.

Standing at baggage claim waiting for my suitcase I hear "Mommy" screamed out in one of favorite voices in the world.

Coming from my side… I see my two gorgeous boys holding the hand of an equally brooding but devastatingly handsome man.

I quickly open my arms as the boys shuffle into them, quizzing me to death. All is right in the world when their near…they smell so good. I inhale all the smells of home.

I quickly look up to see Edward with an unreadable expression on his face. I quickly stand giving him a small smile, which gets wider when he smiles back at me…cue the blush.

"Hi" I say

"Hi...umm Rose wasn't feeling well so…" he says with a shrug.

"Thank you" I say before turning back to the baggage belt.

When my bright purple suitcase comes around I reach for it, and it's grabbed by Edward before I can even touch it.

I stretch my hand toward the handle before he moves it quickly. "I've got he says"

I nod and grab the boys' hands as we exit the airport.

It's a quick walk to the car and the boys tell me all about their time with Uncle Emmett.

Edward doesn't say much the whole way back to my apartment. At least that's where I thought we were headed.

When we reach the city he quickly passes my apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I want to show you something and I figured we could all have breakfast together."

"Oh"

He pulls in a closed private underground parking garage below a high rise building.

Across the street is the park -that's a few blocks from my apartment, we take the boys there often.

Quickly parking and Edward is sprinting around to my side and opening my door. He quickly grabs my hand and I try to control my heart from escaping my chest as the electricity tingles. The boys are exiting the car with excited smiles and staring at me.

"Do guys know where we are" I smile

"Yes, mama. It's a surprise come on." Anthony says grabbing my other hand and dragging me to the elevator…Mathew and Edward bring up the rear.

When I glance back at the two…I had to do a double take, they looked so alike. Mathew must take everything after Edward.

Edward scans a card to open up the elevator and we step on while he presses the button for 33. It's a quiet elevator ride and my guys are all smiles.

"So, how is Rose?" I ask Edward

"She's doing well. She really wanted to be here…but I could tell she should probably rest"

"You were already planning to come with them" I state already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I wanted to be there for you" he says making sure lock me into a stare.

I blush and quickly look down the boys, who are no longer smiling, but bored from the elevator ride.

We reach the floor and the boys take off down the hallway. I look around to see four doors each across from another. Two doors on each side, there is also door to a stairwell at the opposite end of the elevator.

The boys are standing in front of the second door on the right. The hallway is just one large oval shape with tables and trimmings all around…it looks like an elegant waiting room, but with no chairs.

After my scan I look back to see Edward has opened the door where the boys were previously standing.

He motions for me to go in first and he follows behind.

In front of me is a grand foyer with marble flooring. I keep walking through till I reach the kitchen.

MY MY… gorgeous kitchen, large gas burners …my lord three ovens….I love it here

"I'm glad you like it." Edward says spying my unhidden smile.

"What is this Edward? Whose condo?" I glance around to make sure the boys are out of hearing range

"Mine…I moved…I was too far away from you…the boys and I wanted you to feel comfortable in my home. While I still 100% disagree that you should have felt unsafe with the boys in my home. If you and I are going to work or have a chance, I would rather have you here…without you thinking of a space I shared with Tanya. I let Tanya have the condominium and she'll be giving me the money from it whether she sells it or keeps it." He says. The surprise evident on my face could not go unnoticed. He moved

"I'm sorry about last week. I was upset and I still have issues letting you in. I'm trying but you can't expect me to feel instant release with the boys, when I've been everything to them since day one. The reason the boys didn't stay with you wasn't because I didn't trust you…they have been spending so much time with you…us, that they haven't really seen Jasper. I just figured this was way they could spend a little time with a friend. It wasn't anything against you, I just felt bad for Jasper because he loves hanging out with boys…he's happy they have you now, but he said he still wants to be there for the boys as a friend."

Edward doesn't respond but just nods, as he circles the kitchen. I decide to continue on

"I've done a lot of thinking over the weekend. It's amazing all the different things you can think about when not constantly on the go."

"You deserve a vacation…you work really hard" he says getting closer to me. I instantly take another step away from him.

"Edward…I want to give us a try."

"Really!" he smiles and in a flash he is right up on me.

"Let me finish" I smile taking a mini step away. "I want to go slow…and I don't want to tell the boys"

"Why not?"

"They're not my only concerns in starting this relationship…but they are my main concern. I don't want this to affect them, yet. When we're so unsure at the moment of what could happen. Can we keep this a secret from them? I might be biased because of my parents' divorce and how it affected me."

"I would love to tell them…but I can understand waiting a while. Can I kiss you now?" he says with a mischievous grin.

God he's beautiful

"Yes" I breathe out, in a voice I barley recognize.

I look up into the shimmering green of his eyes, his eyes are as equally locked on mine, and my heart picks up speed as he leans in eyes closing. Just like that I close my eyes and feel his lips brush against mine.

"MOMMY"

I jump back surveying the area for the voice.

Edward is breathing hard and looking at me.

SHIT

"MOMMY"

"Yes" I yell back still watching Edward.

"You're taking too long…you haven't come to see my room" I hear Gabriel Anthony as he appears from a hallway.

"Where's your brother?" I ask

"In his room…we thought you were coming to see it" he says glancing over to his father

"I would love to see you room" Walking over I take his hand, with a quick glance back to Edward sporting an a Cheshire smile.

**I hoped you all liked the chapter…please leave a review. **


	22. Chapter 21 Summer's Over

**I don't own twilight.**

**Okay, it's been a year….I know I know…I suck**

**At first it was because life got super busy for a few months. Then even with the outline that's been done since the beginning- I would start to write and nothing worthy would come out. I don't have a computer-I live in ancient times so yeah that also added to the year delay. **

**Let me start by saying that I don't like unfinished stories. So I will never stop writing a story unless I send a message saying so…that's not likely as I love HEA. I would rather write a one chapter ending than to leave a story unfinished. I just wanted to do this story justice and I didn't feel like I could anymore. The story isn't coming along like I planned, but I always knew I was coming back just didn't know when.**

**I'm not totally back. This is a chapter I've had half written for a while and I decided to post it. I really still love this story and my other story too. I promised myself to go ahead and finish this story and then finish writing my other story before posting it. The small parts of this story still have me stuck, but I've decided to try to work through it. The chapters will be really short so the remaining chapter count will increase as I finish the story. Also, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. **

**I want to say thanks to SMB1988 and Karebear1965 for keeping in touch! **

**Hopefully this the one few small author notes.**

**Chapter 21**

BPOV

Summer is closing up and I'm excited to see autumn roll in. I always love the winter time. When Renee and I lived in states that got snow, it was always my favorite time of year. She would make ice cream out of snow and she was always willing to take me to the park to build snowmen. I think snow is the only love my mother and I shared together.

Living in Baltimore has given me and the boys a great chance to experience every season to the fullest. ..well almost.

It's been a week since Angela's wedding and my almost kiss with Edward.

We haven't gone farther since then. He stills spends all his time at our apartment even though his place is bigger.

I love his place, but I don't feel right asking to come over and cook in that magnificent kitchen. Even though I really want to!

His place is very spacious and open. Hey says the building was just recently "renovated completely". The building is huge, but there are only four units on each floor of the high rise and then a penthouse on the top level. Two of the units on each floor are large two bedroom units, but the other two units on the floor are like his, a two story loft style with five bedrooms.

AND these are no small bedrooms, the kitchen and living room can easily fit my whole apartment inside. The master bedroom is actually on the ground floor with a smaller room next to it. Edward has taken the master and the bedroom next door as his office. Upstairs is where the remaining four bedrooms are with two baths. The boy's bedrooms are next to each other separated by a bathroom. Edward kept with a soccer theme in both rooms…or should I really say Alice and Esme did.

That's another thing that's coming to a close. Summer session is ending and the boys are facing of in their championship game this coming weekend. I'm actually sad to see it end, I've loved cheering the boys on and hearing the entire Cullen screaming right along with me. Alice says there are sessions all year long a short fall, spring, and summer session. She said most people sign-up for certain sessions and not others. Fall and Spring are the most popular seasons.

Gabriel Anthony and Mathew having been getting on my last nerves this week. They've been fighting ever since I returned from my trip. They apparently just realized their enemies in the soccer realm and are now fight over everything. How Esme has been dealing with it all I have no clue.

"Maybe next year they could both play on Alice's team." Edward says whiling we wash the dishes from dinner.

"No, I think it's better socially for them to stay on different teams, I like that they can bond with other boys without the twin thing"

"Yeah, but then they're acting out."

"Hopefully, it'll pass" I said praying I was correct. "So I have school shopping to do tomorrow for clothes and stuff." I say to Edward as he passes me another plate to dry.

"OH, okay. I'll just head home after work then."

I roll my eyes…

"I was hoping you would want to accompany us. I got the supply list from the new school"

You heard right, I was talked into them attending the academy. Edward and I sat down and had a long conversation about our new roles in the boys' life.

I realized afterward, that it was long overdue. We decided that we needed to be a team and that our previous communication skills would only cause more problems if we didn't discuss it.

We started at the very beginning. What happen that night, and why I left without a word and why he didn't come looking. We had a lot of unanswered questions. I asked more about his relationship with Tanya and was surprised to find she was quite human when she was younger.

We now have a formal agreement with the boys. The boys are currently spending four days with me and three days with Edward. It only really effects sleeping arrangements since we spend every evening and weekend together, anyway. Edward has cut back on his hours at the hospital. It won't last, but he wants to spend some time with us as his focus before they make him change back.

The school choice was a harder battle fought. We talked about how I was projecting my childhood fears onto the boys. We decided to let the boys choose if they wanted to change schools. We first took them to the new school and talked with the headmaster. That very evening we asked the boys to decide which school they wanted to attend. Mathew wanted to attend XXXXXXX and Gabriel wanted to stay at their current school. We hadn't planned on separating them, but we did leave it up to them.

So I enrolled Gabriel Anthony in both schools. Edward and I really want to them in school together, but I also want to respect the fact we gave them a choice. So if after one or two weeks, if Anthony wants to go back to his old school we'll let him.

"Yes, it would be an honor to accompany you guys."

"Well it'll just be me. I don't usually take the boys. It can go much faster that way"

"Great"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look Becca I want you to dial this phone number right here for An-ge-los" Icee says as she points to 30 size print writing of a Italian Restaurant up the street. "Then I want you to order me a Bocconcini Di Mozzarella E Pomodori and Insalatina. Can you pronounce that? Tell them to rush it for Ms. Denali. Thanks" Icee said as she left my desk for her office.

"Certainly Tecka" I said as before she made it in her office.

She swung around "It's TAN-YA"

"Sure, Tecka" She shook her head and walked into her office with James following behind.

I don't know why she thought I would order her lunch. I'm nurse not an errand girl. Oh well, she'll live…maybe not she is a toothpick.

I headed for the break room to grab my leftovers from last night. Turkey Tacos my favorite.

Rose pops her head in the break room as my meat is in the microwave.

"Hey! Emmett meeting me for lunch we're going for Chinese want to come?

"No, I'm good. Thanks for asking."

I'm halfway through my lunch before I see Icee again.

"Where's my lunch"

"What lunch?"

"The one I asked you to order you imbecile."

"Are you sure you asked me?"

"Yes, I stood right here and asked you?"

"Tanya I'm certain I would remember if you asked me to order you lunch. Are you sure you are feeling okay?"

"Of course I'm feeling okay. I'm perfect. You can't do anything right." She says stomping away.

"Oh yeah" I yell making her turn around. "I remember now. You did ask me to order you lunch, but I thought perhaps you were confused. My name is Bella and you saying something about Becca. Then I'm a registered pediatric nurse. That order seemed as if it was meant for an errand girl. Tecka you should really pay more attention than to confuse me with an errand girl you must have recently hired named Becca."

"You're Becca"

"My name is Bel-la, have a nice day Tecka." I said swiftly moving to the front to get Rose's afternoon schedule.

The rest of my day passed on slowly until it was time for Edward to pick me up.

"Hey, love" he said as I got into the passenger seat of his car and received a kiss on the cheek.

He's been calling me "love" lately and I'm in love with it.

"How was your day" I ask as he pulls away from the building heading to the educational store that Esme told us about.

"It was good four successful surgeries. How was your day?"

"It was great! Rose is feeling better and she's trying to stay off her feet as much as possible. Icee was mildly bearable."

He chuckles every time he hears my nickname for the Ice Princess.

We arrive at the store and he drops me off at the front before going to park the car. I wait for him at the front but as I look in it's like a parent's best friend superstore. I get a little excited about going in. Edward and I walk in and I can tell he's excited too.

He's sporting a huge smile and shuffling very quickly to grab us a cart. We decide to start at the accessory section picking up crayons, pencils, glue, sharpeners, and everything else.

"Edward in no way do they need all this crap! I usually just get what's on the school's recommended list."

"But this a cool label maker, see all the settings and you can program it"

"Nope, put it back—and you wonder why I don't take the boys. We've got everything we need except new book bags. Should we get character bags or just plain color bags."

"Ummm…I love transformers…maybe they have those here."


End file.
